INOCENCIA
by Tayra
Summary: Capitulo 5! Sepan que sucedió después del ataque zentraedi y las peculiares amigas de Mirilla, que Azonia tendrá el placer de conocer. Y también conozcan lo que está sucediendo con Khyron. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Inocencia **

**Prologo**

Antes de dar inicio al fic quiero aclarar, que su autoría no me corresponde en forma exclusiva, sino que la comparto con Isabel M. Ameban. Y que todos los personajes aquí nombrados no nos pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Harmony Gold Co.

También quiero agradecer a Skogul, por el intercambio casi "telepático" de ideas y por sus interesantes aportes al fic.

Quiero aclarar que esta historia que es protagonizada por Azonia y Khyron, se basa en los capítulos 32 y 36 de la saga Macross y toma como punto de inicio al Fic viñetas letra k mas algunos guiños del Fic Golgran de Skogul (recomiendo leerlos para poder disfrutar mejor la historia).

Se centra más en las relaciones interpersonales que en el aspecto militar de la historia. Por lo mismo no ahonda en muchos detalles al respecto Si eres menor de edad, o sencillamente no gustas, te advierto que hay lemon.

Antes de comenzar les recuerdo algunos puntos de vista zentraedis:

_No vale la pena arriesgar todo un escuadrón para rescatar a un solo guerrero, no importa cual sea su rango, nadie es irremplazable._

_No esta permitido que hombres y mujeres vivan juntos. Quienes infrinjan esta ley están cometiendo un grave delito._

_No se permite andar con el uniforme si no es de la debida forma._

_todo aquel individuo que es capaz de crear o reparar algo se le considera un maestro de la robotecnia_.

**

* * *

**

**Introducción **

_Khyron y sus tropas fueron derrotados por el equipo de rescate, que liberó a Minmei y su primo Kyle. Durante esa batalla, resultó gravemente herida Azonia, siendo rescatada por Khyron, a pesar de ser contra las normas de batalla zentraedi, que rezaban no valía la pena arriesgar a muchos soldados por rescatar tan solo a uno. Sorprendentemente, esta regla básica fue rota por el mismo Khyron, quien dejo a un lado la seguridad del grupo y la suya propia por ir en su ayuda, algo insólito entre los zentraedis y en él mismo, que llevaba el sobrenombre de "traicionero"._

_Azonia fue llevaba por las meltrans a una sala de curación, donde le atendieron prontamente sus heridas., Posteriormente por orden de Khyron, en lugar de llevarla a su cuarto la trasladaron a las habitaciones de el, debido a que eran mas amplias y más cómodas y permitían cuidar mejor de ella.

* * *

_

_Me enseñaste que ab_r_azado_

_A tu cintura,_

_Todo parece una fiesta…_

_Ricardo Arjona_

**Parte I Pureza**

Una vez que Azonia, estuvo instalada en las habitaciones, Khyron fue a verla. Se sentía muy preocupado por ella, ya que por poco la matan y esta perspectiva le hacia bajar un escalofrío desconocido por la espalda, congelándole la sangre, de solo llegar a pensar en esa alternativa.

Nunca, desde que la conocía, le había visto de esa forma tan frágil y vulnerable; por el contrario, "frágil y vulnerable" eran adjetivos casi imposibles de asociar con Azonia, pero al verla tan débil, le invadió un deseo intenso de protegerla, sentía fuertes impulsos de estrecharla entre sus brazos y defenderla de todos, aun si en eso se le iba la vida.

Azonia dormitaba en la cama de Khyron, pero en cuanto le escucho venir, abrió sus ojos y le pidió que se acercase, el tomo una silla, posicionándose cerca de su rostro y sin decir nada mas, se besaron suave y lentamente, como reconociéndose después de una larga separación pese a que solo habían estado separados un par de horas, lo que duro la atención de las heridas de Azonia.

Khyron se recostó a su lado en la cama, teniendo cuidado en como ella se acomodaba sobre él, por no hacerle doler sus heridas y permanecieron acostados, fundidos en un al principio tímido abrazo, pero después se abrazaron con mas propiedad, disfrutando del silencio, del simple placer de estar juntos. Finalmente se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

De pronto Khyron se despertó sobresaltado, sabía que no debería estar durmiendo allí junto a ella, sino que debería ir cuanto antes al camarote donde va a descansar esa noche; aunque la verdad es que le encantaría quedarse ahí con ella. Pero sabía que no solo no era correcto, sino que no quería incomodarla ni invadir su privacidad. Rápidamente, se puso en pie para marcharse, y mientras lo hacía, la miraba por última vez antes de irse a dormir, Azonia se despertó cuando sintió que él se estaba levantando.

-Khyron…-dijo ella con voz cansada y ojos vidriosos por la fiebre- Por favor, no te vayas, no quiero estar sola esta noche. Me siento muy abatida y no es solo por mis heridas, sino que también por la derrota que sufrimos. Además, me siento muy bien junto a ti y desearía seguir disfrutando de tu compañía.

-Sabes bien que no es correcto que yo este aquí contigo a solas; menos aún en estos momentos, y tampoco te quiero molestar con mi presencia. Además, quiero que descanses bien, y para eso tienes que dormir.-le contestó Khyron, sinceramente aunque en el fondo no quería irse de ahí.

-Umm lo correcto o lo incorrecto, a quién le importa, ahora.- replicó Azonia mirándolo con expectación, deseando que no se fuera- Por favor, entiende lo que te digo; no quiero estar esta noche sin ti, me siento pésimo por mis heridas y no debo quedarme sola. No quiero que una de las meltrandis me venga a acompañar, no tengo ninguna confianza especial con ninguna de ellas… Estoy disfrutado mucho de estar los dos solos, quiero seguir practicando la demostración.- al decir esto, le guiñó un ojo pícaramente, un gesto extraño en ella y que Khyron atribuyo a la fiebre.

-Si eso en verdad deseas…-contestó Khyron con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el también deseaba quedarse junto a ella- Me quedare junto a ti, pero solo por esta noche.- replicó sin mucha convicción - No es bueno que se relaje la disciplina de nuestras tropas, menos en un momento complejo como este y debemos dar el ejemplo. –

Para Azonia, como buen macho que era Khyron, siempre pensaba en todo.

Khyron sonrió y se acercó a la cama, donde ella aguardaba tendida a que él hiciera, lo que ella le había pedido, pero cuando vio que se disponía a recostarse junto a ella, sin quitarse siquiera la capa de campaña que le envolvía los hombros, inquirió:

-¿De verdad piensas dormir con tu uniforme puesto?-preguntó ella, recordando lo incómodo que era dormir así durante las misiones.

-No veo que tenga que hacerlo de otra forma, contigo al lado, en esta cama. Dormir con el uniforme puesto no es algo antirreglamentario.-le contesto Khyron visiblemente azorado, y sin animarse a mirarla a la cara.

-Bueno, si yo estoy casi desnuda, apenas cubierta con una camisa de dormir y con vendajes. No veo por qué tú no deberías hacer lo mismo, en lugar de dormir de esa forma tan incómoda.- le respondió Azonia con total naturalidad, ya que no veía malicia, en que Khyron se quitase el uniforme frente a ella.

Azonia tenía razón, él llevaba puesto el uniforme y ella tenía solo una camisa bastante sencilla de color blanco y de mangas anchas por sobre las rodillas, que se ataba a un costado con unas tiras, dejando en medio un escote en "V", lo que en caso de apuro o enfermedad, facilitaba el poder cambiarse con rapidez y sin incomodidad.

Khyron sintió un pudor que le hizo hervir las mejillas, algo que pocas veces le había ocurrido; nunca una meltran le ha visto sin su uniforme, incluso considerando que todos ellos habían estado presentes cuando la celebración por haber conseguido recuperar la cámara de conversión de tamaño, donde habían visto a muchos Zentraedi desnudos entrar y salir de ella.

Aunque había que admitir que Azonia tenía razón, él la ha visto casi medio desnuda ahora y cuando las meltrandi enfermeras curaron sus heridas, así que tampoco debería sentirse tan avergonzado. Eso terminó por decidirlo y le dio la espalda a ella, quitándose torpemente la ropa por el nerviosismo que sentía, quedando solo en bóxer y la camiseta reglamentaria que todos los Zentraedi llevaban bajo el uniforme. Finalmente se metió a la cama con Azonia, quien durante todo el proceso, estuvo mirando hacia otro lado, sin atreverse a mirarla directamente a la cara.

"Qué diferente me siento estando así…" pensó para sus adentros Khyron. El corazón le latía con fuerza, de la emoción que no podía evitar al sentir, casi piel con piel, con muy poca ropa de por medio.

Los dos solos nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo. A pesar de todo lo malo que les había ocurrido, desde que se reencontraron-gracias a la ineptitud de Breetai-.El se encontraba feliz de estar otra vez junto a ella y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a que los separen como les ocurrió en el pasado, hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás…

Todo le causaba una gran conmoción; el tacto de la suave piel de Azonia, sus besos, sus dedos curiosos que le revolvían el cabello… le hace sentir emociones que antes experimento, y creyó nunca mas volver a experimentar. Claro que nunca antes lo había sentido con esa intensidad que parece lo estuviesen quemando por dentro, concentrando el fuego en su entrepierna.

Por su lado Azonia, también estaba disfrutando de estar con Khyron, le encantaba sentir su respiración, sus besos, el roce de su piel con la suya, los besos que cada vez eran más profundos y que ya se aventuraban más allá de la boca, recorriendo sus sienes, el cuello… Le hicieron recordar, emociones que ya hacia mucho no sentía y que creía eran parte de un lejano y olvidado pasado… hasta que al recordar ese hecho en concreto, sin saber el motivo, un escalofrío de emoción, le recorrió la espalda. Pero rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos, concentrándose, en disfrutar de los besos y las caricias que le estaba brindando Khyron, y a las que ya no estaba dispuesta a renunciar. "Esta vez haré lo que yo siento", pensó.

Pronto, Azonia, debido al cansancio y las muchas emociones de las últimas horas, quedó profundamente dormida, pero él no puede dormir. Las profundas emociones que también había experimentando Khyron, estaban cobrando su cuenta y algo muy profundo, en el fondo de sus entrañas, algo que conecta sus emociones, con su cada vez mas endurecida y casi dolorosa entrepierna, lo esta embargando por completo, ya casi sin control de su cuerpo… Se queda contemplando a Azonia, su rostro sereno mientras dormía, su piel tan suave que no podía evitar tocar, primero tímidamente por su rostro, luego baja por su cuello siguiendo la curva perfecta de sus hombros. De pronto algo sucedió de forma inevitable; su cuerpo se sacudió en espasmos que parecían tener su epicentro en su entrepierna y que le llenaban de un extraño placer… Entonces se dio cuenta que una vez más le había sucedido, esa sensación tan placentera en su entrepierna, cuando en ocasiones parecía cobrar vida propia, y adquiría nuevas y mayores proporciones. Sin tener dominio sobre esos cambios que le ocurrían, la reacción terminaba abruptamente con un clímax de placer y a la vez con eliminación de materia orgánica en forma líquida; lo que le extrañaba mucho en esa ocasión, es que desde que le sucedía ese fenómeno, era durante el sueño, nunca despierto, y no podía evitar sentir fastidio.

"¿Por qué me sucede en este momento tan inoportuno? Justo cuando estaba tan bien…Ya no se qué hacer con eso", pensó Khyron compungido y con evidente pánico por si era sorprendido por Azonia, con su ropa sucia.

"Debe de ser alguna enfermedad microniana, por comer alimentos nativos como a ella le pasa cuando sufre por la luna." Reflexionaba. "Si no fuera por la eliminación de materia orgánica que me ensucia la ropa y que contiene un concentrado de material genético mío… No alcanzo a entender la causa" eso era algo que siempre le avergonzaba, por el poco dominio que estaba teniendo sobre su cuerpo cuando eso le ocurría "…Diría que es una agradable enfermedad." pensó mientras trataba de limpiarse y al mismo tiempo, observaba con atención como dormía Azonia. Su respiración rítmica, su rostro tranquilo, su cuerpo perfecto, sus manos y pies pequeños y delicados, todo frente a sus ojos, como nunca jamás lo imagino que sucedería y como muchas veces durante largos años lo soñó. Finalmente, el sueño también le termino por vencer y se durmió abrazado a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Khyron despertó abrazado con Azonia. Nunca había experimentado el bienestar que se siente al despertar en compañía, y decidió que en adelante, nunca más dormiría sin ella. Vio que ya era bastante tarde (cosa rara en él que era muy disciplinado consigo mismo y no se permitía ese tipo de licencias) así que se despidió de ella con un beso y partió raudo a reunirse con Grell para atender los graves problemas en que se encontraban después del fallido secuestro de Minmei.

Se encontraban en un punto tan crítico, que en cualquier momento, podrían ser descubiertos (si es que alguno de sus espías eran atrapados y les obligaban a delatarlo frente a los micronianos) y ser exterminados, o en el peor de los escenarios, capturados, alternativa que era aun peor frente a sus ojos que morir, ya que se verían obligados a ser prisioneros de los micronianos y tener que estar en medio de ellos, compartiendo forzadamente su odioso modo de vida.

El día fue bastante largo para Khyron, aunque deseaba estar junto a Azonia, era prioridad ocuparse de encontrar un nuevo escondite o mejor dicho una nueva base, antes de descubiertos por el gobierno microniano, que pedía su cabeza y la de Azonia a gritos, ya que si bien el secuestro había fracasado, había puesto en entredicho su autoridad e imagen frente a los civiles micronianos, que si bien no manejaban las armas, era evidente que tenían gran poder frente a su gobierno. Y por ese motivo, ofrecían generosas recompensas a quien delatase a sus espías o pero aun que los entregase a él o a la propia Azonia a los micronianos.

Por ese motivo, pasó la mayor parte del día trabajando junto a Grell, en cómo poner a los espías a salvo, sin que tuviesen que retornar a la nave para estar a salvo, quedando en evidencia al emprender el viaje de retorno y ser detectados por los VT, y poner el grueso de los bottorus en riesgo de ser capturados. Buscando métodos para poder salir de ahí con el menor numero de bajas y de perdidas materiales como la comida, armas y la cámara conversora.

Mientras Khyron estaba ocupado, Azonia se quedó descansando en la cama recuperándose de sus heridas y pensando en los hechos que le habían ocurrido en los últimos días, no podía convencerse que ¡Khyron la hubiese besado! Algo que ella deseaba, pero que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido pedírselo, por no ser correcto y el temor a ser rechazada por él.

La agradable sensación que le produjo, al sentir sus labios presionando sobre los suyos, no pude evitar relacionarla con otra muy parecida, pero no tan intensa, que hace mucho tiempo atrás le provoco un joven Kravshera (¡cosmos¡Al igual que Khyron!...), cuando le toco el rostro y su pelo con la punta de los dedos, y ella respondió a esa caricia, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y mordiéndole suavemente el cuello….para después huir despavorida, aterrorizada, no solo por la osadía cometida y las consecuencias que le podía acarrear a ambos si semejante crimen era descubierto por el alto mando, sino también por la poderosa sensación que subió por dentro de ella, con la potencia de una descarga eléctrica, que parecía le iba a hacer perder el control por completo, si apenas en un arresto de lucidez alcanzo a huir.

Hacía tanto tiempo de ese episodio y tanto esmero había puesto en reprimir ese recuerdo tan perturbador, que casi ya no lo recordaba con detalles; esa sensación tan agradable como perturbadora, y peor aún, no recordaba siquiera el nombre de ese Kravshera, que apenas si era un muchachito y ella aun no era la líder suprema meltrandi, sino que una simple capitana. Una vergüenza para ella y su clase si se descubría que ella había cometido semejante crimen, una mancha en su impecable carrera militar.

Lo único que recordaba con exactitud, eran sus rasgos, que eran finos y delicados como una meltran, en lugar de toscos como la mayoría de los zeltrans, y además recordó que el tenia el cabello de un llamativo color azulino…

"¡Oh No! su piel… su piel era purpúrea." no pudo contener un suspiro "¡Igual que Khyron!... ¿Khyron? Debe ser solo una coincidencia" pensó con un poco de alarma por el descubrimiento, porque si fuese él, ella le hubiese reconocido sin duda alguna, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo, que no sabría con exactitud que aspecto tendría…

Si hubiese sido Khyron, el se lo hubiese hecho notar, cuando le vio llegar al tomar el mando en lugar de Breetai, sin duda alguna, no se habría guardado algo tan importante, tenia que ser solo una coincidencia, sin duda. Además que ese joven Kravshera de sus recuerdos, era muy atrevido e imprudente; sin duda ya hace mucho tiempo que debe de estar muerto víctima de su poca prudencia, razonó Azonia.

"Ya basta de soñar despierta" se dijo Azonia con un bostezo "Mejor aprovecho el tiempo que tengo que estar en cama, voy a estudiar un poco de las formas de vida primitivas de este planeta y como aprovechar al igual que hacen ellos, de la mejor forma sus recursos naturales."

El día no lo pudo ocupar Azonia como hubiese querido; la perdida de sangre junto con la fiebre, mas todas las emociones vividas el día anterior cobraron su cuenta y antes de que alcanzase a hacer algo de lo que planifico, se quedo profundamente dormida por buena parte del día y solo despertó cuando Khyron regreso con ella al anochecer.

Cenaron los dos solos, en el cuarto. Khyron la puso al tanto acerca de los posibles lugares donde se podrían trasladar y que los espías estaban investigando para ver cuál era el más adecuado.

-Basta por hoy de trabajo.-le dijo Khyron de repente, simulando estar enojado- Tú estas enferma y tienes que descansar. Mejor ocupémonos de cosas más agradables…- sugirió mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Diciendo esto, le robó un beso, algo que desde llego ambos lo estaban deseando.

Azonia, con su brazo sano, le enlazó coquetamente el cuello y lo atrajo hacia si, besándolo con mucha pasión, no solo en los labios, sino que también en el cuello e incluso con unas suaves mordidas en el lóbulo de la oreja tan efectivas que hacían que Khyron temblara de forma involuntaria.

-Veo que me has extrañado.-exclamó Khyron divertido, mientras juega con uno de sus rizos y le da unos besos cortitos en las yemas de los dedos.

Al poco rato, se fueron a dormir, pero antes se estuvieron acariciando, hasta que Azonia se quedó profundamente dormida. Khyron, en cambio, no podía dormirse, no podía dejar de observarla, tomar sus manos pequeñas y suaves.

-Pensar que casi pudo morir…- murmuró para si -Nunca más dejaré que te suceda algo malo.- declaró con voz apenas audible "Siento algo que me oprime el pecho, de solo pensar en eso".

"Esto es increíble e irresponsable. Estamos sumidos en una crisis aguda; en cualquier momento nos podrían capturar… sin embargo el estar aquí, junto a Azonia, me llena de una paz, que nunca antes sentí. No puedo evitar el necesitar estar junto a ella. Por eso debemos marcharnos pronto de aquí, antes que sea tarde y nos atrapen; seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de asegurarme que ella este bien." mientras pensaba en esto, no dejaba de acariciar su rostro sereno y mirarla con atención.

"Es muy extraño…" pensó Khyron "Los zeltrans que se fueron atrás de mujeres se volvieron cobardes y yo fui de detrás de Azonia." recordando cuando la vio por primera vez, desde la distancia en Mona e Isiris, cuando la encontró al mando de las operaciones tras de la fortaleza de Zor y luego las peleas infinitas que inventó solo para verla, mas las dos veces que la rescató. "Y no me vuelto un cobarde, por el contrario, ahora tengo razones mas poderosas para luchar, que solo la simple búsqueda de honor y gloria. Mataría a quien fuese si le hiciera daño a Azonia." pensando en esto la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho. "Seguramente, ya de antes ellos eran cobardes, solo que no tenían oportunidad de escapar y los micronianos se la dieron".

Se quedo muy quieto junto a Azonia, manteniéndola estrechada a su pecho. Durante la noche, se despertó varias veces para asegurarse que estuviese durmiendo bien y que estuviese bien cubierta por las cobijas, porque se había dado cuenta que ella era más bien friolenta, y también por el simple placer de observarla a su antojo.

Durante varios días mantuvieron una rutina similar. Por las mañanas, Khyron se levantaba temprano y se despedía de Azonia, quien pasaba durmiendo la mayor parte del día. Las heridas ya estaba en franca recuperación y la fiebre había desaparecido, gracias a antibióticos obtenidos de los micronianos, si bien la debilidad por la anemia aguda que estaba padeciendo por la abundante perdida de sangre, aun no lograba ser revertida por no contar con las medicaciones necesarias. Y por las noches, se encontraban parar cenar, hablar y después irse juntos a la cama.

En el quinto día de postración de Azonia, ella se encontró mucho mejor y esperó a Khyron, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, quien se sorprendió gratamente de verle en pie, si bien quedo preocupado porque al verla en la cama no había reparado en su palidez y que estaba evidentemente mas delgada. Pero a pesar de las ojeras violáceas que se habían formado bajo sus ojos azules, la encontró muy hermosa y se arrodilló frente al sillón para quedar a su altura y poder besarla; ella le estrecho con ternura y al hacerlo, quedó la cabeza de Khyron apoyada en su hombro sano de forma que podía mirar involuntariamente a través del escote de su camisa de dormir, en donde se insinuaba apenas la curva de sus senos. Muy a su pesar, comenzó a sentir que algo se endurecía en su entrepierna, mientras sentía como si se fuera a derretir por dentro. Durante toda la cena, no pudo evitar mirar el escote de Azonia y pensar en él, tanto que incluso ella se dio cuenta que estaba muy distraído y le pregunto si pasaba algo.

-¿Khyron tengo algo en la camisa?, hace rato noto, que miras ahí con insistencia y no prestas atención a lo que digo- pregunto Azonia, preocupada de haber manchado su ropa.

-Eeh…yo…no se…estoy distraído- respondió Khyron que sintió, como un calor subía bruscamente hacia sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de rojo-…miraba hacia ningún lado…-

Azonia, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco confusa, sabia que Khyron le estaba mintiendo, pero al verle tan perturbado, opto por no insistir.

Al irse a dormir, Khyron aun seguía pensando en el escote, casi se podría decir que era un pensamiento obsesivo. Al quedar dormida Azonia, se sintió con libertad de poder mirarla mejor, como lo había estado haciendo las noches anteriores.

Comenzó por observar su rostro sereno, su nariz pequeña, su boca de labios carnosos en los que no pudo evitar depositarle un beso delicado, para no despertarla, su cuello, sus hombros… Mientras baja con la vista, apoya su nariz en su agujero esternal y aspira su olor que le resulta embriagante, y no pudo negarse mirar un poco más hacia abajo y descubrir uno de sus senos que se asomaba a través de su camisa abierta; eso le causó curiosidad, nunca había visto uno, aunque sí había visto suficientes transmisiones Micronianas donde se veían a sus mujeres en vistosos paños menores que resaltaban esas formas con total impunidad, por eso presuponía que algo así debía de haber por debajo de la chaqueta del uniforme. Lo tocó con suavidad, casi rozándolo con la yema de sus dedos y sintiendo un inmenso placer al hacerlo, mas cuando Azonia en sus sueños sin querer, se movió descubriéndose más el seno y comenzó a jadear de forma extraña, como que si le gustara el tacto: al observar mejor, se da cuenta que el seno esta ahora muy erecto, con su pezón muy duro, así que resultaba obvio que esa parte de su anatomía había reaccionado a su caricia.

No pudo evitar darle un beso con cuidado de no despertarla y asustarla, pero al mismo tiempo con curiosidad por lo que acababa de observar. Azonia en sus sueños, jadea más fuerte y se mueve de una forma rítmica, siguiendo una extraña danza, como si le gustase mucho ser besada en su seno, incluso aunque estuviera en sueños.

Khyron no pudo evitarlo más, pero ha ido aumentando la intensidad de su beso y ahora esta prácticamente mordiendo del pezón, mientras que con su mano casi estrujaba del pecho. De repente, Azonia gritó su nombre en sueños, puso su cuerpo extrañamente rígido y tras un instante, se relajo de nuevo. Lo que le deja un tanto perplejo, porque nunca había visto una situación similar; no sabía que al tocarle el pecho a una Meltran podía pasar algo como eso.

Paralelamente, su sexo cada vez más endurecido, parecía se le quería escapar del boxer. Y no solo eso, él tampoco pudo reprimir los gemidos que se escaparon de su boca; era exquisito ese placer que sentía en su entrepierna mientras disfrutaba de tocar a Azonia en una zona desconocida de su cuerpo, ya que nunca había visto semidesnuda a una meltran de esa forma y tan de cerca. Al poco rato, todo culminó con unos fuertes espasmos que lo sacudieron por completo y que se concluyeron, al eliminar una gran cantidad de materia orgánica, lo que le dejó tan agotado, que rápidamente se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Azonia despertó, Khyron ya no se encontraba en el cuarto; ella no lo sabía, pero él se había levantado más temprano, para que Azonia no lo encontrase sucio y tener que darle explicaciones.

Ese día se sentía mucho mejor y con la cabeza mas despejada. Fue inevitable que se pusiese a pensar en las cosas que le habían sucedido en esos pocos días y cómo le habían cambiado la vida y sus prioridades en una forma tan radical, en como su vida personal había podido cambiar tanto, no solo desde que se estrelló en ese mundo, sino desde que Khyron la besara y en lo bien que se sentía el estar así, tan íntimamente con Khyron y lo agradable que era abrazarle, tomar su mano, sentir el calor de su cuerpo al dormir juntos….¿Dormir juntos? un fuerte rubor subió a su rostro cuando pensó en eso, sobretodo por el sueño tan extraño que había tenido la noche anterior, en que sentía un placer extraño al estar con Khyron; un placer que nunca había sentido, que subía como una oleada de calor desde su entrepierna hasta hacerla explotar, para luego acabar despertándose y darse cuenta que era en parte cierto, ya que su entrepierna estaba húmeda e hinchada, algo que antes nunca le había sucedido. Pero que a pesar de lo extraño que era lo que le había ocurrido, le había gustado mucho, era una sensación física que no se podía comparar ni siquiera al del frenesí del combate. Lo que le avergonzó un poco al encontrarse en ese estado, fue descubrir que Khyron estaba aun despierto y que tenía una mirada muy rara fijada en su propia entrepierna, así que, por pudor, Azonia prefirió hacerse la dormida…

Resultaba evidente que algo había pasado esa noche y que había afectado a ambos.

Mientras Azonia pensaba en esas cosas, nuevamente comenzó a sentir ese calorcito en su entrepierna, que a la vez se le humedecía y le hace sentir una agradable y placentera sensación. Fue por eso al final decidió investigar un poco que pasaba por ahí.

Al principio fue solo mera exploración, pero a medida que Azonia se tocaba su entrepierna e iba avanzando, la exploración científica se fue convirtiendo en la búsqueda del placer. Al principio solo fueron las yemas de sus dedos rozando sus pliegues, recorriéndolos y separándolos, pero luego descubrió que había zonas más sensibles, como aquella en donde se unían por delante los pliegues. Al tocar y hacer círculos sobre ella, haciendo presión con sus dedos, las oleadas de placer iban en aumento haciendo que desapareciera el picor inicial; a la par que esto ocurría reparó en que tenía muy duros y erectos sus pechos, en especial los pezones que no sabía eran tan sensibles. Los tocó sintiendo más placer aun, en ese le asaltó la idea de lo agradable que sería que Khyron mientras la besaba y la abrazaba. Sorprendentemente, sintió que esa sensación iba cada vez más en aumento hasta acabar en una oleada aún mayor de placer que desembocaba a un enorme orgasmo que nunca antes había sentido y que al acabar, la dejó muy gratamente sorprendida y agotada en una agradable sensación somnolienta.

Para ella era un gran descubrimiento. Resultaba sorprendente que en todos esos años, nunca hubiese sospechado que tanto placer se encontraba oculto dentro de ella, antes nunca se hubiese tocado la entrepierna y los pechos mas que para higienizarse, y vestirse, o por motivos aleatorios… pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que semejantes caricias pudieran crearle tanto placer, y tampoco había sabido de nadie en toda la flota Meltrandi que estuviera al tanto de ese hecho.

Menos aun siquiera sospechar que el máximo placer se despertaría, solo al pensar en Khyron, al soñar que él le podría acariciar esas zonas de su cuerpo, siéndole esta idea muy agradable, aunque solo de pensar en pedírselo, le hizo ruborizar de vergüenza. Una cosa era besarse y acariciarse, que servía para demostrar lo que sentía por él, y otra era que ella le pidiera que le tocara de esa forma, en sus regiones de mujer más intimas.

Pero un rato después, más en calma, Azonia piensa que le esta afectando demasiado la comida natural durante casi el último año. Sin duda alguna por culpa de esa comida es que los micronianos se comportan de forma tan primitiva y solo piensan en estar con mujeres y mas mujeres, que quizás todo ese placer que experimento, no es mas que una trampa microniana de su aparato publicitario consiguiendo así atraer a los Zentraedi a su bando cautivándolos por una nueva y desconocida forma de placer. Pero rápidamente rechazó ese pensamiento, ya que su cuerpo siempre tuvo esas mismas partes y si antes no probó ese placer fue solo por desconocer su existencia, pero ahora que sabe de su existencia (que no fue por la propaganda microniana, sino que un descubrimiento puro, simple y sencilla autoexploración) no esta dispuesta a renunciar a el.

"Me pregunto si Khyron tendrá zonas de su cuerpo que le produzcan un placer similar." reflexiono Azonia, "_Los Zentrandi son diferentes a nosotras las Meltrandi, pero es posible que ellos también puedan… _En tal caso seria interesante saber cuáles para hacerle sentir esa sensación tan agradable que yo he sentido_ Si realmente alguna vez le pido que me haga algo así, no sería justo que yo fuera la única que lo sintiera… ¿Cuál sería? _¿Quizás en su entrepierna¿Por qué no? Si es ahí donde yo siento el mayor placer quizás el también sienta algo parecido en ese lugar…Lo averiguaré aprovechando que no puedo salir de aquí por culpa de mis heridas."

"¿¡Pero qué me pasa!?"Se preguntó "Estoy pensado de forma tan primitiva, casi animal." gruño consigo misma "¡Si sigo así voy a olvidar que soy una guerrera! Y me voy a convertir como esas pobres copias de meltrans que se unieron a los micronianos y ahora no son más que juguetes para ser torturados_ Esto debe ser una trampa Microniana, que ellos consiguen alterando sus cuerpos con la comida primitiva"_

"Pero yo no puedo ver a Khyron como alguien que sea capaz de hacerme daño y _torturarme igual que lo que ellas cuentan…a_ pesar de las cosas que dicen de el por ahí. Sé que tiene un carácter difícil y que antes peleábamos frecuentemente, pero yo conozco su mirada, que me dice que seria incapaz de hacerme algo malo y menos aun algo en contra de mi voluntad, _Ha hecho más por mí, que cualquier otro Zentraedi que haya conocido._

Es mas al recordar, aquel Kravshera con el que tuve aquel encuentro hace tanto tiempo atrás, tampoco me lo podría imaginar maltratándome, cuando podría haber tenido oportunidad, porque quedamos los dos abandonados en ese lugar, sin ningún tipo de vigilancia; por el contrario, era muy respetuoso a pesar de sus malos modales y ser demasiado impulsivo. Lo que le venia a demostrar, que sin duda lo corrupto sin duda era costumbre microniana.

Por lo mismo no veo que de malo tiene buscar su cercanía, estar con Khyron, aunque eso sea mi perdición… ¿Que dirán mis meltrans¡que vergüenza_ después de lo que les prometí_!, pero este sentimiento es mas fuerte que mi voluntad y no tengo fuerzas para luchar contra el, nunca antes fui tan feliz".

"Creo que mañana, me voy a levantar para ocuparme de mis meltrans. A pesar que aun no estoy del todo bien haré mi mejor esfuerzo, no quiero que me sientan una carga. Mientras pasa este día, voy a buscar resolver mi curiosidad."

Mientras estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, llegan sus meltrans más allegadas, Kyatta, Shianne, Akian y otras, a su habitación para atenderle sus heridas y responder a su imprevista reunión. A ellas se les hacia un tanto difícil ir a sus nuevas habitaciones, porque sabían que eran las de lord Khyron y que el las compartía junto a Azonia, bajo la excusa de cuidar de ella. Para ir a su señora, evitaban hacerlo en los horarios que Khyron se encontraba en las habitaciones, tan solo su presencia les resultaba muy perturbadora, ni hablar de verlos juntos practicando la "demostración". A Khyron tampoco le agradaba la idea de encontrarse con las meltrandis de modo que si alguna de ellas, entraba en las habitaciones, el era rápidamente informado, para evitar ir hacia allá.

-Buenos días lady Azonia-saludaron con respeto y familiaridad, haciendo el saludo de rigor. Todas parecían contentas y aliviadas por haberla visto en mejor estado.

-Descansen -respondió Azonia, rápidamente- pónganme al corriente de lo que acontece.-

-Estamos en una situación muy critica, milady- explicó Kyatta Hesh, su primer oficial, con rostro preocupado- Los micronianos están buscándonos y han tomado prisioneros a varios de nuestros espías, debemos salir pronto de aquí, de lo contrario correremos su misma suerte. Muchas transmisiones Micronianas hablan de que su alto mando pide la ejecución de todos nosotros.- hizo una pausa.- Para ellos, haber atacado a Minmey es el peor de los delitos de guerra.-

Azonia quedo muda de espanto, sospechaba que la situación era crítica, pero no a ese extremo. Cuando recupera la voz, les preguntó, si sabían qué medidas estaban tomando Khyron y Grell.

-Señora.-responde la primera oficial tratando de no alarmarla, como eran las órdenes de Khyron que le entregaba a Azonia la información filtrada, para no intranquilizarla- Sé que, por ahora, les pidieron a los espías que se escondan por un tiempo, y todavía están buscando un nuevo sitio, en donde podamos establecer nuestra base.-

-¿Y qué obstáculos tenemos para hacer el traslado?-preguntó Azonia, que ya se había dado cuenta que Khyron, no le ha entregado toda la información, bastaba con ver las caras de preocupación a las meltrans.

-Señora, si me permite lo que yo veo como conflictivo al mudarnos de aquí es como nos vamos a llevar las provisiones de comida, armas y aun nosotras por nuestro tamaño, sin atraer la atención de los varitech- respondió Kyatta Hesh, nerviosa.

-Es cierto.- afirmó Azonia con voz calma, tratando de tranquilizar a las meltrans y aun a ella misma- Hay que pensar en como resolver ese problema, incluso como llevarnos la cámara de protocultura, sino no podremos macronizar a más soldados….- se puso a jugar con un rizo de forma nerviosa- No se preocupen. Gracias por la información yo buscare una solución-.

-Gracias señora.-respondieron al unísono, disponiéndose a retirarse.

- Bien, ahora hablemos sobre la situación actual de nosotras, las Meltrandi. ¿Y Uds. están bien¿No han sido molestadas por algún zeltran?- preguntó Azonia, para tratar de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Las meltrans presentes miraron a su señora desconcertadas. Después de la demostración con lord Khyron, ella les preguntaba si habían sido molestadas…A menos que ¡ella estuviese de acuerdo con participar de la demostración! Esa idea era muy perturbadora para ellas, porque iba en contra de las leyes.

Después de tragar saliva, su primera oficial se atrevió a responder que aparte del sargento Gerao que siempre andaba fisgoneando a las meltrandis en especial a Akian, ningún otro zeltran ha sido sorprendido en alguna actitud sospechosa.

-Jajá jajá- Azonia no pudo evitar reírse- le causo mucha gracia, el imaginar a Gerao tras sus meltran-pero si ese sargento no es competencia para Uds.…no entiendo porque, ninguna de Uds. lo pone en su lugar. El no es rival para ninguna de nosotras, sino lo hacen Uds ya vera cuando yo salga de aquí.-

Las meltrans le miraron estupefactas. Su señora nunca había sido una persona de risa fácil y menos en situaciones críticas como la que estaban pasando; más bien parecía que estaban frente a Khyron. Pero se sintieron mas tranquilas, cuando les dijo que podían poner al sargento en su lugar sin problemas, o que ella misma lo haría personalmente en cuanto pudiese.

-Manténganme al tanto de todo.-les ordenó Azonia con severidad- Pueden retirarse-.

* * *

_Al salir de la habitación, las meltrandis, murmuraban entre si… _

_-¿Viste eso ?Ella siempre es muy seria, nunca se ríe y ahora se estaba riendo.-_

_-Es verdad.- afirmó otra, -Y además, según se dice en los pasillos, anoche Lord Kravshera personalmente cuido de ella.-_

_-Anoche y ante anteanoche, desde que ella fue herida el la cuida.-replico otra mas._

_-Querrás decir, duerme con ella.-intervino Shianne, la oficial medica- Cada día mas parecen una pareja de micronianos que guerreros zentraedis.-_

_-¿Tu- estas poniendo en duda su capacidad como guerreros? –Pregunto incisiva Kyatta_ _Hesh- ¿O les por el tipo de relación que mantienen?-_

_-Ellos están rompiendo nuestras leyes. En realidad todas ya las rompimos al vivir juntas con zeltrans en esta nave, pero eso no quiere decir que tenemos que comportarnos como micronianos.- aclaró la oficial médica con un evidente tinte de desagrado en su voz- Eso puede traer consecuencias desastrosas, si además de romper las reglas, olvidaran sus deberes-._

_Al doblar por el pasillo se encontraron "casualmente" con el sargento Gerao, que parecía, no perder oportunidad para encontrarse con ellas. Al verlo, rápidamente miraron para el lado contrario, así no tendrían que saludarlo.

* * *

_

Tan pronto se fueron las meltrandis y una vez sola en sus habitaciones, Azonia se dio un baño y se vistió. Pretendía levantarse para ir ayudar a Khyron, no podía estar un día mas ociosa en la cama, mientras había tanto de que ocuparse y el estaba sin su ayuda.

Pero apenas alcanzó el pasillo principal de la nave, se desmayó, producto de la severa anemia que padecía por la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió por sus heridas que estuvieron demasiado rato sin suturar.

Se armo una batahola entre las Meltrandi que hallaron a su señora caída en mitad del pasillo. Finalmente, despertó en la sala de curación, y aun en las brumas de la semi inconciencia, escuchaba la voz de Khyron increpar duramente a meltrans y zent por igual al permitir que Azonia se levantase tan luego de la cama.

"Qué lío he armado" murmuró para si mientras intentaba fijar la mirada en algún punto, aun muy mareada como consecuencia de la anemia "Me imagino que vamos a terminar discutiendo por culpa de esta tontería." pensó con resignación. Aunque en el pasado se habían peleado muchas veces, últimamente le era muy desagradable discutir con Khyron, más bien trataba de buscar puntos en común.

Khyron, tan pronto supo que había recuperado el conocimiento, entró a verla a la sala de curación ya un poco más sereno, después de haber descargado toda su ira sobre sus subordinados. Ella esperaba verlo furioso, incluso, estaba preparada para escucharlo, pero cuando le vio entrar, solo vio una profunda preocupación en su expresiva mirada.

-¿Pretendes matarte?-le preguntó Khyron a Azonia sin preámbulos- Nuestras tropas faltaron a su deber de guardar por tu salud, pero tú también fuiste muy irresponsable al levantarte tan pronto. Te puede hacer muy mal y además me preocupaste mucho-

-Yo solo quería ayudarte -respondió Azonia sintiéndose muy inútil- Sé que estamos en problemas, y no me puedo quedar indiferente en la cama mientras sé que corremos peligro-.

-Así enferma como estas, no eres de ninguna ayuda, sino más bien complicas las cosas.-la regañó Khyron en un tono duro- Si de verdad quieres ayudar, quédate descansando en la cama para que pronto estés en condiciones de partir de aquí.- se hizo un silencio y reflexionó una idea -Para asegurarme que descanses, me voy a quedar a trabajar en las habitaciones públicas, de tus aposentos.- "o mis aposentos" pensó Khyron con orgullo de compartirlos con ella, guiñándole el ojo pícaramente. Al verla mejor, se le había olvidado el enojo.

-No deberías descuidar tus deberes por mí-replicó Azonia, sintiéndose culpable.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- le respondió Khyron simulando enojo-Además, yo se lo que hago.-

Azonia giró la cara para otro lado, no quería que él viese las lágrimas de impotencia que se le asomaban a los ojos. Khyron tenía razón; al levantarse enferma como estaba solo estaba haciendo estorbo en lugar de ayudar; y Khyron, que debería estar ocupado en las cosas urgentes como era salir de ahí, ahora estaba ahí atendiéndola a ella dejando sus obligaciones de lado.

Sintió rabia e impotencia por encontrarse en esas condiciones, y no pudo evitar que unas gruesas lágrimas descendieran por sus ojos.

Khyron sintió que algo raro le sucedía a ella, y sin pensarlo siquiera, la obligo a mirarlo de frente, viendo que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por la impotencia y el dolor que veía reflejados en ellos.

- No es para tanto, no te pongas así- le dijo con voz suave para tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. -No esta bien que me preocupes de esa manera. Tú sabes que eres muy importante para mí y no deseo que te suceda algo malo.- Al decir esto, la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente, casi con furia, como tratando de transmitirle con el beso sus sentimientos.

El resto del día transcurrió sin grandes inconvenientes. La idea de Khyron de trasladarse a trabajar en las habitaciones publicas de los aposentos de ambos no pudo ser mejor, ya que le permitía visitarla continuamente, y además, ponerla al tanto de las operaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo, lo que contribuía a tranquilizarla, aparte de no hacerla sentir inútil ya que podía aportar con sus ideas, que la mayoría de las veces eran acertadas.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II Convalecencia**

_Nunca más podré dormir,_

_Nunca más podré soñar,_

_Con nadie que no seas tú…_

_Álvaro Henríquez_

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde el fallido intento de extorsión, y también ya había sido elegido el lugar donde establecer la nueva base. Este resultó ser la cuenca del río Amazonas, en medio de su densa selva. Allí habían encontrado un crucero meltrandi que se había estrellado casi sin sufrir grandes desperfectos y con solo poder reparar lo necesario ahora que ya sabían cómo hacerlo, podría despegar de ese planeta y volver al espacio. Además, como ese lugar tenía una vegetación tan espesa, resultaba de difícil acceso para los micronianos poder vivir allí, lo que les brindaba seguridad de no ser descubiertos fácilmente y por eso servía para esconder casi cualquier cosa de sus ojos inquisidores. Más también tenía el inconveniente de dificultar la visibilidad aun para los mismos zentraedis, ya que los árboles centenarios eran incluso de mayor tamaño que ellos, y la vegetación al ser muy tupida, podía esconder perfectamente al enemigo de la vista de ellos.

Azonia, por su parte, ya estaba totalmente recuperada de sus heridas, pero seguía sin encontrase bien porque no habían podido solucionar la severa anemia que le debilitaba en sobremanera. Puesto que era de origen agudo, su cuerpo aun no se había adaptado a funcionar con ese déficit de sangre, lo que le producía mucho cansancio, mareos si permanecía mucho tiempo de pie, e incluso después de esfuerzos normales, tenía sentarse a descansar o dormir una siesta. Todo eso le resultaba muy molesto porque nunca antes había estado en esa situación sufriendo tanta debilidad; las maquinarias médicas a base de protocultura solucionaban todos esos problemas, solo que ahora ya no contaban con ellas, e ignoraban los métodos que tenían los micronianos para solucionar el déficit de sangre.

Ese tiempo de reposo Azonia lo había aprovechado en buscar información acerca de los hábitos de los micronianos, su fisiología y sexualidad, porque a su pesar tuvo que admitirse que eran homólogos enanos de los zeltrans y temía qué podía pasarles a ellos como le había pasado a ella y al resto de las Meltrandi. Quería averiguarlo todo, saber cómo era que realmente torturaban a sus hembras para llegar a producir un embarazo, y cuál era el proceso molecular que requería tanto de los machos como de las hembras. Todo esto era porque el papel de las hembras como cámara gestatoria ya lo tenía claro, pero ¿qué tenía que ver el macho con ese proceso a nivel molecular¿Dónde estaba "la tortura" que ellas podía sufrir por parte del macho?

Eventualmente, eso lo pudo descubrir al leer información de bases de datos micronianas que eran intervenidas por los espías con la finalidad de saber acerca de los movimientos de estos; Azonia aprovecho toda esa información que ahora tenía, no solo la de tipo militar, para averiguar esta información que le era tan necesaria para calmar sus dudas.

Porque después de todo, la información que extrajo de las meltrans que regresaron de convivir con los humanos era muy vaga e imprecisa, con poco rigor científico, producto del miedo que ellas sentían y que les impedía ser imparciales. Por lo mismo decidió que debía averiguarlo por si sola; quería asegurarse que Khyron no le podría hacer daño, quería evitar que llegara a ser un animal como los micronianos.

"_Ya estamos demasiado contaminados como para dar pie atrás."_ pensaba "_pero tampoco se trata de dejar que Khyron me haga daño o que otros zeltrans dañen a mis meltrans."_

Entendió de las lecturas y datos que obtenía de la red de conocimientos micronianos que para producir un "inmaduro" se necesitaban de un macho y una hembra adultos, con sus cuerpos totalmente desarrollados. Que la hembra tenía algunos días que podía ser fértil al mes – o sea, cada ciclo lunar-, y esos eran aproximadamente dos semanas después de haber sangrado.

A su vez, para llegar a producir un inmaduro, el macho tenía que se capaz de expulsar material orgánico que contuviese su información genética a través de su sexo; pero para que eso ocurriera, tenía que reconfigurarse: pasar de un estadio en reposo y flácido, a uno en que adquiría un mayor tamaño y se ponía erecto. Todos estos cambios eran para que pudiese entra en contacto con el material genético viable de la hembra; para eso debía introducir su sexo dentro de una hendidura que ella tenía entre las piernas dentro de los días fértiles del mes y que era por donde ella también sangraba. Ese proceso se le llamaba cópula, pero entre el vulgo microniano se le conocía como "hacer el amor".

Como de costumbre, los micronianos eran incapaces de llamar a las cosas por su nombre y lo llenaban todo de eufemismos y dichos sin sentido. Lo más asombros es que ella había visto a las bestias realizar ese comportamiento, pero nunca había sabido para qué servía, y tampoco se le había ocurrido pensar que algo así pudieran hacerlo las especies superiores. Era un comportamiento totalmente primitivo.

También leyó que una hembra cuando quedaba esperando un inmaduro, inmediatamente cesaba de sangrar, ya que el sangrado solo era la eliminación del material genético descartado, que se iba renovando mes a mes si no se producía la unión con el material genético que aportaba el macho. Esta información coincidía con lo que habían explicado Shianne y otras meltrandis que habían regresado del mundo microniano, así que ahora la podía dar como verdadera.

El inmaduro crecía dentro de la hembra por espacio de nueve meses, pasando por todos los estadios evolutivos; primero no era mas que un montón de células, luego un pez, después un ave y por ultimo tomaba un aspecto mas parecido a un mono, para dentro de los tres últimos meses tomar un aspecto mas similar a un adulto.

Esto resultaba muy similar al proceso que ella había presenciado en las cámaras gestatorias de clonación que había visto al cargo de Reno, así que no le resultaba del todo increíble sino que tenía sentido. Luego, cuando estaba listo para salir al mundo exterior, era expulsado de dentro de la hembra por la misma hendidura por donde el macho había introducido su sexo. Ese proceso se le conocía como parto; Azonia se maravilló al ver las imágenes aunque la sangre no le produjo impresión: como guerrera que era la sangre no le alteraba, en cambio sí le parecieron horrorosas las caras de dolor que tenían las mujeres. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención que se mutaban a una de intensa alegría cuando les mostraban a sus inmaduros. Eso era algo extraño, ella nunca había visto que ninguna Meltran se alegrara especialmente de ver como los nuevos Zentraedi emergían de las cámaras de clonación; para ella, ese no era un motivo especial de celebración, sino algo normal y necesario dentro de una sociedad que sufría tantas bajas durante los combates.

Al procesar toda esta información, Azonia murmuraba para si _"tengo tanto que aprender…". _Más aun cuando comenzó a leer acerca de cómo los inmaduros crecían y llegaban a ser formas adultas e independientes, algo que ella creía imposible porque siempre había visto a los Zentraedi nacer ya como adultos. Pero los inmaduros eran de verdad, les había visto entre los Micronianos y sabían que comían esa sustancia tan peligrosa que ellos llamaban "leche".

Lo que más la confundía era que, después de haber leído todo sobre cómo ocurría el proceso, podía torturarse a una mujer. Shianne, Akian y todas las demás estaban totalmente convencidas de que los varones micronianos torturaban a sus mujeres, pero en todo lo que había leído no se decía nada sobre "tortura", y el único dolor que había era el del parto. Recordó entonces que ellas dijeron que los hombres micronianos torturaban a sus hembras para llegar a producir el embarazo, así que tal vez todo lo que había leído sobre la cópula era la tortura en sí.

En ese caso, ahora lo tenía claro: tenía que evitar que Khyron hiciera algo así con ella.

* * *

Khyron, en cambio, tenía la mente ocupada la mayor parte del día en otras cosas más bien de orden práctico que las preocupaciones que atenazaban a Azonia.

El traslado hacia el Amazonas ya había comenzado; Grell ya se encontraba allá junto con la avanzada que había llegado primero, y ahora se estaba ocupando de acondicionar el crucero para los que estaban en camino, además de hacer corredores de ruta seguros para no solo estar a salvo no solo de los VT, sino que también de otros zentraedis que no servían a los micronianos ni tampoco tenían señor. Esos bandidos se dedicaban al robo y el contrabando para poder sobrevivir y no seguían más que sus propias reglas. Un encuentro con ellos podía resultar especialmente peligroso, no solo por el entablar combate y gastar más aun el mermado arsenal, sino porque estos los delatarían sin problemas para poder conseguir las recompensas que ofrecía el gobierno micran.

Khyron se ocuparía personalmente del traslado de la cámara conversora, que era la parte más delicada de la mudanza no solo por el peligro de ser descubiertos con ella, sino que debía ser movilizada con extremo cuidado para poder preservar sus funciones. Por lo mismo se estaba posponiendo su traslado hasta que las condiciones fuesen las mejores.

Gerao se estaba haciendo cargo de coordinar el traslado del arsenal y los alimentos. Pequeños destacamentos estaban trasladando de forma fraccionada todas las armas que poseían debido al riesgo de ser descubiertos y perder parte de él. Hasta el momento las cosas iban resultando relativamente bien, pero también era consciente de que había bajas importantes debido a la gran distancia que tenían que recorrer, y el riesgo de ser descubiertos por sus enemigos, aparte había que sumar que algunos aprovecharon la oportunidad para desertar hacía la vida cómoda que les ofrecían los micronianos, o directamente se unían a los grupos de bandidos que localizaban durante el viaje. Khyron sabía que había muchos peligros en el viaje, pero contra cosas así no podía hacer gran cosa, solo evitar que sucedieran.

Sin embargo, su mayor preocupación estaba concentrada en Azonia; él no la veía en condiciones de poder recorrer esa enorme distancia que cubría desde el ártico al Amazonas. Sabía que, con la grave anemia que estaba padeciendo, era muy probable que no resistiese esa marcha y pudiese quedar muerta en el camino. Esa idea lo atormentaba, de solo pensarlo le producía una profunda angustia y rebeldía contra las circunstancias que se encontraban viviendo.

"_No podría dejar que le sucediera algo malo_." pensaba casi de forma obsesiva "_No con todo lo que significa ella para mí, y todo lo que hemos vivido juntos estos últimos día_." Con este pensamiento no pudo evitar el sonreír a pesar de lo preocupado que se encontraba, recordando los últimos descubrimientos que había hecho.

Como por ejemplo, que al fin le había encontrado una explicación y una solución a esa extraña inquietud en su entrepierna. Se dio cuenta que su problema en su condición de hombre realmente parecía deberse a Azonia: cada vez que estaba cerca de ella y ambos comenzaban a acariciarse, su sexo, que normalmente permanecía flácido y que solo le molestaba cuando deseaba orinar, comenzaba a cobrar vida propia, quedando cada vez mas hinchado y erecto…Lo que le resultaba muy perturbador y vergonzante porque se notaba su presencia a través del pantalón y porque a priori no podía controlarlo. Más aun cuando por ley estaba prohibido que ciertas partes del cuerpo fuesen vistas por otros, solo se hacían excepciones cuando se ocupaba una cámara conversora o por motivos de salud; por eso que su sexo aumentase de tamaño y quedase en evidencia sin poder controlarlo, le resultaba muy vergonzante, más en su caso personal que era el jefe y no podía dar la impresión de no tener control sobre su cuerpo a sus subordinados.

En una de esas sesiones de caricias, que en esos últimos días frecuentemente compartía con Azonia, se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de eliminar materia orgánica (algo que a pesar de todo le causaba un placer enorme pero que le seguía resultando desconcertante) y apenas alcanzó a salir corriendo a un baño privado para evitar que se ensuciara su ropa, todo esto ante la atónita mirada de Azonia que no sabía por qué razón había ido al baño con tanta urgencia. Al llegar y manipular su miembro para sacarlo del pantalón, se dio cuenta que con algunos movimientos y caricias sobre la piel del mismo podía incrementar el placer, tanto que incluso su respiración se aceleraba mucho, como si estuviera en combate, y finalmente llegaba a eliminar materia orgánica como las veces anteriores y coincidiendo con el momento en que sentía mayor placer.

Desde ese momento pudo dormir mejor; ya no ensuciaba la ropa de cama, ni tampoco corría el riesgo de que le sucediese un accidente estando con Azonia. Tan solo con aplicarse ese placentero tratamiento al menos una vez al día (a veces eran mas, todo dependía de sus pensamientos, el ejercicio físico que hiciese y la cercanía de Azonia) resultaba suficiente. Lo extraño es que nunca antes había imaginado que podía experimentar algo así, un placer comparable al del combate pero sobre su propio cuerpo. Que él recordara, nunca había sabido de ningún zentra que dijera que se podía sentir algo así solo por manipular esa zona de su cuerpo, así que la única explicación que había era que realmente se debía a una alteración más de las que estaba sufriendo desde que llegaron a ese mundo, o una enfermedad de origen microniano que él habría contraído por el contacto con los espías que habían vivido con ellos.

* * *

_También recordó con ternura, la batalla de la mermelada…Ocurrió que la tarde del día anterior, le llevó de regalo a Azonia un frasco de mermelada, que era una pasta hecha a base de frutos, y que según Gerao era bastante buena y no caía mal al estomago. _

_Azonia no le tenía mucha confianza a la mermelada ni a cualquier producto de origen desconocido y poco claro; aún recordaba el episodio de la leche y no quería llevarse sorpresas desagradables. Pero Khyron no tenía tanta desconfianza sobre esa sustancia que solo era un puré de frutas, y se puso mermelada en sus dedos color lavanda con los que comenzó a molestar, pasándoselos cerca de la cara para ensuciársela, dejando machas de color naranja sobre su piel mientras que reía con ganas. Azonia, para pelearle, también se puso mermelada en los dedos, y sin querer, la dulce pasta de melocotón le chorreó en la clavícula izquierda a Khyron. _

_Sin pensarlo siquiera, ella se inclinó y lamió la mermelada de la clavícula de él ahora que ya le había perdido el miedo, aprovechando de pasarle la lengua por el cuello, lo que les provoco en ambos un ataque de risa. En venganza, Khyron le pinto la cara con un poco de mermelada y de esa forma ambos continuaron atacándose mutuamente… No se dieron cuenta de cómo fue subiendo de intensidad, pero unos breves minutos más tarde, parecía un entrenamiento de lucha con mermelada condimentado con besos cada vez más intensos y apasionados._

_Hasta que de pronto, sin querer, Khyron le chorreó esta vez en el escote de la camisa de dormir…y estaban los dos tan entretenidos en el juego, que sin pensarlo siquiera Khyron se inclinó y le lamió el escote para limpiarla, comenzando a bajar con su lengua mientras que con su mano rechaza a un lado la camisa… hasta llegar al pezón y comenzar a rozarlo suavemente con la punta de la lengua. Azonia no pudo reaccionar, sino que por el contrario se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados, apenas conteniendo las ganas de gemir de placer, disfrutando de las caricias brindadas por Khyron. Se había quedado asombrada y gratamente sorprendida por las caricias que le esta profiriendo Khyron y las intensas sensaciones tan placenteras que en ella despiertan, mas cuando estas caricias habían sido secretamente deseadas por ella; parecía que Khyron le hubiese leído el pensamiento y el deseo que ella había guardado secretamente por algo así durante los últimos días por fin se hubiese hecho realidad. Sin detenerse mucho más, Azonia se entregó por completo a disfrutar del intenso momento que estaban compartiendo, sonriendo en secreto para si misma por ver cumplido su deseo._

_De pronto, sus manos parecieron reaccionar y comenzaron a recorrer los brazos de Khyron sintiendo sus músculos bien marcados tan diferentes a los de ella, más delgados y delicados en apariencia; le sacó la camiseta y se quedó mirando su pecho tan diferente al de ella, ahí era todo músculos en lugar de las protuberancias que ella tenía, y además observó que el tiene unos delicados vellos en el pecho que a simple vista no se notaban, pero que le dan un tacto diferente a su piel; no se resistió a tocarlos y recorrerlos porque ¿qué había de malo en ello cuando él mismo le había estado lamiendo un pecho? Si ella lo había deseado, seguro que él también._

_Khyron recibió las caricias con sorpresa; no esperaba que ella, tan comedida como era, fuese a hacer lo mismo que él había hecho… ¿Acaso ella también había deseado acariciarle el pecho en secreto? Eso no importaba porque la sensación le resultaba muy placentera y simplemente se dejó hacer. Azonia recorría su pecho, despertando sensaciones en su piel, totalmente desconocidas y novedosas que le perturban y le excitan en sobremanera. Él, quien siempre había querido disfrutar de cada momento de su vida, ahora estaba totalmente entregado a disfrutar no solo de las intensas y gratificantes sensaciones táctiles que ella le proporcionaba, sino que de algo mas profundo el compartir su intimidad y su cuerpo con alguien tan importante para él. _

_No esta dispuesto a negarse nada, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta a dónde llevaba a esa intimidad que estaban compartiendo, ni siquiera había imaginado nunca que algo así se pudiese hacer; solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos como aquella vez que sintió el impulso de acariciar su cabello. Ahora es un impulso semejante solo que mucho más intenso y perturbador._

_Él, a medida que le había ido recorriendo con sus manos y sus labios, torpemente había deslizado la camisa de dormir fuera del cuerpo de la meltran, que ha ido a parar al suelo. De esa forma, Azonia quedó prácticamente desnuda apenas vestida solo con sus bragas y sin que, sorprendentemente, reaccionara con disgusto o violentamente; parecía que hubiese estado esperando algo así, como cuando él la besó en el pecho. Khyron se quedó con la boca abierta, tan sorprendido por lo que veía como por la reacción de ella; mientras, observa con deleite su cuerpo esplendido pese a estar cubierto aun por las vendas y que había sido apenas insinuado por el uniforme. Khyron se sorprendió a si mismo por no estar preparado por lo que veía; en muchas transmisiones micronianas había visto innumerables veces a hembras en paños menores y aun incluso desnudas…Pero aunque sabía que eso era lo que iba a encontrar, (sobre todo después de haberle visto el seno a Azonia solo unas noches atrás), nunca le habían resultado particularmente llamativas porque las mujeres Micronianas le parecían tontas y endebles incluso aunque en secreto había reconocido que Minmey era hermosa. Pero sobre todo era porque nunca creyó que esas imágenes fueran algo importante, sino otra más de las tonterías que esos seres hacían… Pero ahora, verla a ella delante de esa forma, le producía una intensa excitación que le recorría como corriente eléctrica el vientre y se proyecta en su entrepierna, que responde al impulso con una hasta casi dolorosa erección. Ahora le había resultado más obvio que nunca que la presencia de Azonia, o mejor dicho, su cuerpo, era lo que provocaba esa extraña reacción en él. ¿Era por su desnudez? Tal vez, pero era la suya y no la de todas esas mujeres micronianas._

_En esa situación, alzó la mano con suavidad y le descubrió la venda sobre su hombro a Azonia; allí tenía la cicatriz de la herida en el hombro que se hizo cuando los micronianos le tendieron la emboscada para liberar a Minmey. La tocó suavemente y depositó en ella un beso suave, delicado, que Azonia devolvió depositando un beso apasionado en su cuello, mientras iba subiendo con su labios hasta llevar a su oreja en donde le profirió unos pequeños mordisco mientras que el tupido cabello azulón de él le hacía cosquillas en la cara; eso le transmitió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, que le embarga por completo, mientras a cada minuto que pasa, la deseaba aun más, incluso sin llegar a entender cuál era esa necesidad que sentía de ella…_

_Azonia también era consciente de sentir una intensa necesidad de contacto con Khyron, de abrazarlo. Él le había desnudado casi por completo y ella no se había negado sino que también había hecho lo mismo con él; mas no lo sentía como que estuviese mal, por el contrario es una necesidad urgente e imperativa que no iba a negarse, mientras se entrega con frenesí a ese desconocido contacto físico. "Nunca más" murmuraba entre dientes, mientras iba besando el cuello de Khyron, pensando que no iba a limitar sus sentimientos solo porque alguien había dicho que no era correcto, cuando se sentía mejor de lo que nunca se había sentido en toda su vida, ni siquiera en una de sus más sonadas victorias._

_Terminaron rodando sobre la cama, intercambiando besos y caricias, sucios de mermelada, hasta que el cansancio y el hambre los venció, y debieron higienizase para poder pedir algo de comer, de lo contrario sus subordinados se habrían alarmado de verlos es esas pésimas condiciones, además de dar mal ejemplo en cuanto al aseo personal.

* * *

_

Khyron fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que esa no era su actual preocupación principal; debía centrarse en la realidad y dejar de soñar despierto. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Pasa.- ordenó tratando de aparentar seriedad.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, dio paso al sargento Gerao.

- Jefe¿qué necesita?- le preguntó el feo zeltran sin rodeos. Gerao siempre era así de impertinente, pero a Khyron no le importaba.

-Azonia –contestó Khyron con rostro preocupado-…no esta en condiciones de viajar hacia el Amazonas, perdió mucha sangre y aun no se ha recuperado-.

- Es cierto jefe, ese viaje es muy largo y no esta exento de peligros. Ya ha visto los informes: no solo por esa travesía por lugares inhóspitos, sino que también por los micronianos y bandas de renegados zentraedis que se dedican a robar.- le dijo Gerao compartiendo la preocupación de Khyron, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Lo sé, Gerao. Por eso es que te hice llamar, para buscar el modo de que Azonia pueda llegar al Amazonas sin sufrir daños. La lealtad de las meltrandi depende de ello.-

-Y jefe ¿por qué no la microniza? Así sería más fácil llevarla hasta allá. Ella podría viajar en un bolsillo suyo.-sugirió el sargento, sonriéndole de forma picara.

- ¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir una estupidez así?!- estalló Khyron – ¿cómo se te ocurre que Azonia pudiese ser reducida a esa miserable condición?-

-Jefe… no se ponga así porque sabe no es tan mala idea. –contestó Gerao, aparentemente sin miedo a la reacción de su impredecible líder,- Si ella es micronizada, no tendría necesidad de caminar ni esforzarse y podría viajar escondida. Incluso si desgraciadamente hubiese un encuentro con los micronianos, ella tendría posibilidades de escapar. Pero si ellos la encuentran y la reconocen, podrían matarla sin más trámites, o peor aun, que esa escoria de zentraedi renegados pudieran entregarla a los micronianos a cambio de su sucia recompensa. En cambio, micronizada, podría quedarse escondida y escapar después del enfrentamiento.-

- Admito que después de todo es una buena idea si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista.-respondió Khyron con más tranquilidad en el rostro y pensando que cómo no se le ocurrió antes y dejarse llevar por sus prejuicios hacia los micronianos. Era por cosas como esa que no le molestaba la impertinencia de su sargento de confianza. - Solo que no podríamos viajar juntos, debo ocuparme de la cámara y no puedo cuidar de ella también.-

-Pero la podría enviar con un destacamento de zeltrans que lleven comida. Así sería menos riesgoso en el caso de ser sorprendidos que si llevasen armas; en ese caso serían ajusticiados sin tramites, pero su sorprenden un inocente grupo con comida, pueden simular que van hacia alguna ciudad microniana. Yo puedo elegir a soldados de confianza que le custodiarían hasta llegar al Amazonas.- le respondió Gerao.

-Es una idea muy interesante.-respondió Khyron con cara de estar preocupado aun no del todo convencido - Lo reflexionare y mas tarde te doy una respuesta definitiva. Ya te puedes ir.-

"_Jeejeje…_" rió para sus adentros Gerao, mientras se adentraba por el pasillo principal "_Seguro que lo va a pensar…más bien diría 'le voy a preguntar a Azonia'. Eso debería decir en lugar de que solo va a pensar en ello._ "

Rápidamente, Khyron se retiró a los aposentos de Azonia (o sea, los suyos) para comunicarle el plan que Gerao había tenido. Por más que lo pensara, no le veía mejor solución a la partida de ella, estaban perdiendo un tiempo precioso y había que ponerse en marcha ya; cuanto más tardaran en salir de ahí, resultaba más probable ser capturados… Y él había retrasado la partida por causa de las heridas de Azonia. Pero la posibilidad de que ella no pudiese soportar el viaje le atormentaba y le estaba haciendo ser irresponsable con sus hombres y la misión. Como Zentraedi, Khyron sabía que no podía sacrificar a todos sus hombres por el bien de uno solo, eso era algo que nunca le daría la victoria.

-…Azonia- exclamó Khyron, tragando saliva con dificultad cuando entró en el cuarto donde ella revisaba unas notas, ignorante de lo que iba a anunciarle.-Yo…yo creo que es mejor que partas mañana…- titubeo al decirlo- Ya es hora de irse. No se puede retrasar más, si lo demoramos más tiempo, será mas probable que nos encuentren.- se rascó la sien incómodo por la posibilidad que tenía que plantearlo a ella. -Pero será mejor que lo hagas micronizada. Así sería más fácil transportarte y poder esconderte en caso de ser descubiertos- le explicó con preocupación.

Khyron sabía que la micronización era un riesgo al quedar más expuestos a los elementos y a sufrir potenciales accidentes (como la vez que en un descuido arrojo un vaso sin tomar en cuenta que había cerca un zeltran micronizado) pero no había elección, Azonia no estaba en condiciones para enfrentar el viaje por si misma y eso era algo que ella también debía saber.

-Es verdad -asintió Azonia con rostro serio tras escucharle atentamente- No me gusta la idea de ser micronizada, me da… asco. Pero si apenas soy capaz de recorrer la nave entera, sé que por mis propios medios no llegaría al Amazonas. ¿Viajaremos juntos?-inquirió con ansiedad, buscando con su mirada los intensos ojos negros de Khyron.

-No, Laplamiz.-respondió Khyron con gravedad evitando mirarla a la cara; se le hacía difícil no solo decírselo sino que aceptarlo él mismo. -Yo debo ocuparme de la cámara. Sabes que es la parte más arriesgada y no quiero distracciones ni peligros innecesarios. Si vas junto a mi no me voy a ocupar de la cámara como es debido. No me gusta tener que elegir de esta forma, pero necesitamos la cámara para tu bienestar, y ya lo sabes hay: tiempo para cada cosa. Por eso es que no debemos viajar juntos-.

-Entiendo… la cámara es la principal prioridad. Aunque no me guste la idea de que tengas que elegir entre esa máquina y yo, ahora mismo es lo más importante.- afirmó Azonia con su mentalidad militar. – Entonces…- contestó coquetamente -Así será.- Y diciendo esto, se avino lentamente, y fue acercando su boca al oído de Khyron, -…Pero auque te preocupes tanto por esa cámara, eso no quiere decir que no me puedas dar una buena despedida…- al decir esto, le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja dejando claro qué quería hacer. Azonia había acabado por descubrir que él era particularmente sensible a ese gesto y sabía cómo usarlo con él.

A esa insinuación, Khyron le respondió:

-Será inolvidable.- y enlazó su cintura con el brazo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Azonia.

Ella le respondió coquetamente en ese juego que ahora le gustaba practicar tanto con él, un juego desconocido hasta ahora por ellos pero que estaba lleno de insinuaciones y deseo:

-Humm… Eso esta por verse.- mientras pasaba su nariz apenas rozándole el cuello a Khyron.

El Zeltran sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole por el cuerpo, ella sabía bien cómo insinuarse de esa forma y él estaba comprobando cómo lo hacía con él, pero no le importaba sino que lo deseaba. Mientras esto pasaba, Azonia comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta de su uniforme color borgoña, que rápidamente cayó al piso dejándole en camiseta. Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la cama sin que ella se opusiera. Los dos sabían perfectamente qué venía a continuación.

Al llegar a la cama, Khyron fue quien tomó la iniciativa, rodeándola por la cintura y sentándola sobre el lecho que ahora compartían, mientras que él se situaba de rodillas frente a ella. Allí, comenzó a quitarle lentamente la chaqueta de su destrozado uniforme sin mangas, y la ropa interior que debajo había, hasta dejarla desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, algo que después de lo del día anterior con la mermelada ya no le avergonzaba igual. Durante todo el tiempo no cesó de besarla sin que ella se resistiera con besos que recorrían sus labios, cuello, mientras que con una mano acariciaba uno de los senos y la otra estaba recorriendo tímidamente una de sus piernas; ahora sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho que la acariciaran de esa forma. Tenía la duda de si eso le ocurría a todas las meltrandi o solo a ella en particular, pero le llamaba la atención ver que Azonia fuera tan sensible con esa parte de su cuerpo en particular… Tal vez por eso las meltrandi siempre se protegían tanto el torso.

Azonia no podía reprimir sus deseos de gemir al ser acariciada de semejante forma, y de quitarle la camiseta y los pantalones a Khyron para responder a todas sus atenciones. Lo más difícil de quitar fueron las botas con los zahones azules que las cubrían.

-Malditas botas.- gruñó en voz alta Azonia lo que le causo bastante gracia a Khyron de verla así, tan ansiosa ella que siempre tenía un regio autocontrol.

-Estás realmente impaciente.- rió –Déjame a mí.- y él mismo tiró de ellas para quitárselas hasta quedarse descalzo.

Finalmente, el Zeltran de piel lavanda, quedó solo en bóxer, de una forma que nadie más había visto en él salvo ella, tan diferente de su acostumbrado corte militar en uniforme. Ella se fue acostando boca arriba en la cama para dejarle espacio mientras él iba trepando sobre ella al tiempo que la seguía besado; hacía tan solo un mes todo aquello había sido impensable, pero ahora ninguno de los dos lo encontraba escandaloso, sino que solo era una muestra de la relación que tenían. En un momento, Azonia separó sus piernas de forma instintiva, situándose Khyron en medio de ellas y quedando en contacto ambas entrepiernas. Hasta ahora, nunca se habían permitido semejante contacto.

Fue en ese momento cuando Khyron hizo un giro imprevisto, de forma que ahora era Azonia quien estaba montada a caballo sobre él.

-¡Qué hermosa vista!-exclamó con picardía Khyron en referencia a los senos de Azonia que veía claramente desde su posición.

Mientras, ella ignoró su comentario y se inclinó sobre él para besarle con cada vez mayor intensidad. Khyron no paraba de acariciar sus senos que están cada vez más erectos, algo que parecía gustarle tanto a él como a ella

Las manos de Azonia recorrían los costados de Khyron tocando cada metrode su piel lavanda, tan diferente de la de color rosado de ella, y llegando al límite del boxer, acariciándole por encima los muslos. En un momento, fue ella quien le había hecho girar de nuevo a Khyron hacia un costado y comienza a besarlo bajando por su cuello, pectorales, vientre… mientras que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer sus glúteos; si él podía tocarle el pecho, ella podía hacer lo mismo con su parte de atrás¿ o no?

Ambos sabían perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo estaba prohibido por las leyes de su gente: besarse, acariciarse con el agravante de que alguien del sexo opuesto les viese sin ropa y más aun en ese estado totalmente fuera de control. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo en forma audible, pero no solo no se arrepentían de lo que estaban compartiendo, sino que no estaban dispuestos a renunciar a esa intimidad recién descubierta. ¿Qué tenía de malo si era tan placentera¿Por qué debía estar prohibida como decían las leyes de su pueblo? Era absurdo.

Pero a pesar de ser así, Khyron no podía controlarlo más; contra su voluntad, su entrepierna estaba cobrando vida propia…Empujado por ese extraño deseo, en un movimiento rápido, se ubicó nuevamente sobre Azonia, quedando otra vez atrapado entre sus piernas; de esa forma ambos comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente siguiendo el instinto. En un momento dado, Khyron sintió que ya no se va iba a poder controlar si Azonia seguía moviéndose de esa manera tan peculiar.

-De…detente...-le suplicó con la voz entrecortada.

Pero Azonia no entendía su petición y siguió sin detenerse, hasta que de pronto Khyron se desplomó sobre ella, diciendo su nombre entre jadeos dejando a la meltran sorprendida por su reacción.

En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta que había algo húmedo mojando su entrepierna… _"¿Será que…? No, no lo creo, no creo que pueda ser eso…"_ pensó Azonia casi al borde de la desesperación al recordar todo lo que había leído solo unos días atrás.

Instantes después, Khyron parecía volver un poco en si; aun desplomado sobre Azonia, le dio un beso suave en la boca y la miró con cara de vergüenza y pena.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, algo extraordinario en él- Esto me pasa a veces desde que estamos en este planeta. No sé que enfermedad contagiada por lo micronianos será, pero la he contraído. No sé por qué, pero me ataca cuando estoy contigo o pienso en ti. Esta vez no lo pude controlar y emití ese líquido… pero sé que no es peligroso ni contagioso. Lo analicé y solo es un líquido orgánico que contiene material genético mío.-

Azonia escuchó asombrada su explicación. Ahora ya lo tenía todo claro; entendió el porqué de los besos cada vez mas apasionados, los juegos de manos sobre su cuerpo, el calor en su entrepierna… Todo esto estaba ¡preparando el terreno para ser torturada¡Y por Khyron¡Él que era la persona que más le había importado--- más incluso que sus más cercanas subordinadas! Debía arreglar ese equivoco cuanto antes, si no terminaría como pasó Mirilla y Seloy, siendo simples juguetes en las manos de varones micronianos pervertidos.

-No es una enfermedad lo que tienes.-le respondió con gravedad a Khyron y tratando de serenarse para explicárselo de la mejor manera -Es algo que te sucede por comer alimentos sin protocultura, como a mí me sucede con el sangrado de mi cuerpo.-

Al escuchar esto, Khyron se incorporó y se sentó frente a ella sobre la cama; su expresión cambió desde la pena y rabia a una de curiosidad. En otras circunstancias Azonia había encontrado esos cambios en su gesto como algo gracioso, pero para ella nada de lo que acababa de pasar lo era.

- ¿Por comer comida natural? Entonces¿es parecido a que tu cuerpo sangra¿Quiere decir que puedo generar descendencia?- Le pregunto muy asombrado a Laplamiz, con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

-Sí, es cierto, eso es lo que te pasa a ti por ser un Zeltran… Pero también es cierto que esa capacidad tuya puede generar mucho dolor y hacer daño a las Meltran…y en particular a mi -al decir esto, Azonia se cubrió con una sabana, ocultándose de él- Po …porque si seguimos avanzando en la forma en que intimamos, me llegarás a torturar, igual que lo hacen los micronianos con sus mujeres.-

Este ultimo comentario dado por Azonia con tanta seguridad, puso furioso a Khyron; nunca esperó ser comparado con un microniano, y menos por Azonia, en algo tan personal e importante para él, como eran los extraños sentimientos que le unían a ella desde hace ya tanto tiempo y que desde que estaban en la Tierra habían aumentado enormemente, hasta casi ocupar la mayor parte de su vida. No era su culpa padecer esa enfermedad o sufrir esos cambios en su cuerpo, él no la había buscado, no deseaba ser fértil ni comportarse como un animal, tan solo necesitaba de Azonia y esa era la única verdad. Pero esa afirmación de ser capaz de maltratarle le sacó totalmente de quicio.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decirme una cosa así!- Casi rugió de rabia levantándose de un salto de la cama, -¿¡Acaso te volviste loca¡Yo soy un zentraedi, no un microniano degenerado!…Y lo que siento por ti no es una alteración química. Ya estaba presente en mí aun antes de venir a parar en este maldito planeta, antes de consumir alimentos sin protocultura, de venir a este sistema solar…incluso mucho antes de lo que imaginas. ¡Deberías saber que jamás te haría daño, sino hace mucho que estarías muerta¡Me escuchaste¡Muerta!-

Mientras decía esto, se iba vistiendo rápidamente con el uniforme que siempre llevaba, luego pateo una silla, y por último, se fue furioso de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Azonia quedo estupefacta por su contestación; nunca espero que el reaccionara de esa manera ni las confesiones que le hizo acerca de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Entendió que había cometido un grave equivoco al poner en duda la sinceridad de Khyron; después de todo, él era un Zentraedi y no mentía. Sin saber que hacer para reparar su error, enfrentándose a una situación emocional –el despecho- que nunca antes había sufrido, no se pudo controlar más su pesadumbre y se puso a llorar en silencio sobre la cama hasta que se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto, Khyron se había ido a la antigua sala de mando que estaba semi destruida. Una vez allí, aprovechó de desahogar su ira producida por semejante despecho, pateando algunos de los muchos escombros que había allí hasta que se cansó. Pese a haberse desahogado, no podía creer que se hubiese descontrolado de esa manera frente a Azonia; él sabía que era razonable que ella tuviese temor, y no solo porque ella tenía una mente demasiado regida por las normas y el protocolo que estaban trasgrediendo, sino por todo lo que las meltrandi que habían huido de los micronianos le habían contado sobre las torturas que sufrían sus mujeres.

Aunque una cosa era compartirlo con él y otra pensar que sería capaz de maltratarla cuando él seria incapaz de hacerla daño de ninguna forma. Era cierto que a veces podía llegar a ser muy cruel con sus enemigos e incluso con sus subordinados… pero no con ella, la meltran que había poblado de sueños su vida, la que le había dado razones para esforzarse y querer ser más cuando el apenas era solo un teniente…

"_Si ella lo recordara como hago yo… sabría que soy incapaz de hacerle daño_." Finalmente, se acomodo en un sillón que estaba al menos utilizable, hundió su cara entre sus rodillas y agarró en un puño sus tupidos cabellos acerados, tratando de controlar así la furia que sentía contra si mismo.

-¡Cosmos!-murmuró para si - Cómo me comporte con ella, ahora sí que no a va a tener dudas de que yo seria capaz de hacerle daño.-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Khyron se recriminó a si mismo por su carácter violento.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte III Revelaciones**

_Yo Seré El Aire,_

_Tu Serás La Piel,_

_Que Me Cubra la soledad,_

_Déjame Estar Junto A Ti _

_Mago de Oz_

Temprano por la mañana, Azonia tuvo que ser despertada por una de sus meltrandis, ya que se había quedado dormida y a pesar de que ya había llegado la hora de partir, aún no había ido a donde estaba la cámara conversora para micronizarse.

Le fue muy extraño despertar de esa manera, sola en su cama, y se sintió más desorientada al ver a una de sus subordinadas despertándole en lugar de Khyron, a quien ya se había habituado al ver junto a ella por las mañanas. Más aun porque ella no les ordenó que viniesen a despertarla por si ella no lo había hecho cansada por su anemia. Entonces recordó la desagradable pelea la noche anterior y no pudo evitar que se le hiciese un nudo en la garganta. Ahora resultaba obvio por qué razón eran una meltrandi quien la había despertado y no Khyron.

-Señora¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó la meltrandi joven y menudita conocida como Akian que hacía las veces de segundo oficial medico, -Se le ve pálida y ojerosa-.

-No es nada.-respondió Azonia pasándose la mano por sus cortos cabellos rizos.-Solo estoy un poco impaciente por salir de aquí.

La muchacha, al ver salir a Azonia de su cuarto de reposo, intercambió por detrás de esta, sendas miradas con su superior, la oficial médica Shianne y se susurraron.

-Parece que pelearon con Lord Khyron…Mira la cara que tiene- dijo Akian, avispada por la experiencia de haber visto esas situaciones entre las mujeres micronianas.

-Esas ojeras y esos ojos hinchados y rojos…Debe haber estado llorando por un buen rato- corroboró Shianne la oficial médica.-Me cuesta creer que nuestra señora haya hecho algo así por ese loco.-

Azonia escuchó ese cuchicheo a su espalda y se giró lanzándoles una severa mirada, lo que dio abrupto término a la charla y ni Shianne ni Akian se atrevieron a decir nada más durante todo el tiempo que su señora tardó en prepararse para introducirse en la cámara conversora.

Una vez allí, cuando estuvo preparada, cedió su destrozado uniforme de comandante a Kyatta Hesh, su primer oficial, quien lo tomó para guardarlo. Llegando en instantes a la cámara conversora en la que Azonia, totalmente desnuda, con un suspiro, se introdujo rápidamente dentro de la cámara para dar inicio a la micronización, un proceso que encontraba repugnante pero necesario.

* * *

_La noche anterior, después de haberse calmado un poco, Khyron se dirigió a la primera oficial meltrandi Kyatta Hesh, dándole las órdenes de preparar la cámara para Azonia y que pasaran a despertarla temprano por la mañana._

_-¿Ud. no va a dormir ahí?- Preguntó Kyatta con preocupación, ya que no tenia ganas de verle durmiendo junto a Azonia cuando cumpliera su orden y como era lo que se rumoreaba sobre ellos. _

_-¡Tu solo limítate a cumplir mis ordenes¿esta claro?! Ella está muy debilitada por su pérdida de sangre y necesita descansar muy bien antes de partir.- respondió Khyron sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tiñesen de rojo. Estaba sorprendido que se le hiciese una pregunta de ese tipo, recién vino a caer en cuenta cuan pública era su relación con Azonia, como para que una subordinada se animase a preguntarle algo así; era por eso que había dado semejante excusa sobre la debilidad de la líder meltrandi_

_Después de dejar organizada la partida de Azonia, pasó a buscar unas cervezas garudanas que aún quedaban en el almacén de provisiones "no oficiales", y se dirigió a la sala de mando derruida; ahí se bebió las cervezas y se dispuso a dormir en un sillón._

_Lo que Khyron no sabía es que Gerao lo estuvo observando desde la puerta, sorprendido por encontrarle allí a esas horas; al verlo actuar así, el feo sargento meneó a cabeza. Sabía que cuando el jefe hacía cosas así es porque estaba pasando un mal momento, y que igualmente también era un mal momento para acercarse a él por el mal genio que tenía; pero nunca había visto así a su jefe, tan deprimido y no dejaba de preocuparle. Gerao era muy consciente de que el éxito de su misión, de poder salir de ese mundo, dependía de lo que su líder hiciera; y verlo en ese estado tan decaído no era un buen augurio._

"_Meltrans" se dijo "Está claro que por eso deben vivir lejos de nosotros…Si no hay que mirar al jefe, que nada lo desanima…Humm cierto, aunque yo diga eso, la verdad es que ahora no sería capaz de vivir sin ellas…"_

_Gerao solo pudo apartarse de la puerta destrozada y salir de allí en silencio.

* * *

_

Khyron se despertó bruscamente a la mañana siguiente. Recordó que deseaba hablar con Azonia antes que entrase a la cámara y poder arreglar el mal entendido antes de que ella se hubiese ido a la hora señalada; no quería que se fuese enojada con él, creyéndole capaz de cometer las peores bajezas con ella solo porque ahora ese maldito mundo hubiese descontrolado su cuerpo.

Al ponerse en pie, sintió todo el cuerpo adolorido y un taladro en la nuca; la resaca le estaba partiendo en dos la cabeza, y además de las cervezas que tan malamente se había bebido la noche anterior, también le molestaba el haber dormido sentado. Salió rápidamente hacia las habitaciones que habían compartido hasta justo la noche anterior, pero ella ya no estaba allí, y cuando llegó a la cámara ya era tarde para charlar, ya se encontraba a mitad del proceso. Realmente Azonia había sido puntual a la orden del plan de micronización.

Viendo que no podía hacer otra cosa, salió a darles las últimas instrucciones a los soldados que la escoltarían, no quería que nada quedara al azar ni que pasara cualquier imprevisto durante el viaje. Dentro de una semana, Azonia debería estar llegando al Amazonas, y en ese tiempo, tal y como estaban las cosas, podría ocurrir cualquier problema.

Al salir de la cámara, Azonia se vistió con unas ropas traídas por las meltrans que regresaron de los micronianos y que habían conseguido para ella; eran ropas más bien graciosas y variopintas: una remera de color negro que se le ceñía al cuerpo, unos pantalones color caqui muy sueltos y con muchos bolsillos por todos lados que le daban mucha holgura de movimientos, unos botines de color café atados con cordones, complementados con una campera muy ancha que le hacia parecer enorme y una gorra con visera de color negro para protegerse del sol. Azonia había visto suficientes imágenes de Micronianos como para intuir cómo debía ponerse todo eso, pero seguía encontrándolo raro; según le explicaron, que fuera de los militares que ocupaban uniformes, ahí cada uno se vestía como mejor le parecía. Realmente los micronianos eran muy liberales en algunas cosas y su ridícula norma a la hora de vestir era una. Finalmente, ella misma les dio las ultimas instrucciones a sus oficiales y pidió ser llevaba donde partiría a su viaje.

"_Esperaba que viniese a verme al menos."_ pensó para si _"No me puedo ir sin verlo_…_quizás no_ _volvamos a estar juntos nunca mas…"_ esa idea le atasco algo en la garganta, _"¡Qué torpe he_ _sido!_" se auto reprendió "_Lo que el mas odia son los micronianos y le trate como si fuese uno. Debía haberle escuchado antes de reprenderle por algo que él ni siquiera sabía qué era."_

Finalmente ambos se encontraron, pero estaban rodeados de soldados y el tiempo apremiaba, así que tampoco era el momento para hablar. Azonia le miraba desde su nueva estatura de 1.75 m; era raro ser tan pequeña y vulnerable, además de encontrarse desvalida con su nueva estatura, se sentía muy culpable al saber que no había sido justa al tratarlo mal la noche anterior "_No es su culpa si le suceden esos cambio y nuevas sensaciones_ _en su cuerpo. Si yo también las siento y a pesar de todas las molestias que he sentido, también me han gratificado¿por qué el no puede tener derecho a sentirlas?"_ reflexiono "_Se le ve pálido y ojeroso y su ropa esta desordenada… ¿estará enfermo de preocupación¿O seguirá furioso?"_

Khyron, por su parte, sentía pena de que se fuera y no pedirle disculpas por ser tan irascible, seguía recriminándose en privado su mal carácter, por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Le dolía verla tan pequeñita y frágil… tan microniana, e involuntariamente recordó cuando casi asfixió a Minmei por apretarla muy fuerte, llevado solo por la ira y el odio que sentía hacia esa microniana en particular, y eso le hacía recordar cómo podría haber reaccionado la noche anterior; le hacia sentir un escalofrío por su espina dorsal el pensar en esa posibilidad

Le preocupaba que a pesar de sus instrucciones, alguno de los soldados por error la apretara, o sin querer se le llegase a caer. Además se encargo de revisar que llevasen suministros médicos para atenderle en caso de tener una reagudización de sus síntomas, raciones de comida en tamaño adecuado para ella, mudas de ropa de repuesto. Para trasladarla se ocupo una capsula acolchada y climatizada, que venia disimulada en medio del cargamento de comida, para evitar atraer la atención de los VT que pudiesen andar volando cerca de ellos.

Pero lo que más le apesadumbraba era saber que ella se iría de su lado, sin poder haberle pedido perdón por su fea reacción. _"Ojala que los días pasen rápido, y que salga todo bien para que podamos hablar"_ pensó, sin quitarle le vista de encima a Azonia quien a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, no dejaba de serle atractiva en esa ridícula ropa microniana. _"Se ve hermosa, aun vestida de forma tan extraña_" se dijo para si.

Finalmente el destacamento partió hacia el sur, moviéndose a ras de tierra para no ser detectados por los radares. Khyron se dio la licencia de quedarse afuera, mirando hasta que les vio desaparecer en el horizonte, sin poder evitar sentir una extraña emoción que le oprimía el pecho.

Al entrar de nuevo en el interior del Queadol que había sido su casa durante tanto tiempo, se encontró con Gerao que venía de mal humor hacia donde su jefe se encontraba; eso era cosa rara en él y que divirtió mucho a Khyron, ayudándole a sentirse un poco mejor.

-Gerao¿por qué tienes esa cara?-le preguntó casi sin poder contener la risa al verle en ese estado.

-Es por culpa de una maldita meltran, jefe.-le respondió algo molesto por la situación incomoda en la que se encontraba-O quizás de todas… las Meltrandi solo dan problemas.-

-¿Si? –Le dijo alzando una ceja- Parece interesante¿qué será eso que te hicieron? No he recibido quejas de nadie más.-

- Lo que le hayan hecho a los demás, yo no lo sé… Yo solo paseaba inocentemente por el sector de las meltrandi…y sin querer, no me di cuenta…- al decir esto, se puso colorado como un tomate al ver la mirada divertida de Khyron que su jefe no se preocupó de ocultar, - Las estaba observando.- respondió confuso por la reacción de Khyron, sabedor que existía una prohibición expresa de no ir a ese lugar.

-Umm ¿no se supone que esta prohibido circular por esa área¿Y que fue lo que paso? –Preguntó Khyron casi a punto de echarse a reír por la cara de Gerao, pero el feo sargento estaba demasiado ofendido como para no contar lo que le había sucedido.

-Me largaron un balde de agua fría por la espalda.-confesó evidentemente avergonzado ante la risa de su jefe, quien después de todo sabía que Gerao le hacía "demasiado" caso a las meltrandi.

-¡Jajá jajá!!- Khyron no pudo contener las carcajadas a pesar de la cara de Gerao.

-No es gracioso jefe. Las meltrandi están todas locas… Antes de que alcanzara a decir algo, la primera oficial Hesh dijo _"ordenes de Lady Azonia" _y todas se rieron en mi cara.-explico el zeltran de feo rostro.- Serán la elite, pero no tienen ninguna disciplina si se comportan así.-

-Dime la verdad Gerao¿a quién andabas mirando?-mientras pensaba en lo ingeniosa que era Azonia al ordenar lo de arrojar agua a Gerao, que de paso mal no le venía.- Es de ti de quién he recibido quejas de parte de las meltrandi. No me extraña que Azonia ordenara que te hicieran eso.-sonrió aún más.- Como ves, no es una falta de disciplina.-

-Yo, yo eh…jefe...Yo…- mientras decía esto, ya parecía una berenjena de lo rojo que estaba su moreno rostro. -No sabía que se hubieran quejado de mí…- el sargento tenía miedo sobre cuál podía ser la reacción de su jefe.

-Bien, no me lo digas si no quieres o no puedes.- alentó Khyron en un tono cada vez más burlón, cosa que alivió a Gerao porque si su jefe hubiese estado de mal humor, le habría castigado- Pero creo que como son nuestros últimos días en mi Queadol, sería bueno, organizar una reunión para aligerar la carga de cerveza garudana.- al decir esto le guiña un ojo -Y de paso que nos sirva de consuelo…-

Al oír eso de "_nos sirva de consuelo"_, Gerao sonrió para si; él sabía que su jefe tampoco lo estaba pasando bien, después de haberle visto beber de esa forma la noche anterior y verle la cara que tenía "_A mí me habrán dado un baño con el balde, pero seguro que él también era víctima de una meltran haciendo lío._" pero al menos lo van a pasar bien como en los viejos tiempos. La única lástima era que no todos podrían reunirse igual que antes, porque la mayoría como pasaba con Grell, ya había partido.

-Como ordenes, Khyron¿quiénes estarían invitados?- preguntó Gerao con la esperanza que podrían ir las meltras que aun quedaban en la nave

-Solo oficiales zeltrans de rango superior que quedan, si esa era tu pregunta.-le respondió Khyron de forma guasona, -Alguien debe quedar sobrio para el trabajo que tenemos por delante, y además que dudo quieran participar en una fiesta si Azonia no esta con ellas.- al decir esto no puede evitar sentir una puntada en el pecho, el también preferiría que ella estuviese, aunque sus hombres seguro que agradecerían un momento para relajarse de la tensión de sus últimos días. Khyron siempre había sabido cómo hacerse popular entre sus tropas a pesar de su fama.

-¡Voy a prepararlo todo!- exclamó Gerao, partiendo rápidamente a organizar la fiestita.

Pocas horas más tarde, cuando ya no salían más destacamentos hacia el Amazonas, los oficiales zeltrans que aun quedaban en la nave se reunieron en la sala de oficiales donde normalmente se juntaban para comer y socializar, solo que ahora el ambiente era incluso más festivo y relajado que esas veces.

Muchos de los que habían regresado desde los micronianos tenían unas cosas llamadas naipes que les permitían jugar de diferentes maneras y hacer apuestas, lo que hacia mucho más animada la reunión. Aunque entre los zentraedi de las tropas de Khyron, la música y todo lo que tuviera que ver con Minmey estuviese terminantemente prohibido, su líder les permitía licencias más inofensivas como los juegos de cartas y similares.

Finalmente, cuando ya estaban bastante bebidos y relajados como para sentirse desinhibidos, sirvieron en la mesa el resultado de una más de las cosas que habían aprendido a hacer en ese planeta, cocinar: un asado de carne de origen desconocido, aunque eso les importaba muy poco por el ambiente de fiesta en el que estaban. Mientras se servían generosos trozos de ese animal asado que comían con deleite, en ese momento de relajo y borrachera, fue cuando por fin algunos se pusieron a despotricar acerca de los inconvenientes que tenían que soportar desde que estaban viviendo en la Tierra, algo que les había estado molestando durante meses pero que hasta ese momento no se habían atrevido a decir en voz alta.

Khyron, quien no estaba bebido ya que aun sufría con un poco de resaca por la borrachera de la noche anterior, apenas se había servido una copa; más sereno que los demás, los escuchaba con gran interés, descubriendo así que no estaba solo en sus padecimientos, si bien jamás se animaría a compartirlos con nadie. Con la única persona quien se había sincerado hasta ese punto era con Azonia, y eso le había valido la pelea de la noche anterior; y el otro que sabía algo más sobre todos esos cambios era Grell puesto que por su posición y cercanía era inevitable que no se acabaran enterando.

-…Me siento la criatura mas apestosa de todo el cosmos.-dijo una voz anónima en medio del grupo-Si no me baño y me cambio de ropa a diario, podría matar micronianos solo con mi olor.- el dueño de esta voz era Daedo, un teniente bottoru que jamás había estado en contacto con micronianos, de modo que cualquier cosa referente a ellos le producía alarma.

-Eso es desagradable pero no tan molesto como los pelos.-añadió Zardo un cabo que se notaba muy velludo, no solo en su cara se esbozaba una barba rebelde que se notaba crecida aun antes de terminar el día, sino que sus brazos, pechos e incluso su espalda y dorso de las manos tenían pelos. -No solo me están saliendo pelos en la cara, sino que en los brazos, piernas, pecho, incluso en mi entrepierna… Un día me voy a levantar y no me voy a ver la cara por culpa de los malditos pelos. Voy a parecer una bestia.- al decir esto, agarró su bebida tragando el contenido de su copa de una vez.

-Sí, como la que te estás comiendo.- rió Gerao, mientras miraba el fondo de su copa.

Todos, menos Khyron, se largaron a reír por el comentario del sargento; parecía que todos estaban padeciendo algo parecido, pero compartirlo de esa forma ayudaba a aliviar la tensión.

-…Es por eso –dijo un tercero, que había regresado de los micronianos que se llamaba Salta y ostentaba el rango de sargento, al igual que Gerao. Vestía con el uniforme que llevaban los zentraedi que vivían entre ellos pero no tenía ningún rasgo físico reseñable - Que los Micronianos usan desodorante para disimular el olor y se afeitan el vello que les sale.-

- ¿Las mujeres también se afeitan?- Preguntó con sorpresa Zardo que jamás había tenido contacto con los micronianos y a pesar de vivir en la misma nave, menos aun con mujeres.

Otro de los retornados, el pelirrojo Utema se largó a reír al oír su inocente pregunta.

-¡Noo, jajá! Esa es una característica de sus hombres, y ahora de los zentrans… Pero a ellas les pasan otras cosas aun peores.- explicó divertido Utema.

-¿Como cuáles?- Preguntó Gerao muerto de la intriga y siempre ansioso de saber cosas nuevas sobre las meltrandi.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Utema que había vivido por casi dos años entre los micronianos y parecía saber más que los demás.- Por lo que sé, el cuerpo de ellas sangra, pero no me pregunten de que parte. Sé que les pasa todos los meses siguiendo a los cambios de la luna… ya saben, el satélite que tienen en este planeta.

Y eso las pone de un pésimo humor porque no sangran como con las heridas de un combate. Tendrían que ver como se ponen: se enojan de nada, incluso llegan a llorar, también les duele la cabeza, la panza… Hasta que no lo vi, no imaginé que una mujer pudiese comportarse de esa forma. –Dio un trago a su bebida,- Además, aunque no lo crean, los micronianos se reproducen a través de ellas en lugar de ocupar las cámaras de clonación como nosotros. Y para que eso pase, tienen que llevar el vientre hinchado por 9 meses terrestres porque es ahí es donde se forman y crecen los inmaduros… Y después nacen, que es un proceso horroroso, peor que cualquier combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra un batallón Invid. Se ponen a gritar de dolor porque tienen que liberar de su cuerpo al inmaduro y en esa lucha sangran mucho… Y si eso no fuera poco, después les toca alimentar con una sustancia que sale de sus senos a los inmaduros que nacen de ellas, hasta que pueden comer comida que es cuando les salen los dientes.- termino de explicar Utema, sin sospechar el impacto que tendría su revelación; al haber vivido por largo tiempo entre los micronianos muchas cosas que al principio le confundían ahora le parecían muy normales, como explicar el proceso reproductivo microniano.

Hubo un silencio enorme en todo el salón, nadie se esperaba oír algo así. Algunos mientras escuchaban la revelación, se habían quedado pálidos de horror, otros en cambio lo dejaron para chistes de mal gusto, mas ninguno quedo indiferente.

-¡Prefiero afeitarme y tener muchos pelos!- gritó Zardo el que se había quejado de su mal olor y los pelos, embocando otra copa bebiéndola de un solo trago.

-¡Sí, es verdad!- corearon los demás.

El único que no dijo nada sobre lo que acababan de escuchar fue Khyron, quien se quedó pensando en la revelación que acababa de escuchar y que no era muy diferente de lo que Azonia le había contado, solo que ella no lo había hecho con tanto detalle. Pero antes de poder reflexionar más sobre ese descubrimiento, la conversación entre los oficiales que estaban bastante borrachos, le dio nuevas pistas acerca de que lo que le estaba sucediendo a Azonia; su temor hasta hace unas horas incomprensible por no saber más que una pequeña parte, ahora lo estaba encontrando razonable y también poder entender los cambios que estaban sucediendo en su cuerpo.

- Pues todo eso que les pasa a las mujeres micronianas será asqueroso… Pero nosotros también tenemos que sufrir. El afeitarse y los pelos son una cosa, pero los sueños raros, en los que amaneces mojado con la entrepierna endurecida es otra cosa.- apuntó un zeltran bastante jovencito (que solo tenía semanas de nacido cuando llego al sistema sol) que llevaba por nombre Walird y que hasta ese momento no había intervenido.

-Sí.- corroboró Daedo -Antes nunca me sucedía, ahora es cosa de todos los días.-

-Aunque si no fuera porque amaneces mojado, no puedes negar que es agradable.- intervino Gerao con su habitual desparpajo y desinhibición.

-Para mí que es culpa de este maldito planeta.- opinó con absoluta convicción Zardo.

-Culpa o no, a mí no solo me pasa cuando duermo, también cuando estoy despierto, jejee y ahí se aprovecha mejor- intervino otro zent con malicia y que también había convivido con los Micronianios. Este llevaba por nombre Martos y tenia su rostro azuloso surcado por cicatrices de un rebelde acné.

-¿Si¿Y cómo se puede aprovechar mejor?- Preguntaron varias voces al unísono.

-Solo es cosa de estar tranquilo por ahí, tocarse esa zona y tener cuidado en no ensuciarse la ropa.- respondió Martos que había dado la idea tan original.

Gerao se volvió a los zent que habían retornado de las ciudades micrans y les pregunto.

– Es la primera vez que oigo que algo así se pueda hacer… ¿A los micronianos también les pasa eso que su "condición de zentran" les causa problemas mojándoles la ropa y provocando sueños extraños¿Y cómo lo hacen para solucionarlo?-

-Sí.- le respondió con seriedad Utema el pelirrojo, antiguo miembro del batallan Agles bajo las órdenes de Breetai, pero que no se había logrado adaptar a la sociedad microniana -Desde que comienzan a madurar para convertirse en formas adultas. Para ellos esto es normal eso de tocarse ahí; ellos lo llaman masturbación y les sirve para aliviarse de los sueños molestos y evitar ensuciarse la ropa y no perseguir a las mujeres_.-_

_-_ ¿Y por qué eso de no perseguir mujeres¿Qué tiene que ver con los sueños raros o la ropa mojada?- pregunto extrañado Walird; el tenia sueños raros que le hacían despertar con la ropa sucia y su entrepierna hinchada, pero no le veía relación con el perseguir mujeres, cierto que últimamente las encontraba interesantes en sus formas, especialmente cuando estaban en sus trajes de pilotos tan adheridos a sus cuerpos, pero de ahí a perseguirlas…

- No se bien por qué sucede y su relación, entre esos fenómenos pero esos cambios en los cuerpos llevan a los micronianos a mirar a las mujeres y aun más a querer estar junto a ellas uniendo sus labios. Para no pensar en ellas y que no les pasen accidentes acechándolas es que ellos buscan alivio con la masturbación.- respondió Utema que sabia vagamente del tema, mas no lo quiso confesar; pero muchos de sus compañeros zent en Macross y aun cuando él mismo tenían ese inconveniente.

Walird al escuchar esta respuesta quedo pasmado, el tenía todas las alteraciones antes descritas e incluso reconocía que se quedaba mirando sin querer a las meltrans, pero ¿perseguirlas? Eso le parecía algo bastante bizarro. No fue el único en pensar así, mas antes que alguien lo expresase en voz alta, alguien hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Y las a las hembras también les pasa¿Ellas también tienen sueños raros y se les moja la entrepierna?- Preguntó Daedo, intrigado. –Si tienen que sufrir tanto para crear nuevos Micronianos, algo bueno les tiene que pasar también¿no?- tenía curiosidad de saber si las meltrans experimentaban algo semejante a ellos, claro que jamás se animaría a preguntarles por temor a la paliza que le podrían dar por atrevido.

Al escuchar esto, Khyron no pudo evitar que un pedazo de carne se le atragantara en parte por el nerviosismo y la incomodidad de escuchar hablar de esa forma de las hembras, en parte por el descaro con el que sus oficiales estaban hablando sobre cosas que él ni siquiera se había preguntado…No podía apartar a Azonia de sus pensamientos y le resultaba vejatoria la forma como se referían a ellas los zent, sentía deseos de golpear al insolente que preguntaba tan descaradamente de las meltans. El problema no era que le importasen todas ellas, pero Azonia era una y su líder máxima; para él, escuchar hablar así era una ofensa directa hacia ella y por lo tanto a él mismo.

-Sí, las micronianas también se tocan la entrepierna igual que ellos. Pero en ellas eso es diferente porque tienen ahí una pequeña hendidura en lugar de tener un miembro como nosotros pero pueden sentir cosas agradables igual que nosotros.- respondió Martos con tono de profesor.

Al escuchar esta explicación, la ira de Khyron se desvaneció por un momento y recordó con asombro el episodio de cuando la extraña reacción que tuvo ella la noche que él la tocó en el pecho y su cuerpo se tensó de esa manera tan extraña. ¿Sería lo mismo?

-Entonces ¿cómo orinaran?- quiso saber el peludo Zardo, ya que la alternativa de no tener un miembro para poder orinar le intrigaba sobremanera.

A lo que Gerao respondió rápidamente, -Eso que te importa a ti. Si quieres saberlo, te ves unas cuantas de esas películas micronianas que seguro que lo dicen.- y todos se largaron a reír producto de sus ingeniosos comentarios y de la borrachera.

Pero en realidad, a pesar de su jocosa intervención, Gerao se había alarmado al ver la mirada de Khyron que estaba muy-demasiado seria. Él sabía de sus repentinos cambios de humor y que la velada podía tener un mal final si alguno de los borrachos se animaba a preguntarle acerca de Azonia, en su sano juicio nadie se atrevería a preguntarle algo tan indiscreto. Además que por su cara seria intuía que algo le estaba molestando en sobremanera sobre todo lo que se estaba diciendo; después de todo, Khyron siempre había sido muy expresivo pero también muy reservado con sus cosas personales, incluso tratándose de enfermedades o molestias físicas.

Gerao sabía que los zent murmuraban a espaldas de su jefe, incluso él no era una excepción. Todos veían que entre Azonia y él había una relación mas allá de lo profesional, incluso se rumoreaba que compartían el lecho; todos sentían mucha curiosidad de saber detalles de lo que hacían, y Gerao tenía claro también que si alguno en un exceso de confianza se animaba preguntarle algo acerca de ese tema a Khyron, podía terminar muerto. La conversación muy bien podría irse de las manos en cualquier momento.

Después de un silencio algo embarazoso, el jovencito que llevaba por nombre Walird, se animo a hacer una pregunta.

-¿Algunos de Uds. alguna vez juntaron los labios?- Le pregunto a Salta, quien hacía poco había retornado desde las ciudades micronianas. Quizás si hacía esa pregunta, Khyron se animaba a responder algo que todos sabían que había hecho (suponían que en más de una oportunidad) y sin tener que preguntárselo directamente; mas no sospechaba la respuesta que tendría su pregunta.

-Sí.- respondió Salta de forma guasona, -Cuando cierro la boca.- el aludido sospechaba que le querían sonsacar información acerca de su vida privada entre los micronianos, por eso es que respondió de esa forma tan ocurrente. Aunque jamás había besado ni besaría a una hembra.

-¡Jajá jajá!- Se rieron todos al unísono por su ingeniosa ocurrencia.

-No me refiero a eso, sino que si alguna vez lo hiciste con una microniana como hacen ellos continuamente.- insistió Walird, que estaba en plena ebullición adolescente y todo lo que se refiriese al sexo opuesto le resultaba atractivo en sobremanera.

-Yo no.- respondió Salta con convicción. Había llegado hace poco, escapando del cerco que se tejió en torno a ellos después del fallido secuestro a Minmei – A muchos micronianos les da asco acercarse a nosotros, así que es difícil que eso pase aunque ellos lo hagan continuamente. Pero sí sé que uno de mis compañeros lo ha hecho, e incluso ha unido su cuerpo con el de una hembra. Es más, ellos viven juntos y simulan ser una pareja microniana; por eso no los han atrapado, parecen perfectamente "Micronianos".-

-¡Quéee!- Exclamaron varios de ellos con enorme sorpresa, -¿Qué es eso de unir los cuerpos? Y ¿quién es el tipo que esta haciendo eso¿Y quién es esa microniana¡Ella lo puede delatar!- sus rostros mostraban pavor de ser descubiertos y que todos sus esfuerzos por sobrevivir y poder ganarles a los micronianos se quedasen en nada por culpa de un irresponsable.

-¡Ese tipo está loco¡Nos puede poner en peligro a todos!-gritó el jovencito Walird.

-¿Por qué no nos has avisado antes?- recriminó Daedo enfurecido, -¡Por su culpa nos capturarán a todos¡Ese tipo es un traidor¡Debe morir!-afirmó.

En ese punto, cuando el teniente Daedo afirmó esa posibilidad, todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a Khyron…Esperaban que su líder se enfureciera al saber que uno de sus espías no estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes y que por su culpa todos corrieran tanto peligro. Lo que acababa de descubrirse iba a acabar sin duda alguna, con una ejecución reglamentaria por traición, tan pronto lo pudiesen atrapar; ninguno de ellos sentía pena por él, sino que por el contrario se sentían traicionados.

Pero lo vieron no fue furia en el expresivo rostro lavanda de su líder, sino una cara muy extraña, que mostraba tanto interés y curiosidad como cualquiera de ellos… Aunque con su jefe nunca se sabía que podía suceder y quizás solo quería conseguir la información necesaria para castigar a los espías de la forma mas cruel que fuese posible.

-Continua.-ordenó secamente Khyron rascándose la sien y revolviéndose nerviosamente en su asiento-Tienes muchas preguntas que responder.-

El pobre Salta temblaba de miedo al darse cuenta de lo que después de lo que había pasado, había puesto en peligro la vida de su compañero; temía por su vida la de su compañero y por la pareja de este. No le quedo mas remedio que respirar profundo y empezar a responder a las preguntas con resignación.

-Señor… El nombre de él, es Sargento Bagzent, bajo las órdenes del primer oficial Grell.- respondió Salta de una sola vez, casi sin respirar.

-Ese inepto de Grell… Incluso ha pasado por alto algo así. – gruñó Khyron mientras se acomodaba en la silla – Puedes continuar.-

- Pero se equivocan respecto a su pareja, no es una microniana, sino la Sargento quadronno Marla Stein, antiguo brazo operativo (quiere decir que hacia los trabajillos sucios) de Lady Azonia.- explicó Salta con resignación, esperando resignado el escándalo que se iba a generar. Tanto si era una microniana como una quadronno, todo serían problemas para Bagzent: si era una mujer microniana, le ejecutarían por traidor… y si era una meltran, por romper con las normas. Y en su caso el castigo llegaría por encubrir a los dos insubordinados, estaba entregado a la idea de ser severamente castigado.

Hubo expresiones de asombro por parte de todos los presentes, incluso de Khyron. Al menos como era una quadronno, no había peligro de que al leal Bagzent le tacharan de traidor.

"_Es increíble"_ pensó Khyron, _"No sabía que a otros también les sucediese lo mismo que_ a _Azonia y a mí"._ Y esa revelación lo intrigó en sobremanera; siempre había creído que eso era algo que solo les ocurría a él y Azonia, nunca pensó que otros zentraedis sintiesen algo parecido por una meltran en particular, y menos aun que lo hubiesen llevado más lejos que ellos. Por la historia que habían compartido ya hacía tanto tiempo atrás y por sus peculiares características de personalidad, Khyron creía que los únicos zentraedis que eran capaces de compartir esa intimidad y sentimientos tan perturbadores era Azonia y él, por eso es que se sorprendió al escuchar la peculiar historia de los sargentos, si bien había notado en varias oportunidades que otros zents como Gerao por ejemplo sentían una atracción evidente hacia las meltrandis.

- Bagzent está exculpado; está claro que no es un traidor… Pero si ella es leal a nuestra causa¿por qué no regresó con Azonia?- Preguntó Khyron con desconfianza - Debería estar trabajando a las órdenes de Azonia como el resto de las meltrandi.-

-Es que ella teme que su señora Meltrandi no la perdone por cohabitar con un zeltran. Sabe que eso es contra las leyes, y además ella es de gran ayuda a Bagzent en sus misiones. Es ella quien consigue los artículos para las meltrandis, y además se dedica a trabajar por los derechos civiles de los zeltrans descontentos que siguen entre los micronianos. Ella es quien logra contactos en muchos lugares sin llamar la atención. Por su aspecto, Marla no se diferencia de las humanas y pasa muy desapercibida. Es por eso que él es tan efectivo en su trabajo, porque ella tiene acceso a lugares restringidos para nosotros.- respondió tímidamente Salta, que estaba muy intimidado frente a Khyron.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Khyron, pensando que al final él no tenía derecho a juzgarlos; si Azonia y él tenían una historia parecida, solo que los sargentos habían ido mas lejos al cohabitar abiertamente aun a riesgo de ser castigados.- Aunque hayan ido en contra de mis órdenes, si es así y nos son tan útiles, entonces que sigan juntos, siempre que no traicionen a nuestra causa. Si en algún momento usan su posición en nuestra contra, serán ejecutados por traición.- ordenó- ¿Y qué era eso que ellos hacen? Digo…eso de unir los cuerpos que decís que hacen para simular que son micronianos.- Preguntó tratando de aparentar poco interés pese a que se moría de curiosidad.

-Ellos unen sus cuerpos…No sé qué será eso que les camufla tan bien ni cómo lo harán respondió Salta ya un poco mas tranquilo viendo que Khyron estaba más calmado y que no iba a castigar a su compañero. -Bagzent nunca me comentó mucho al respecto, solo que es el grado de mayor unión entre un macho y un hembra, que después de practicarla quedas unido con esa persona de por vida y que deseas continuamente volver a repetir la unión de los cuerpos.-

-Entonces debe ser algo agradable- intervino Brack un antiguo cabo del batallón Jiabao que paradójicamente había acabado uniéndose a los Bottoru, -Si dan ganas de repetir la unión…-

-Además, debe funcionar muy bien para que los micronianos les acepten como uno más de ellos.- intervino no del todo convencido Daedo; que una pareja de zentraedis tuviesen comportamiento de micronianos le resultaba sospechoso, aunque no del todo imposible de imaginar al haber visto a Khyron besando apasionadamente a Azonia durante el secuestro de Minmei, más todas las habladurías que circulaban por ahí.

-Pero esa unión de cuerpos trae consecuencias.- replicó Salta con preocupación de que fuesen a pensar que era algo inofensivo, -Puede llegar a producir un inmaduro dentro del cuerpo de la hembra como nos ha explicado antes Utema_**-**_

-¡Qué asco¡Esas criaturas deformes! – Gritaron varios soldados.

-Dan más asco después de saber cómo se crean.-añadió Walird.- No veo por qué ellos quieren hacer algo así.-

-¿Y Bagzent tiene un inmaduro con la meltran?- Preguntó Khyron levantando una ceja.- ¿Es por eso que los micronianos los aceptan tanto?- no sabía por qué, pero el pensar en un inmaduro, no le producía la repulsión que se suponía debía sentir, sino que en su lugar sentía curiosidad de saber si los zentraedis podían ser capaces de producir inmaduros prescindiendo de las cámaras gestatorias. Sabía que Mirilla había hecho algo así, pero que un Zentraedi pudiese crear a otro sin usar cámaras gestatorias era algo asombroso.

-No señor. Ellos aprendieron a tomar precauciones para no tener uno. Los micronianos lo hacen ya que unen sus cuerpos a menudo, pero pocas veces tienen un inmaduro. Estos nacen cuando ellos deciden criar uno o por un equivoco, pero la mayor parte de las veces es algo programado.- respondió el pobre Salta que estaba casi por sufrir un ataque; los repentinos cambios de animo que observaba en el expresivo rostro de Khyron lo tenían muy asustado y no sabía hasta qué punto estaba haciendo esas preguntas por curiosidad o por indagar acerca de la fidelidad de Bagzent.

Lo que él no sabía era que Khyron estaba deseoso de retirarse a reflexionar acerca de las nuevas revelaciones, así que decidió dar por terminada la fiesta pudiese tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Al quedar claro que Bagzent y Marla eran fieles a la causa zentraedi, la conversación tomo otros rumbos. Algunos ya daban muestras de estar muy borrachos y se estaban quedando dormidos apoyados sobre la mesa. Otros se pusieron a jugar otra vez a los naipes, apostando sus días de descanso, que era lo único que disponían como propio en sus limitadas vidas y que les eran concedidos como meros tiempos de recuperación física y mental. Los conceptos de vacaciones, diversión eran desconocidos dentro de la sociedad zentraedi; ese fue uno de los motivos de sus deserciones en masa al conocer el estilo de vida microniano. Por ese motivo, Khyron aconsejado por Azonia, había aumentado la frecuencia de días de descanso y trataba de promover en ellos actividades sociales para que sus soldados estuviesen conformes y no deseosos de desertar.

-Muy bien, es hora de retirarse señores.- anunció Khyron cuando ya hubo pasado un rato y la conversación se había olvidado,-Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y no quiero a nadie quejándose por la resaca-. Espero por un buen rato hasta que vio las señas de cansancio en sus comensales, estaba muy apurado por retirarse a reflexionar acerca de los nuevos descubrimientos hechos en relación a las mujeres. Pero antes de retirarse, les hizo una advertencia, no fuesen a creer que por la conversación compartida, la disciplina dentro del Queadol se iba a relajar.

-Y recuerden una cosa…- dijo secamente y poniendo énfasis al hacer gestos con sus manos, -A pesar de todo lo que se ha dicho sobre Bagzent, está prohibido que se acerquen a las meltrandis, a menos que sea algo estrictamente profesional. No quiero recibir quejas por parte de ellas-. Diciendo esto, se retiró a sus aposentos a descansar.

* * *

_Fue imposible evitar que algunos soldados murmuraran entre si después de todo lo que habían hablado._

_-Es muy extraña la actitud del jefe- comentó Brack -Nos prohíbe tener contacto con las meltrandis, sin embargo él cohabita con su líder.-_

_-Si es muy extraño - respondió Zardo - Además ¿visteis el interés que puso al escuchar la historia del sargento Bagzent¿Por qué a él le perdona y a nosotros no nos deja?-_

_-Yo no me creo que sea solo porque Bagzent no es un traidor. Debe ser algo más.- dijo Walird. Tampoco comprendía la contradictoria orden de Khyron._

_-Para mí que se sintió identificado.- intervino Utema -Y no tendría moral para castigarle por vivir con una meltrandi, si el también vive con una. Lo que no entiendo es por que nos prohíbe acercarnos a ellas.-_

_-Eso es egoísta por su parte. Bagzent y él sí, y nosotros no… ¿Por qué?-se quejó Daedo._

_-Mejor no preguntes. Ya sabemos de quién estamos hablando.- dijo con preocupación Salta. Salvó por poco de ser ajusticiado y no quería seguir poniéndose en riesgo._

_-Seguro que esa orden no es de él, sino de lady Azonia.- afirmó Daedo. Al ser teniente tenía mas acceso a saber como se dictaban las órdenes -No creo que le moleste si nos acercamos a ellas, solo que la líder meltran le ha pedido nos ordene que no lo hagamos.-_

_-¿Y por qué iba a ordenar ella algo así?-preguntó Walird con extrañeza._

_-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?-replicó Salta, el que había contado lo de Bagzent, -Ellas seguro que ya sabían todo eso que hemos hablado sobre cómo se crean los inmaduros y tienen miedo de que les pase lo mismo por eso es que deben querer evitar nuestra cercanía.-_

_-Silencio uds.- ordenó Gerao de forma brusca, él venia caminando detrás y escuchando toda la conversación de sus compañeros. - Controlen sus lenguas, que hoy el jefe ha sido benigno con todos nosotros. No cuestionen sus órdenes.- _

_Lo cierto era que aunque él tampoco estaba muy conforme con esa orden renovada de no acercase a las meltran, ahora tenía que admitir que había una buena razón para que ellas no se le acercaran.

* * *

_

Un rato después ya en sus habitaciones privadas, Khyron notó que esa noche le quedaba muy grande la cama sin la presencia de Azonia a su lado; a pesar de todos los años que había dormido siempre solo, le había llevado muy poco tiempo acostumbrarse a dormir en su compañía, y la verdad era que ahora se sentía muy solo. El aroma de ella embargaba el lugar como si de una presencia fantasmal se tratara; no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba para dormir con tranquilad, y tampoco había pensado en que incluso se puede añorar a alguien solo por sentir su olor. Ese era el grado de compenetración que había alcanzado.

Khyron, mediante un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, apartó esos pensamientos melancólicos de la cabeza y comenzó a reflexionar acerca de los descubrimientos que había hecho de forma tan casual escuchando a sus oficiales.

El saber que sus hombres tenían sus mismas dolencias y problemas que él le aliviaba, si bien él jamás admitiría frente a todos ellos que los padecía de igual manera, salvo excepciones como los pelos en la cara que no se podían disimilar; él era el jefe de su batallón, su líder, y de su moral dependían todos sus hombres. Pero lo que más le impresiono, fue saber eso de la unión de cuerpos, que practicaban Bagzent y su meltran y que al parecer era muy agradable de realizar, como que tenían ganas de repetirla muchas veces. Era la primera vez que había oído hablar de algo así; todo lo que había visto sobre el comportamiento de los Micronianos en las transmisiones de TV eran besos y abrazos… precisamente lo que él había acabado haciendo con Azonia y reconociendo lo muy agradable que resultaba. Pero ahí no se decía nada más que eso.

"_Debe ser algo muy especial eso que quedas unido por toda la vida e incluso mas allá con una meltran_"-reflexionó rascándose la sien, su gesto involuntario cuando estaba preocupado por algo "_Si no, no se explica cómo es que la meltran prefirió quedarse con un simple espía corriendo peligros, en lugar de regresar a la seguridad junto a Azonia. Después de todo este tiempo, he podido ver cómo Azonia gobierna sobre sus tropas; todas sus meltrandi confiaban en ella como una especie de guía… Todas ellas le son fieles hasta el final, pero esa tal Marla ha preferido hacer… lo mismo que Mirilla y convivir por su cuenta con un varón al margen de las órdenes." _Gruñó molesto por la comparación.

"_Pero hay algo que no me queda claro… La unión de cuerpos que ha explicado Salta__debe ser la tortura de la que habla Azonia y que tanto le temen ella y las demás meltrandi. Está claro que es eso ya que ambas dan como resultado la producción de un inmaduro… Lo que no entiendo es como algo que dice Salta que es bueno porque Bagzent y su meltran lo experimentaron, también puede llegar a ser pernicioso."_

Se quedo un rato mirando al techo del dormitorio, mientras se estiraba tratando de abarcar todo el ancho y largo de la cama; de pronto sus negros ojos brillaron en la oscuridad del cuarto mientras se incorporaba en la cama, rascándose la sien. Se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

"_Sí eso debe ser; como los micronianos engañan y maltratan a sus mujeres, no lo pondría en duda. Esos tipos son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quieren… No engañan solo para luchar, sino entre ellos mismos… Pero Bagzent es un zentraedi auténtico, uno de mis más fieles Bottorus. Él no miente, no esta en nosotros el engañar y la mejor prueba es que la meltran se queda con él por su propia voluntad. _

_Tal vez sea esa la diferencia… Cuando los micronianos usan esas prácticas, resulta doloroso para sus hembras; pero si nosotros lo hacemos, no lo es para ellas." _dedujo convencido de su conclusión con una sonrisa._ "Criaturas miserables… siempre intentando demostrar que son mejores que nosotros."_

"_Entonces no cabe duda. La unión de cuerpos y la tortura deben ser lo mismo porque ambas dan el mismo resultado, que es el poder quedar unido a una meltran en cuerpo y espíritu, además de producir descendencia. Sin duda alguna, tiene que ser eso, porque los micronianos no usan otro método para producir nuevas generaciones... Pero¿por qué Azonia no dijo nada de eso? Ella solo me explicó que el proceso era repugnante y que había asustado a todas las meltrandi que se unieron a mi batallón…Incluso involuntariamente eso me ha beneficiado y ahora tengo a algunas de las mejores tropas zentraedi sirviendo a mi lado." _Sonrió con satisfacción

"_Y si la tal Marla ha aceptado unirse así a ese espía de mis Bottoru es porque quizás debe ser algo bueno para compartir. Estaría bien poder hacer algo así con Azonia, me gustaría poder quedar unido a ella__ aunque en verdad ya lo estoy, sin necesidad de la unión de cuerpos, pero aun así, me gustaría poder probarlo alguna vez con ella, con ninguna otra._

"_Pero los micronianos, que son unos enfermos mentales y degenerados, transformaron la unión de cuerpos en algo morboso. Nada bueno se puede esperar de ellos y por culpa de ellos Azonia y el resto de las meltrandi sienten miedo y tengo que estar dando órdenes para que mis tropas no se acerquen a ellas… Si estos sigue así, podría haber un motín o una pelea entre zentrans y meltrans." _Bufó_ "Y por si no fuera solo eso, quizás nunca llegue a practicar algo así con Azonia; yo no sería capaz de hacer algo que le hiciese daño._

_¿Hacerla daño? Sigo sin entender cómo… ¿Acaso todo este proceso es una tortura para ellas? Está claro que después de lo que ha explicado Utema debe ser muy doloroso tener que hacer el trabajo de una cámara de clonación. Tal vez sea eso lo que tanto las asusta y hayan confundido ese… proceso con el de la unión de cuerpos."_ se rascó la sien con la palma de la mano de forma insistente. _"¡Cosmos¡Qué complicado es todo esto!... Planificar un ataque a una colmena Invid es mucho más sencillo que averiguar qué les está pasando a todos ellos."_ Hizo una pausa cuando tuvo una nueva idea "…_Pero si esa unión de cuerpos que los Micronianos hacen es tan placentera como parece, al menos para los hombres Micronianos… tal vez sea eso lo que ellos hacen para mantener a su lado a esos zentraedi inútiles renegados que adoran el estilo de vida Microniano_," frunció el ceño al acordarse de Quaruxa, uno de sus Bottoru que tuvo la indecencia de responderle que quería renunciar a ser parte de sus tropas al conocer el canto de Minmey_**…**_

"_¿Y si realmente esas son las armas que han estado usando contra nosotros¿Y si esa maldita 'ave cantora' no es lo único y las mujeres micronianas aceptan ser torturadas para conseguir que los nuestros se unieran a ellos? Si realmente esa unión de cuerpos tiene ese efecto tan… adictivo, es posible que por eso haya habido tantos idiotas que se unieran a ellos." _otra nueva idea irrumpió en ese razonamiento_. "Tal vez sea eso lo que hacen Minmey realmente: atontarlos con su canto y luego hacer que se unan a ella para que olviden quiénes son, e incluso prefieran permanecer micronizados." _Apretó los dientes,_ "Maldita…Tuve suerte que conmigo no lo consiguiera. Si lo hubiese sabido, la habría aplastado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Habría tenido muchos menos problemas."_

"_Ahora bien, sea o no todo eso verdad… Por lo que Utema explicó, para que eso pase, las emisiones de material genético viable que suelto por mi miembro me habilitan para poder generar descendencia… mientras que el cuerpo de Azonia al sangrar, es porque también esta apto para engendrar. Me pregunto ¿por dónde sangra Azonia¿Cómo será esa unión de cuerpos? Debe ser por la misma región de su cuerpo que le sangra, eso explica que para ella sea una tortura… Pero sigo sin entender, si es tan desagradable para ella¿qué papel juegan los besos, las caricias y mi miembro en esto? Todo eso no tiene nada de tortura, aunque está claro que el material genético que emito tiene que encontrar la forma de entrar en el vientre de Azonia…para hipotéticamente generar descendencia… Y eso, en definitiva, es lo que tanto miedo da a las meltrandi."_

Hundido en estos pensamientos sin poder encontrar una buena respuesta, Khyron se quedo profundamente dormido encima de la cama.

Los dos días siguientes estuvieron repletos de una actividad febril, preparando todo para el traslado de la cámara conversora y el abandono del Qeuadol que durante tantos años había sido su hogar. Además, se enterró parte de su arsenal que por el momento no podían llevar, para en algún momento en que se tuviese oportunidad, poder recuperarlo y usarlo de nuevo.

Khyron aprovechó los pocos ratos libres que tenía ahora que estaba solo sin Azonia en investigar las bases de datos micronianas que había pirateado sus espías, algo que nunca se había molestado en hacer más allá de solo lo necesario para lograr objetivos militares. El haber escuchado a Salta y Utema le despertó la curiosidad de una forma que antes no había pensado; ahora quería saber la mayor cantidad de información al respecto y evitar de cualquier forma hacerle daño a Azonia y también quería saber hasta donde podía ser posible compartir su cuerpo con ella. No deseaba que algo como lo que ocurrió la noche anterior a que ella se fuera pudiera ocurrir de nuevo.

Finalmente, el último grupo de bottorus partió con Khyron hacia el Amazonas siguiendo una ruta totalmente diferente a las que tomaron los otros grupos Atravesaron lugares aun mas apartados que por lo tanto harían mas larga la travesía, pero que corrían menos riesgo de ser sorprendidos por las fuerzas micronianas y por los renegados.

En espacio de dos semanas llegarían al Amazonas, en la última semana del mes de septiembre del año 2013.


	4. ACLARACION

ACLARACION

Para todos aquellos pocos que como yo gustan de la historia de Khyron y Azonia, antes de pasar a los siguientes capítulos, quería explicar algunas cosas.

Me decidí a escribir esta historia, porque para mi es una historia paralela a la pareja principal de Macross y a mi humilde entender poco explotada en toda su profunda dimensión si nos ponemos a pensar como era la sociedad zentraedi, sin llegar a ser expertos en el tema.

El lemon, es algo que viene por añadidura. No soy fans de los lemons, no me gusta lo obvio dos o tres palabras de excusas y ya vamos en bolas a la cama o donde sea, no me gusta lo vulgar ni lo gratuito, menos si eso guarda relación con la pareja de Khyron y Azonia. Mas bien para mi lo ellos es un lindo e inocente juego de descubrimiento mutuo guiado por el amor que ambos compartían.

Por lo mismo y porque soy enemiga de los escritos pseudo pornográficos es que el lemon entre ellos será lo mas natural posible, así que si esperan encontrar pirotecnia, cosillas casi acrobáticas, ojos en blanco y afines, creo es mejor que lo lean en otra parte.

Ya aclarados los puntos, los invito a continuar con esta historia de AMOR.

TAYRA


	5. Chapter 4

**Parte IV Reencuentro**

_Hace tiempo tuve una amiga,_

_La que quería de verdad…_

_Una princesa que andaba A dos pasos,_

_De sus zapatos de cristal…_

_Cristina _

El pequeño destacamento de Zentraedis no adaptados a la sociedad Microniana yacía inerte y desparramado en medio del páramo. Habían sido acribillados por una banda de Zentraedi neutrales que no luchaban contra los Micronianos pero que tampoco tenían motivos para estar de su lado, así que ahora no eran más que un grupo dedicado al pillaje que se dedicaba a asaltar a cualquiera que pudiera ofrecerles algo para sobrevivir. Para el destacamento de Bottoru, esos Zentraedi no eran más que escoria, individuos rebajados a una existencia incluso peor que los que vivían con los Micronianos… pero nada de eso sirvió para que se pudieran defender de un grupo tan grande de ellos y cayeron muertos en sus manos.

Aparentemente, todos habían muerto.

_Cuando Azonia se enteró del ataque por medio de un comunicador que la mantenía al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el exterior, por seguridad abandono la capsula donde viajaba, partiendo del supuesto que los bandidos buscaban el cargamento de víveres, que era en donde precisamente se encontraban ella. En un ataque de otros Zentraedi ese no era un lugar seguro; más aún teniendo en cuenta que ellos estaban prácticamente desarmados y se encontraban en desventaja numérica frente al grupo atacante._

_Por su pequeño tamaño logró pasar desapercibida para los bandidos y fue testigo de cómo su destacamento fue aniquilado, sintiéndose totalmente impotente sin poder ayudarles ni hacer nada para frenar el ataque. Los bandidos tomaron el cargamento y huyeron con él, dejándola en medio del desierto y los cadáveres desnudos ya que aprovecharon también de robarles sus ropas y las botas. En el apuro por escapar, se le habían olvidado los zapatos y se encontraba descalza, sin agua y sin víveres, totalmente desvalida._

_Estaba sola, rodeada de cadáveres desnudos en medio de una desértica planicie, cubierta de arena y piedras. No se veía rastro alguno de vegetación o de agua, para donde mirase solo veía arena y mas arena era una autentica pesadilla. El aire seco del viento le azotaba el rostro y una molesta arenilla insistía en meterse por su nariz y sus ojos, causándole irritación y produciendo en ella una molesta sensación de sequedad___

_Trató de caminar hacia algún punto pero sus pies descalzos se hirieron con las piedras y el sol inclemente le produjo una grave insolación, lo que sumado a su anemia y la debilidad que le habían hecho viajar micronizada dentro de una cápsula, agravaron su situación, sin dejarle mas alternativa que acostarse a la sombra de un cadáver y ponerse a esperar que quizás alguien pasase y le socorriese, alternativa muy poco probable por lo deshabitado del lugar._

_Entonces comenzó a pensar en Khyron. Sintió rabia consigo misma por no haber sido capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado y haber ido a disculparse y despedirse antes de partir; ahora era muy poco probable que le volviese a ver y se recriminaba por no haber sido capaz de buscarlo y tratar de explicarle eso tan perturbador que sentía por él, algo para lo que no tenía un nombre en particular, pero que bien sabía le había comenzado a embargar poco a poco desde los últimos dos años cuando se vieron obligados a llevar una convivencia forzada, culminando a partir de la fallida "demostración" donde esas sensaciones crecieron en forma arrolladora…no solo por la intimidad física que compartían progresivamente desde entonces, sino por los intensos sentimientos que despertaban en ella, que si bien él nunca los mencionaba, ella se sabía ampliamente correspondida._

_Conforme pasaban las horas, el sol fue paulatinamente cayendo y un viento frió comenzó a levantar nubes de arena, hiriendo en los ojos a Azonia y secándole aun más la boca, haciendo en ella más intensa la sensación de sed. Además, tenía hambre y estaba vestida con ropa inadecuada para la noche desértica en donde la temperatura caía fácilmente bajo cero, después de un día de sol inclemente. Ni siquiera podía contar con usar para abrigarse la ropa de los soldados muertos…y sus cadáveres estaban en pocas horas muy fríos, siguiendo el proceso normal de descomposición, en lugar de calor solo despedían frío.__Por eso opto por alejarse de ellos y acurrucarse en una saliente del terreno que le protegía al menos del viento._

_Cansada y dolorida por las heridas en sus pies que unidas al frío prácticamente los sentía como muertos. No los podía ver bien a pesar de haber luna llena (lo que hacía bajar más aun la temperatura en las noches desérticas aunque permitía una mejor visibilidad) pero lo poco que veía, le mostraba que estaban sus plantas heridas y de una coloración azulosa por la hipotermia._

_Como pudo, se hizo un ovillo, así era como podía conservar más calor y trató de dormir, mas el intenso frío reinante se lo impedía (si se dormía, era muy probable que no despertase más, pero ella lo ignoraba). Recordó con tristeza las últimas noches en el ártico, cuando dormía abrazada con Khyron; parecía que hubiese sido hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Se recriminó duramente el haber sido tan necia con él, quien la había rescatado en dos oportunidades, poniendo en riesgo no solo su propia vida sino la de todos los bajo su mando, alguien así seria incapaz de hacerle daño y ella lo había acusado injustamente de algo que no conocía realmente._

_Él, que para besarla por primera vez, se había tenido que armar de valor con unas copas demás…Claro que ese primer beso fue apenas el choque algo rudo de los labios de ambos muy bien cerrados, aunque despertó algo que estaba muy adormecido en su alma (recordando el encuentro anterior con aquel anónimo soldado, hacia mucho tiempo atrás cuando ella era solo una joven capitana) y en los días sucesivos en los que ella se encontraba convaleciendo, no solo unían sus labios sino que aprendieron a entreabrirlos y explorar la boca del otro, algo que a ella nunca le cansaría, así como el jugar con la lengua de Khyron…Luego descubrieron que no solo les venía bien besarse en la boca, sino que en otras partes del cuerpo…a Khyron le gustaba mucho que ella jugase con sus labios y lengua sobre sus orejas y el cuello, eso parecía despertaba mas deseos de seguirla besando; y en el caso particular de ella, le gustaba mucho ser acariciada y aun lamida y mordida por él en sus hombros y en sus senos que el trataba con suma delicadeza__**…A**__hora, en medio de ese páramo dominado por del frío inclemente, toda esa felicidad parecía lejana e imposible de volver a vivir. Azonia sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de salir viva de ahí y menos aun de poder reunirse con Khyron. Sentía deseos de llorar y lo hizo, solo que estaba ya tan deshidratada que no tenía lagrimas, mas el sentimiento era el mismo._

_Conforme pasaban las horas, comenzó a salir nuevamente el sol y Azonia se sintió algo más reconfortada, a medida que su cuerpo se iba entibiando. Pero solo por un breve momento. Una vez que el sol salió por completo y se instalo el calor, la sed comenzó a cobrar su cuenta. Era tal la sequedad del desierto en donde se encontraba que ni siquiera caía una gota de rocío matinal._

_Azonia sentía abrirse su delicada piel, no acostumbrada a la intemperie, dolorosamente herida por las quemaduras, la cabeza le dolía mucho y la sed…la sed era lo peor__. si hubiese quedado abandonada en ese horrible lugar estando en su tamaño normal no habría sido gran problema el frío, el calor…pero micronizada era fácilmente victima de los elementos de la naturaleza._

_De pronto vio agua a lo lejos, y como pudo corrió hacia allá a pesar de las profundas heridas en sus pies, para darse cuenta luego que el agua estaba en otra dirección. Se paso varias horas gastando sus ultimas energías corriendo tras las alucinaciones…ya a lo último era incapaz de ponerse en pie o de abrir sus ojos, su cuerpo se estremecía presa de las convulsiones, si no recibía ayuda, moriría dentro de poco. Desconocía por completo la existencia de los espejismos en el desierto y aunque los hubiese conocido, estaba tan sedienta y tan desesperada que aun sabiendo que eran irreales, igual hubiese corrido tras de ellos._

-Capitán, mire. Abajo hay más de esos cuerpos desnudos esparcidos en la arena. Últimamente hemos encontrado a varios grupos en esas extrañas condiciones…- anunció el piloto del VT- Son todos Zentraedi y sin duda están muertos ¿Bajamos a comprobar por las dudas si hay algún sobreviviente?-

-Afirmativo.-contestó el capitán Hunter,-Si encuentran algún sobreviviente llamen a los equipos de rescate. No podemos permitir que este tipo de situaciones sigan ocurriendo.-

El joven capitán hizo descender su nave en modo "E" y comenzó a recorrer la zona despacio, caminando entre los gigantescos cuerpos desnudos que se encontraban desparramados en el desierto. Súbitamente, en medio de los cuerpos gigantescos, captó algo que parecía moverse suavemente; afinó la lente de su consola y observó con detenimiento a ver de qué se trataba, si de un animal, un espasmo involuntario producto del rigor mortis de los cuerpos inertes y fríos, o si se trataba de algo más. Resultó ser una mujer de tamaño normal que esta convulsionando débilmente, muestra de que aún seguía viva pese a todos sus compañeros muertos; tal vez su diminuto tamaño la previno y pudo pasar desapercibida entre los gigantes, así que al contrario que el resto, ella se había salvado. Rápidamente, abrió la carlinga y saltó hasta tocar tierra, bajando con urgencia para darle primeros auxilios.

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí en medio de estos gigantes muertos?-se preguntó en voz alta-Se ve a simple vista que esta con una gran deshidratación y no creo que sea solo por estar aquí tirada en medio de estos Zentraedi. Lo que está claro es que si no la sacamos rápido de aquí, va a morir.-

Rápidamente, el capitán del pequeño grupo de patrullaje de la REF buscó su equipo medico guardado en la carlinga de su VT, y una vez en sus manos, comenzó humedecerle los labios con una gasa embebida en líquido de rehidratación. La mujer reaccionó favorablemente, buscando con avidez la gasa y succionándola como si le fuera la vida en ello, resistiéndose a la muerte. Fue entonces cuando la oyó apenas musitar unas palabras en zentran.

-¡Quiero que llamen a Mirilla!-gritó por el comunicador de su casco al darse cuenta de la situación -Esta mujer es zentraedi y necesitamos a alguien de su clase.-

La mujer moribunda era de tamaño normal, e iba vestida con ropas normales de humano, una falda de tablas, una blusa y sobre ella, una chaqueta, aunque sus zapatos habían desaparecido. A pesar de su aspecto deplorable, y la arena que le cubría se adivinaba un rostro atractivo de labios gruesos, espesas pestañas y gesto serio, pero nada de eso había dado alguna pista sobre su verdadera identidad. El capitán del equipo de patrulla había creído que esa mujer era humana, tal vez secuestrada por Zentraedi descontentos quién sabe por qué oscuro motivo, y por eso había corrido a ayudarla.

Pero no fue hasta que empezó a hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad era una Meltran micronizada…

-…Qué bien me han engañado.- murmuró mientras esperaba la venida de la célebre Mirilla, -Realmente su disfraz era bueno.-

Tras pocos minutos, por fin hizo su aparición un varitech de un vivo color rojo que aterrizó con suavidad a poca distancia de donde se encontraba el capitán. Una vez se hubo detenido, la carlinga se abrió y de el descendió Mirilla Parino, quien se acercó con paso cauto al lugar donde la mujer moribunda se encontraba sin imaginar qué iba a encontrarse. Al ver el rostro de ella, se cubrió la boca con las manos y rompió a llorar.

-Rick, capitán, ella…Yo la conozco… ¡Ella es como mi hermana mayor, ¡Pensé que nunca más la vería!-exclamó Mirilla muy conmocionada.

-¡Rápido, llamen al equipo de rescate!-gritó Rick Hunter haciéndose eco de la emoción de Mirilla, -¡Debemos sacar a esta mujer de aquí!-

-A sus órdenes, capitán.- corearon sus subordinados.

Luego, más sereno, se giró hacia Mirilla, quien se había arrodillado a su lado y le limpiaba el polvo de la cara con un pañuelo; viendo la reacción de la bella Meltran, le preguntó:

-¿Y ella cómo se llama? ¿Realmente la conoces?-

-Su nombre es Maruk- contestó Mirilla omitiendo decir "Azonia" porque si no después de pasar por el hospital, (si sobrevivía), iría directamente a la cárcel por culpa del secuestro de Minmei y los fieros discursos de su primo "_Maldita perra_" pensó para si Mirilla "_Si me hubiesen asignado al rescate, quizás se me hubiese podido caer de la mano del VT…"-_tragó saliva…Maruk…Maruk Laplamiz. –

-¿La…Laplamiz? –Exclamó Rick alzando una ceja, -Ese nombre me suena.-

-Es una de las líneas de clonación de nosotras las Meltrandi.- contestó Mirilla para disimular, sabedora de que Rick podría sacar sus propias conclusiones.- Uno bastante común.-

Rick se encogió de hombros ignorante de aquellos temas,

-Si tú lo dices…- contestó.

Una vez que le estabilizaron, fue llevada al hospital. Allí, Azonia recibió sueros en forma masiva ya que sus riñones, por la grave deshidratación más la anemia severa que padecía y que parecía arrastrar desde hacía tiempo, estaban muy debilitados. Estuvieron a punto de dejar de funcionar, así que para poder atenderla sin que se resistiera debieron sumirla con potentes drogas en un profundo sueño que obligó a ponerla en un respirador artificial.

Para corregir su anemia debieron pasarle varias unidades de sangre Zentraedi del grupo AZ, por lo que Mirilla debió llamar en secreto a su ex subordinada Marla Stenik, puesto que la pequeña Meltran tenía contactos con zentraedi de todas clases y eso aseguraba que no preguntarían para quién era la sangre…simplemente la darían, sin hacer preguntas engorrosas. En cambio, Mirilla prescindió de llamar a los ex espías Rinco, Bron y Konda por su cercanía a la gente de la RDF y porque ellos sí querrían saber para quién era la sangre, aunque fuese solo al estar instigados por las chicas del puente del SDF1.

Todos los días, después de cumplir con su jornada de trabajo, Max y Mirilla se turnaban para acompañar a la enferma, que con los tratamientos que recibía se estaba recuperando rápidamente. Mirilla le había confesado a Max quién era en realidad esa Meltran más alta de lo normal y en tan mal estado; Max se había sorprendido mucho, y queriendo cumplir con su trabajo y con su amistad con Rick, había querido informar al capitán del escuadrón Skull que esa Meltran que habían salvado en realidad era una de las causantes directas del secuestro de Minmey. O sea, su enemiga… Pero finamente Max tuvo que rendirse a las súplicas de su alienígena esposa; Mirilla clamaba cuán importante Azonia para ella, y la relación tan estrecha que había mantenido con quien resultó ser Azonia. Eso era algo que Max respetaba, y finalmente tuvo que rendirse ante la petición de su mujer. Claro que también sentía curiosidad por conocer a la que había sido tan importante para Mirilla antes que él mismo.

Al cabo de una semana, y gracias a las atenciones recibidas, los riñones de Azonia ya habían respondido satisfactoriamente al tratamiento, y lo mismo ocurría con la anemia, así que ya no era necesario tenerla conectada al ventilador mecánico, y comenzaron a quitar lentamente el suministro de drogas que la mantenían dormida porque, de lo contrario, el despertar podía llegar a ser traumático debido a la natural desorientación que se producía al despertar en un hospital con el cuerpo lleno de tubos y cables, y más aún en su caso, que desconocía como fue a parar allá.

Sentada al lado de su cama, Mirilla esperaba pacientemente que Azonia despertase de su coma farmacológico para por fin poder hablar con ella después de tanto tiempo.

Mirilla no dejaba de mirar a Azonia, esperando que recupere pronto el conocimiento para explicarle todo lo que tenía que decirle, empezando sobre por qué tenía que ocupar su nombre nobiliario. Mirilla era muy consciente de la urgencia de este detalle, ya que de lo contrario estará en graves problemas; una vez hecho eso, pasaría a explicarle muchas cosas sobre la decisión que tomó, de porque eligió quedarse con Max y dejar atrás a su pueblo. Azonia y ella siempre habían estado juntas y la Meltran de cabellos esmeralda sabía que no se podía dar la espalda tan fácilmente a todo lo que habían pasado, tanto en su caso como en el de su antigua líder. Y además, también quería saber los motivos de su mentora para permanecer junto a ese cretino de Khyron.

De pronto, la enferma comenzó a quejarse de forma audible,

-M_i cabeza…parece que bebí mucha cerveza garudana… _-murmurómientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Al oírla balbucear, Mirilla, se levantó de un salto de la silla y se acercó a la cama hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Azonia. La Meltran de mayor envergadura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y ambas se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Mirilla con los ojos húmedos de la emoción, Azonia con una mirada de desconcierto sin entender que era lo que pasaba; el último recuerdo que tenía era el de haber sufrido un ataque de Zentraedi bandoleros y de cómo su escolta había sido aniquilada, para luego arrastrase penosamente del compartimiento donde era llevada y yacer bajo un sol abrasador en medio de un desierto persiguiendo espejismos. Nada que ver con la situación donde se encontraba ahora, frente a su antigua predilecta.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos, Mirilla? - Preguntó Azonia, sin dar aun crédito a sus ojos.

-Azonia…yo…-titubeó Mirilla, sabedora que no va a ser nada fácil revelar la verdad a su antigua líder - Estamos en Ciudad Macross, en un hospital Microniano. Te encontramos perdida en el desierto casi a punto de morir deshidratada en medio de un pequeño destacamento de Zentraedi muertos. Tú eras la única que seguía con vida. -

-Debe ser una pesadilla…Aunque todos estuvieran muertos, es imposible que ahora yo esté entre los micronianos…Y tú…tú eres una traidora.-sentencio Azonia mientras se tomaba su cabeza con las manos en un gesto de impotencia e incredulidad, como si le costara aceptar la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.- ¡Yo me voy de aquí! –anunció furiosa.

Al decir esto, se levantó de golpe intentando arrancarse el tubo del suero intravenoso; Mirilla reaccionó rápidamente, sabedora de que algo así podría pasar, y se lanzó sobre ella con rapidez para inmovilizarla. Azonia aún se encontraba muy débil y no era rival para Mirilla, así que fue rechazada por ésta hacia la cama, sin posibilidad de moverse de allí.

-¡Escúchame!-le ordenó Mirilla muy agitada en medio del forcejeo,-Estarías muerta si no te hubiésemos traído aquí. Así que por tu bien, tranquilízate y no grites. –Mirilla bajó la voz a casi un susurro y añadió.- Todos por aquí los están buscando a Khyron y a ti… Por culpa de que secuestraron a esa perra de Minmei todos quieren sus cabezas, pero aquí nadie sabe tu identidad…Di tu nombre nobiliario para que nadie te reconociera, así que por ahora aquí estás a salvo. Pero por tu propio pellejo, quédate tranquila Azonia, no hagas esto más complicado. -

-Vaya, vaya ¿así que me estas dando ordenes? ¿Tú?, ¿a mí?-resopló Azonia, enojada- No sé cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra después que me traicionaste al unirte a ese piloto microniano. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar por qué motivo me has traído aquí.-

-Escúchame una cosa- le dijo Mirilla tratando de poner paños fríos sobre algo que ya había imaginado que iba a ocurrir así, -…desconozco por qué estas micronizada y por qué estabas medio muriendo en el desierto… y prefiero no saber las razones. Pero ahora estas enferma, estuviste al borde de la muerte y te salvamos para que pudieras restablecerte. Pero si quieres vivir, tienes que permitir que Max y yo te cuidemos.-

-¿Max?-exclamó Azonia con incredulidad- Me imagino que es el microniano que te hizo olvidar quién eras. Y ahora no eres más que un juguete en sus manos. ¡Valiente forma de pedirme que me deje cuidar por ustedes! -

-¿Ah, sí?-respondió Mirilla con molestia, si había algo que le fastidiaba era que hablasen mal de Max en su presencia- Pues yo no sé bien quien es el juguete de quién…porque según dicen por ahí, tú eres el nuevo entretenimiento que encontró el loco de Khyron… Una meltran como tu, caer con un idiota como ese. Mi Max en cambio sí me respeta. – al decir esto, los ojos de Mirilla llamearon con furia.

-Si claro, tanto te respeta que te torturó y ahora tienes una inmadura que creció en tu vientre por su culpa.-retrucó Azonia con voz hiriente.

-Te equivocas Laplamiz. A Dana, o la inmadura según tú, la tuvimos porque la deseábamos los dos.-le respondió Mirilla con orgullo en su mirada- Él nunca me obligó a hacer algo que no quisiera; por el contrario, ha sido siempre muy gentil conmigo, como nunca nadie lo ha sido, incluso cuando estaba en la flota de los Quadronnos.-

-¿Me vas a decir que unir tu cuerpo con el de ese microniano…-dijo Azonia con incredulidad-…no te causa dolor y te es agradable? ¡No puedo creer que afirmes algo así!, ¡Que le prefieras a él antes que estar con tus compañeras Meltrandi! -

-¿Dolor?... Es verdad que es dolorosa la primera vez que estas con un hombre…-le explico Mirilla con preocupación _"Quizás ese loco le hizo daño y por eso está tan alterada…"_ pensó mientras respondía a su antigua camarada- …Pero si es el hombre adecuado, después sientes placer. Seguramente piensas que es algo malo porque el bruto de Khyron te ha hecho daño. La verdad es que soy yo la que no puede entender cómo te has unido a alguien como él. -

-Te equivocas Mirilla. No sé cómo te habrás enterado de la relación que ambos tenemos, pero Khyron seria incapaz de hacerme daño.-le respondió molesta Azonia-Y además, nunca hemos unido los cuerpos.-

-Laplamiz, estamos discutiendo en vano,-insistió Mirilla con una sincera preocupación en su voz- Así no podemos estar todo el tiempo. Es mejor que entiendas que sin mi ayuda no podrás salir de aquí, y además, me imagino que quieres regresar al lado del loco ese, aunque siga sin entender qué haces a su lado. – inspiró profundamente esperando que Azonia entendiera finalmente lo que le estaba pidiendo. - Tampoco espero que me des tu perdón, pero acepta la ayuda que te ofrezco en recuerdo del vínculo que tuve contigo y con el resto de las Meltrandi en el pasado. Yo no espero que entiendas las razones que tuve para elegir estar con Max en lugar de con todas vosotras, solo te puedo decir que es un sentimiento más fuerte que yo. Eso es lo más que puedo decirte por el bien de nosotras dos en este momento.-

-Parece no tengo mas alternativa…-murmuro por fin Azonia mirando hacia el piso.

-Te pido que si aceptes mi ayuda, al menos por estos días. Te propongo que podamos tener una tregua entre las dos hasta que todo esté solucionado.-le pidió Mirilla con voz paciente, aunque Azonia parecía seguir dudando- … Hasta que te recuperes del todo y yo me encargare de ayudarte a salir de aquí y reunirte con Khyron.-añadió.

-Está bien. Veo que tampoco tengo otra opción y deseo saber qué te hizo cambiar tanto para desear estar junto a ese… Max antes que conmigo o con el resto de los Quadronnos.- contestó Azonia alzando altiva su cabeza- Pero no creas que te voy a perdonar tu traición. -

-Una cosa más…-insistió Mirilla no dando por concluido todo lo que tenía que decirle a su antigua mentora -No digas tu nombre de uso diario, tampoco tu rango dentro de la flota zentraedi. Aquí te buscan por el secuestro de esa tarada y el inútil de su primo, así que decir quién eres realmente te pondría automáticamente en peligro. Tampoco hables en muestro idioma, mas que conmigo o Max, para no levantar sospechas. Debes pasar desapercibida totalmente; para los demás tú solo eres una vieja compañera de cuando yo estaba con los Quadronnos, ¿Entendido?-

-¿El micran conoce mi identidad?-pregunto Azonia con curiosidad, ignorando las instrucciones de Mirilla.

-El micran, como tú lo llamas, tiene nombre…Se llama Maximillian Sterling, pero le puedes decir Max.-dijo un poco molesta Mirilla, no toleraba que menospreciaran a su marido, y menos cuando, si eran ciertas las habladurías, Azonia tenía a un impresentable por pareja- Y desconoce todos los detalles sobre tu identidad. Mirilla prefirió evitar decirle a Azonia que Max sabia su identidad, para evitarle mas preocupaciones.- Pero no te preocupes, él no hace preguntas acerca de mis amistades. –

Azonia pasó un par de días más en el hospital aún convaleciente, pero gracias a los cuidados que recibía se estaba recuperando rápidamente. Le asombraba ya no sentir la debilidad que la había atenazado durante tanto tiempo por la perdida de sangre, intuyó que los micronianos algo debían haberle dado para hacerle sentir nuevamente con energías. Sin duda, sus conocimientos sobre medicina parecían estar más desarrollados los que usaban los Zentraedi, pero había razones para ello ya que la medicina Zentraedi se limitaba a curar soldados para que estos fueran aptos para el servicio, no a salvar vidas por el propósito de querer hacerlo.

Todos los días era acompañada por Max y Mirilla. Al principio le incomodaba mucho la presencia de Max y que él estuviera tan cerca de ella y la hablara con tanta familiaridad; en realidad al único macho que había tolerado tan cerca de ella por periodos largos de tiempo y hasta ese momento era a Khyron, y se le hacía medio raro tener que verlo ahí, en su habitación; más aun si se tenía en cuenta que a pesar de sus malos modos y sus hoscos silencios, él seguía siendo muy gentil y le ayudaba con las palabras cuando no podía entenderse bien con las enfermeras que la cuidaban, además él le traía libros y revistas para que se pudiese entretenerse e informarse de las noticias.

Max también le traía comida de contrabando, ya que el encontraba que la comida del hospital sabia horrible, si bien ella la encontraba muy buena, pero había que admitir que la comida de Max era mucho mejor y la consumía con gran deleite. Azonia sabía que esa clase de comida era en realidad la causa de su perdición, de todos los cambios físicos que tanto la torturaban, pero aún así, no podía evitar comerla.

Azonia leía con avidez cualquier tipo de publicación, tanto que Max notó rápidamente que ella era muy inteligente y una mente ávida por conocimiento; dejaba más que claro que ella no era alguien ordinario, sobretodo cuando manifestaba dudas y no vacilaba en preguntarle, demostrándole su innata capacidad para el aprendizaje en contraste con los demás Zentraedi que eran igual a la mayoría de los humanos en ese aspecto. Maruk, como todos la llamaban, leía desde revistas de mecánica automotriz, pasando por libros de biología, jardinería, hasta terminar en recetas de cocina (Max se las llevó por si llegase a interesarse y tener un mejor resultado que con Mirilla) y manuales de primeros auxilios.

Así fue como Azonia descubrió como los micronianos y los zents que vivían entre ellos se abastecían de verduras y hortalizas frescas practicaban una sencilla técnica llamada hidroponía que permitía plantar y producirlas en cualquier lugar; solo se necesitaban las semillas y agua (la tierra y la luz se podían suplir) y ponerlas en una habitación adecuada. Ellos en sus naves tenían amplias bodegas muchas de ellas en desuso que bien podrían ser acondicionadas para hacer cultivos.

También encontró en un programa de la televisión, sencillas y practicas nociones de costura, que le permitirían reparar su destrozado uniforme. Max quedó gratamente asombrado cuando ella le pidió si le podía conseguir mas información y los materiales necesarios para poder practicar, que él de muy buen grado le proveyó unos días después cuando salio del hospital y se sintió algo mas repuesta.

El piloto de la REF también se sintió muy halagado cuando ella le comenzó a preguntar de cocina; se comprometió a darle clases prácticas en cuanto pudiese salir del hospital. "_Definitivamente, Maruk no es alguien ordinario" _ pensó Max al ver los rápidos progresos de su alumna, que no solo era una ávida lectora de información, sino que en pocos días desde que había recuperado el conocimiento prácticamente hablaba a la perfección y había incrementado su vocabulario; solo se le notaba un breve dejo que hacía notar su origen zentraedi a quien estaba acostumbrado a charlas con ellos, pero para alguien común pasaba totalmente desapercibida, lo que facilitaría poder tenerla en casa sin despertar sospechas. Pero eso seria mas adelante cuando ella llevase una semana instalada en la casa.

Pronto, llegado el momento de abandonar el hospital, Azonia fue llevaba por Max y Mirilla a lo que ellos denomina como "su casa". No tuvo más alternativa que ir con ellos por no tener a otro sitio donde ir y en quién confiar. Muy a su pesar hubo de admitir en su interior que Max y Mirilla se habían ganado su confianza.

Al llegar a la casa de los Sterling, Azonia a su pesar, sintió mucha curiosidad al ver que ellos vivían solos en unas pequeñas habitaciones que ellos denominaban "su casa", no sabía que los militares micronianos al terminar sus horas de trabajo, hacían vidas como cualquier civil microniano.

Le causó mucha curiosidad ver que ellos circulaban en sus vehículos por calles previamente delimitadas y que tenían un sentido especifico para seguir, quedándole mas que claro que esa medida era para evitar posibles accidentes. Ahora comprendía mejor la estructura y el funcionamiento de las ciudades Micronianas, como que todos esos letreros luminosos que en un principio habían confundido a sus expertos, gente con la talla de Exedore, no eran otra cosa que avisos, para que los micronianos comprasen cosas, en ningún caso información de tipo militar.

Comprendió durante su hospitalización al leer los periódicos y ver la televisión dirigida hacia los civiles (los que no eran militares) a los que se le daba información general e incluso mas banal; ellos, por lo que pudo leer, estaban más interesado en saber cómo lo pasó Minmei y su primo en el cautiverio, que en saber que tipo de operación de rescate se montó, o que armamento utilizaron, datos que desde el punto de vista militar de Azonia eran mucho más importantes__

Por ejemplo en una entrevista le preguntaban a Minmei si los zentraedis le había preparado un dormitorio o si le habían pedido autógrafos (ella ni siquiera sabia lo que era eso y se enfureció cuando Max le explico lo que era). O le preguntaban al insoportable que la acompañaba continuamente si los militares los habían maltratado durante el rescate. En ninguna parte se mencionaba a los militares que gestionaron el rescate y menos aun palabras de gratitud o de reconocimiento hacia ellos. Parecía que solo importaba lo que pensara el ave cantora y su mal educado acompañante. También descubrió con espanto que ni siquiera les importaba si hubo soldados muertos ya que al entender de Azonia, definitivamente parecía que eran más importantes que el ave cantora y el bravucón que la acompañaba constantemente, y no al revés como juzgaban los humanos.

Llegaron a un sector en las afueras de la ciudad que le pareció a Azonia muy ruidosa; en cambio, en este lugar reinaba el silencio, que solo era interrumpido por el ruido del motor de un auto o las risas de los inmaduros que andaban libremente por ahí correteando o en bicicletas los mas desarrollados.

En este lugar había cubos separados de otros cubos por muros y pasto bien corto, todo en un simétrico orden. Según Mirilla le explicó, en cada una de esas "casas" (como se llamaban los cubos) vivía un militar y su familia; solo los que tenían pareja podían vivir ahí, los solteros, salvo algunos oficiales de alto rango, debían vivir en las barracas, según le aclaró Max, quien ya le había detallado un poco más el concepto de matrimonio. Para el simple entender de Azonia, "matrimonio" solo era la ceremonia que todos habían visto por el radar cuando Mirilla se unió a Max, y luego tener una inmadura; no sabía que había mucho más de por medio, y al comprenderlo, captó que Khyron y ella en cierto modo también estaban casados, ya que eran compañeros y solo compartían entre ellos dos la intimidad del lecho…claro que sin ceremonia de luces y uniformes blancos de por medio.

Durante todo este tiempo en el que convaleció, la alojaron en el cuartito que era de la pequeña Dana; mientras que ella estuviese allí, la niña dormiría junto con sus padres.

Cuando llegó allí, al quedarse sola en el cuarto, Azonia no pudo evitar mirar los juguetes, las fotos de las distintas etapas de Max y Mirilla, como las del matrimonio, el embarazo, incluso habían fotos que según explicaba la leyenda al pie, se las habían tomado a la pequeña ¡dentro del vientre de Mirilla! Y las más recientes que daban cuenta del crecimiento de la pequeña. En todas las fotos, veía a Max y Mirilla con rostros felices y mirando con orgullo a su inmadura, por lo que al final Azonia dedujo que cuando Mirilla afirmaba que Max no le maltrataba, debía ser cierto, aunque seguía sin entender cómo podía ser eso posible después de todo lo que sus Meltrandi habían contado sobre los hombres Micronianos. Quizás, reflexionó, Max al ser un guerrero excepcional, era también diferente al resto de los micronianos y su conducta no era la normal, quizás Mirilla solo había tenido suerte con ese hombre Microniano en particular.

Tenia que admitirlo, Max se había ganado su respeto, no solo como guerrero (ya que había sido capaz de derrotar en tres oportunidades a Mirilla), sino también como persona. A pesar de sus silencios y sus malos modales, él nunca le trató mal ni perdió la compostura. Por el contrario, solo le había mostrado respeto y no le había pedido nada a cambio. Eso la había terminado de convencer de la buena voluntad del Microniano con pelo azul, y para cuando se mudó a su casa, ya tenían un trato bastante cordial. Comprendió que con ese carácter tan sereno era como había logrado conquistar y aun domar a la rebelde Mirilla, que en más de una ocasión le había causado un dolor de cabeza por su impulsividad y mal carácter, sobre todo al principio de su relación.

También le causó mucha curiosidad la pequeña inmadura que nació de Mirilla, sobre todo cuando descubrió que en realidad que había nacido de ellos dos. Mirilla solo había actuado como una cámara gestatoria, según ella le explico, hasta que estuvo lo bastante desarrollada como para poder vivir en el mundo exterior__

Azonia nunca había visto un inmaduro fuera de las cámaras gestatorias, así que todo lo que hacia Dana le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Como por ejemplo que no caminara, a menos que se la sostuviese de las manos, sino que se desplazaba en cuatro patas, lo que ellos llamaban "gatear"; tampoco comía sola sino que sus padres le daban de comer una papilla parecida en aspecto a la comida sintetizada que ella consumía antiguamente, pero cuando Mirilla le dio de probar un poco ante una pregunta de ella, resultó tener mucho mejor sabor. Lo más asombroso fue descubrir que Dana, como Mirilla y su pareja microniana llamaban a la inmadura, no siempre se había alimentado de esa "papilla", sino que durante las primeras semanas de su existencia lo había hecho de un líquido que el cuerpo de Mirilla había producido…

- Ella bebía de un líquido de mi cuerpo emanó de forma natural cuando Dana nació. –Explicó a la asombrada Azonia, -Yo no sabía nada de eso, pero en los cursos de preparación me enseñaron que esa es la forma natural que tienen los Micronianos de alimentarse para poder desarrollarse cuando nacen y que por eso nosotras tenemos este cuerpo.-

-¿Un líquido? –Inquirió Azonia, asombrada, -¿Qué líquido era ese? ¿Se lo dabas por la boca?-

Mirilla miró a su antigua comandante; ahora los roles se había invertido y ella era la maestra mientras que Azonia era la alumna. Ciertamente la antigua líder de los Quadronno no sabía muchas cosas que ella había tenido que aprender, y parecía tener una visión distorsionada de otras tantas. _"Ese maldito Khyron… cuántas cosas la habrá hecho…"_ pensó con rabia.

-Es una sustancia que ellos llaman "leche" y se la proporcionaba a través de mis pechos.- explicó Mirilla en tono conciso.

-¿Quéeeee?, -exclamó Azonia en tono de sorpresa que Mirilla encontró exagerado, -¿¡Leche!?-

Mirilla no sabía por qué Azonia había reaccionado con tanto escándalo, pero tuvo que explicarle más detalles que comprendiera, aunque eso no hizo que Azonia se sintiera mucho mejor. La idea que una hembra puede servir como alimento para un inmaduro le resultaba a decir verdad algo chocante, pero asombrosa al mismo tiempo.

_Más tarde, no__ pudo evitar que se le colara en la mente la alocada idea de ella alimentando de su pecho a Khyron; podía imaginarlo prendido en uno de ellos, mientras que con su mano le acariciaba el otro seno, ella en cambio le acariciaba sus cabellos lavanda, mientras que con la otra lo mantenía abrazado...no pudo evitar sentir un molesto y casi olvidado escozor en su entrepierna, unido a una incomoda sensación de humedad. _

Pero había otras muchas cosas que seguían llamando poderosamente la atención de Azonia acerca de Dana. Por ejemplo, como era una inmadura, en lugar de hablar, solo emitía sonidos y lloraba muy fuerte cuando quería algo. Pero de todo lo que mas le atraía era ver a sus dos padres atendiéndola casi con devoción. Al verlos no pudo evitar que un pensamiento se colara fugitivamente en su cabeza –ella y Khyron con un pequeño inmaduro en los brazos- pero rápidamente la sacudió para desecharla, era una idea absurda. Recordó que Reno se había dejado vencer por tener miedo de Dana, pero si ahora ella estaba fascinada con Dana, tampoco era porque quisiera demostrar que era mejor que el tonto de Reno por tener una inmadura.

_Azonia, a pesar de la curiosidad que le despertaba Dana, mantenía de ella una discreta distancia. Si bien era una meltrandi en miniatura, no podía evitar sentir recelo hacia ella, de modo que la observaba discretamente, guardando una prudente distancia. Era cierto que la inmadura le resultaba muy atractiva, pero también la encontraba muy frágil, no solo por su pequeño tamaño sino que veía que sus padres la tomaban con sumo cuidado, por lo mismo temía hacerle daño si llegase a tomarla entre sus brazos. También le resultaban perturbadores los sentimientos de protección que sentía hacia la pequeña cada vez que la veía llorar. Por lo mismo y para evitarse problemas y confusiones es que trababa en vano de mantenerse distante, sin embargo vivía pendiente de ella y por lo mismo es que ya se había devorado todos los libros que habían en casa acerca del cuidado y la crianza de los niños que era el nombre que aplicaban los micronianos a los inmaduros._

_Esto cambio abruptamente una tarde, cuando la niñera que la cuidaba mientras Max y Mirilla se encontraban en servicio, se tuvo que ausentar dejando a Azonia sola con la pequeña Dana._

_Había ocasiones que Max y Mirilla se encontraban ambos cumpliendo con sus horarios de servicio, y le explicaron a Azonia que en esos horarios iría una joven a cuidar de Dana, porque como aun era muy pequeña querían evitar enviarla a la guardería. Mientras la joven se encontraba en casa, Azonia evitaba tener contacto con ella, por lo que generalmente se encerraba a leer en el cuartito de Dana, lo que de paso le permitía avanzar más rápido con sus lecturas, ya que cuando estaban Max o Mirilla, aprovechaba de estar con ellos._

_Por su parte, a la niñera le producía incomodidad el porte y la mirada penetrante de Azonia, así que evitaba en lo posible tener contacto con ella, solo si era estrictamente necesario._

Azonia estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro cuando la niñera que llevaba a Dana en sus brazos tocó suavemente a su puerta.

-Señora, siento interrumpirla,-dijo nerviosamente la niñera con los ojos llorosos- pero ha ocurrido una emergencia en mi casa y debo irme_**.-**_ diciendo esto y sin dejar lugar a replicas, puso a Dana en su regazo y salió a las corridas, dejando a Azonia confundida y con Dana en sus brazos.

Azonia no estaba preparada para encontrarse así a quemarropa y sin nadie que la socorriese con esa pequeña inmadura que no entendía órdenes, pero también tenía muy claro que era una criatura absolutamente desvalida y si ella no le atendía, quedaría totalmente desprotegida. Azonia sentía su cabeza hervir en un mar de confusión, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a la inmadura, pero también sentía temor de dañarla, e incluso reparo por sostener una criatura como esa….

Después de un instante de confusión, y en el que Azonia aun no había podido entender que era lo que sucedía con esa "subordinada", Dana rió y estiró su manita acariciando el rostro de Azonia que quedó gratamente asombrada por ese suave e inocente gesto; salvo Khyron nunca nadie le había acariciado, y esa torpe caricia con la manita untada en alguna sustancia dulce y pegajosa que le había ensuciado el rostro, había despertado en ella un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado. Se entregó por completo a ese impulso protector que había estado tratando de evitar desde hacia días.

Como al parecer no había más alternativa y no queriendo ser malagradecida con la hospitalidad de su antigua subordinada y su pareja, Azonia se dispuso a hacerse cargo de Dana hasta que Mirilla volviera a la casa. Para eso la llevó en los brazos como había observado a Max y Mirilla que hacían, teniendo cuidado de que no se le cayera ya que la pequeña no parecía tener el sentido del equilibrio desarrollado ni el adecuado control de sus miembros que los agitaba sin tener una lógica en sus movimientos. Entró en la sala donde estaban los juguetes con los ella se entretenía, y buscó entre ellos alguno con que poder entretenerla. Entre los juguetes se mezclaban copias de inmaduros y copias a escala de aviones de combate. Por supuesto que Azonia eligió jugar con los aviones "_Qué otra cosa yo podría enseñarle_" pensó, no sin cierto orgullo, no en vano había sido la maestra de Mirilla. Dana estaba encantada, al fin había logrado conquistar a esa tía tan distante y seria, lograr que jugase con ella; a pesar de su torpeza Dana era muy diestra gateando y no perdía ocasión de acercarse y acariciar a Azonia, que no solo le correspondía las caricias, sino que le acariciaba en el cabello y las mejillas como había visto que lo hacían Max y Mirilla, las que Dana recibía muy complacida.

Ambas habían quedado tan absortas en su juego que no se percataron del sonido de una súbita alarma, algo que Max y Mirilla habían olvidado explicar a Azonia, porque desde la lluvia de la muerte, Macross no había sido atacada; por esa razón no le explicaron su significado ni hacia donde debía huir en caso de emergencia para refugiarse. Hasta que de pronto sintieron los ruidos de fuertes detonaciones y la casa se comenzó a cimbrar como si estuviese ocurriendo un temblor.

Dana empezó a llorar asustada y le tendió asustada sus bracitos a Azonia buscando protección. Azonia, sin saber que estaba pasando realmente, se asomó discretamente por una ventana para ver que era lo que ocurría. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos: ¡Estaban bajo ataque zentraedi! Pudo ver a un grupo de battlepods y un graug que se movían en formación y disparaban sobre los edificios Micronianos. Eso le produjo una intensa conmoción…ellos ignoraban que ella se encontraba allí y si disparaban hacia la casa, ella y Dana morirían sin duda alguna y sin que esos Zentraedi supiesen que ella había estado allí. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, casi se le iba a escapar.

En ese minuto de distracción, cayó del techo un pedazo de estuco dejando a la casa bajo una espesa nube de polvo, y Dana lloró con más intensidad aún. Azonia comprendió que si querían no quedar enterradas bajo los escombros y salir vivas de ese infierno de disparos y fuego en que se ha convertido el hasta hace unos instantes pacifico vecindario, debían huir.

Rápidamente, tomó temblorosamente a Dana en sus brazos sin mucha delicadeza tratando de sujetarla bien, que no se le cayese, y salió corriendo sigilosamente del edificio, escondiéndose de la vista de los battle pod que venían disparando a las casas y pisando todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Vio como pisaban los vehículos estacionados, contenedores de basura, aun juguetes que habían quedado desparramados en la huida desesperada de sus dueños.

Azonia estaba furiosa e impotente a partes iguales por encontrarse del lado equivocado; era lo mas absurdo que le podía ocurrir a ella, Maruk Laplamiz, la Líder Suprema Meltrandi. Casi era para llorar de risa, si se lo hubiesen contado hace unos meses atrás lo hubiese encontrado muy divertido; nunca esperó estar huyendo de sus propios camaradas de armas, micronizada e indefensa... y como si ya no bastase tanta mala suerte con una inmadura en sus brazos, lo que aumentaba exponencialmente las probabilidades de no salir bien parada de esa coyuntura, corriendo por protegerla a ella y a su vida. Por otra parte, no podía evitar sentirse mas que furiosa con Khyron (como antaño, cuando él la desobedecía y ponía en peligro la misión por sus tácticas alocadas) por ser tan imprudente y atacar a ciudad Macross, estando tan pobres de municiones y con los micronianos aún muy sensibles después del fallido secuestro. Aparte de no verle sentido alguno en atacar una posición no militar, mas que irritar más aún a los micronianos y que fuesen más agresivos todavía en su ofensiva hacia ellos.

"_Maldición Khyron, este no era el momento mas adecuado para atacar" _pensó con furia, tenia tanto coraje en ese momento, que si hubiese tenido un arma a mano hubiese sido capaz de disparar por la furia que sentía.

Sus cavilaciones y devaneos fueron abruptamente interrumpidas al pasar junto a su lado un graug, cuya ráfaga de aire les arrojo lejos fuera de su escondite, lo que atrajo la atención de un battle pod hacia ellas.

Azonia estaba con unas cuantas lastimaduras producto de la caída que acababa de sufrir, pero Dana había resultado ilesa ya que la había cubierto con su cuerpo para evitar que le sucediese algo. No podía permitir que una criatura tan adorable e indefensa saliese lastimada en algo de lo que ella no tenía culpa alguna, para Azonia quienes las atacaban tanto a Dana como a ella eran culpables de un delito (claro que por ignorancia) ya que no estaba permitido el asesinato dentro de los zentraedis.

Azonia vio con pánico e impotencia, acercarse al battle pod que se dirigía hacia ellas amenazadoramente. A pesar de las lastimaduras y la caída, le había parecido muy extraño que Khyron pasara a su lado con el graug y no la reconociese; eso había hecho aumentar más aun su enojo; si al menos le hubiese reconocido, la hubiese podido rescatar y ella podría detener toda esa locura que muy probablemente terminaría en masacre….de zentraedis La única ventaja que tenían era la sorpresa y debían escapar rápido de ahí, ya que atacar de esa forma la Ciudad Macross sin ningún logro concreto, solo el hacer lío, no servía para nada y solo podrían esquivar el nutrido fuego de los VTs si huían rápido de ahí.

Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar sino que debían huir de allí con Dana porque estaba claro que sus vidas peligraban mientras no la reconocieran al menos, de modo que comenzó a buscar con su vista un lugar donde esconderse del battle pod. Lo único que vio fue un contenedor de basura y se parapeto detrás de él. Desde ahí observó al battle pod, que parecía no haber reparado en su escondite y buscaba algo desconcertado en donde se habían escondido sus presas, y no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos: ¡tenía la insignia imperial! Por lo tanto se caía de obvio que Khyron no tenía nada que ver con ese ataque ni era el comandante que pilotaba el graug, lo que inevitablemente le produjo alivio al saber que no se había expuesto inútilmente a un combate con sus fuerzas tan mermadas ni había cometido la estupidez de atraer en vano todavía más acoso por parte de los micronianos.

El saberlo lejos de ahí y a salvo le produjo un fuerte alivio; si le sucediese algo a Khyron, sabía que no podría soportarlo, como casi no podía soportar estar lejos de él; no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y un insoportable deseo de llorar, no solo por el extrañarlo sino por el alivio de saber que él estaba lejos y a salvo. Dana la miraba con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad y se abrazo con mas fuerza a ella tratando de reconfortarla; no entendía que era lo que le sucedía a su tía, solo la veía muy triste, la pequeña no tenia noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y que se encontraban en peligro, para ella solo tenía importancia que su tía estaba triste.

Cuando Azonia vislumbró a lo lejos un escuadrón de VT acercarse raudamente en perfecta formación, y disparando un nutrido fuego (se notaba que habían aumentado la potencia de sus armas en esos dos años…en cambio ellos luchaban por mantenerlas funcionando, lo que les ponía en una clara desventaja) tal como temía, en pocos minutos liquidaron con asombrosa eficacia a los battle pods, de forma que apenas lograron escapar el graug y un par de pod, seguidos muy de cerca por los VTs.

El ataque de esos Zentraedi de la armada imperial había sido alocado e impreciso, sin seguir un orden o un objetivo puntual, solo consiguió causar destrozos entre las construcciones Micronianas, aunque para alivio de Azonia, eso también la había salvado.

Pasado el peligro, Azonia se dispuso a regresar con Dana a la casa de Mirilla, aliviada porque hubiesen podido salvarse. La pequeña estaba muy tranquila dormitaba abrazada a ella, mas Azonia sangraba por la nariz y le dolían sus costillas después del costalazo que había sufrido durante el ataque. Mientras caminaba, Azonia observaba los destrozos que habían quedado y los focos de incendios que había en distintos lugares del vecindario. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la destrucción de la guerra, y eso no la impresionaba.

Azonia estaba con sentimientos encontrados, aliviada de saberse fuera de peligro gracias…a los VTs…eso le producía un profundo remordimiento. Rabia contra los que tan irresponsablemente dirigieron el ataque, ya sabía que nada tenían que ver con Khyron pero como la estratega que era, encontraba muy irresponsable mandar a una muerte segura a los soldados, ahora que ya no contaban con el satélite fabrica y no tenían de donde reponerlos.

Y por otro lado Khyron, se sentía muy feliz de saber que el estaba siendo juicioso, y no estaba cometiendo tonterías, sino que estaba haciendo lo que juntos habían planificado. Sintió mucha nostalgia de verlo en ese momento y poder abrazarlo y decirle…no tenía las palabras, pero sabia que sentía ESO por el y solo Él.

El cansancio y las heridas la vencieron, así que se sentó con Dana dormida en sus brazos, en un lugar en medio de la plaza que estaba mas o menos limpio de escombros esperando recuperarse un poco, para continuar hacia la casa que rogaba en lo profundo de su corazón, estuviese aun en pie. Cerró los ojos tratando de descansar de tantas emociones y el dolor punzante que sentía en sus costillas que le estaba molestando cada vez más para respirar.


	6. Chapter 5

**Parte V: El Comienzo de un Nuevo Camino**

INTRODUCCION

Hola a todos los buenos pero pocos que siguen esta historia, primeramente quiero agradecer a quienes me han dejado sus reviews, y aclararles que si no les he contestado no es por desinterés de mi parte en hacerlo, solo que no dispongo de tiempo para responderles como es debido.

Antes de dar inicio a la historia, quería detallarles que en este capítulo su autoría la comparto con Isabel Ameban, a quien sin duda debo de haber casi enloquecido en más de una oportunidad con mis ideas delirantes y mis HORRORES ortográficos, gracias a sus oportunas intervenciones este capítulo ha logrado tener coherencia. Digo esto porque sin su ayuda este capítulo jamás habría sido "parido" tan rápido.

El capítulo numero 5 me ha sido el mas largo que he escrito y también el que más tiempo me ha tomado (alrededor de tres meses) y si no fuese por Ameban, creo que seguiría igual que unos meses atrás. A veces se hace muy difícil plasmar una idea y eso fue lo que me sucedió con este capítulo en particular.

Deseo que disfruten la lectura de este capítulo, tanto como disfrutamos nosotras elaborándolo. Por las dudas en este capítulo no habrá lemon ni nada que de cerca se le asemeje; por si alguien quería carne tendrá que seguir esperando ¡je!

Siempre olvido ponerlo: los personajes de Robotech/Macross no nos pertenecen, su propiedad intelectual pertenece a Harmony Gold y Co.

Cumplidas todos los saludos, agradecimientos y las advertencias de rigor les invito a disfrutar del capítulo Nº 5.

_Tayra _

_

* * *

__Tú por mí, Yo por ti, _

_Iremos juntas donde haya que ir._

_Tú por mí, Yo por ti,_

_Iremos juntas,_

_Solo por ir._

_Cristina_

Azonia y Dana estaban agotadas así que se quedaron descansando en lo que hasta hacía solo una pocas horas había sido una plaza de juegos infantiles que ahora estaba destrozado por el ataque; allí esperaron hasta que fueron interceptadas por un equipo de emergencia que estaba atendiendo la zona devastada y trasladadas al hospital en donde Azonia fue atendida de nuevo.

Una vez en el hospital, aunque ya sabía qué era y cómo la iban a atender, a los enfermeros les costó mucho separarle de Dana, no golpeándolos por poco a pesar de estar bastante maltrecha. Algunos de ellos la reconocieron de la internación anterior, recordando su mal carácter y su trato altanero, y trataron de tranquilizarla; irónicamente, ella también les reconoció recordando lo bien que la habían tratado a pesar de sus malos modos. Azonia no entendía qué era solo para atenderle mejor, ella temía que se llevaran a la pequeña y después no poder dar la cara frente a Mirilla por su incompetencia a pesar de saber perfectamente que no le debía explicaciones a ella; sabía que si no encontraba junto a ella a la pequeña, esta se pondría muy mal, pues conocía que Mirilla ponía por sobre su propio bienestar el de Dana. O peor aun, que hubiese otro ataque y que ella al no estar cerca no pudiese proteger a Dana y esta saliese lastimada; cualquiera de esas alternativas le aterraba, se preguntaba qué hubiese sido de Dana si estaba sola con la niñera, que se veía a las claras era una debilucha, probablemente estaría herida o quizás muerta. Por eso mismo se negaba rotundamente a separarse de la pequeña.

Finalmente, después de negociar por un rato con las enfermeras en un lenguaje más fluido y amplio de lo que ellas recordaban que hablaba cuando estaba en el hospital, Azonia permitió que se llevasen a Dana y que le revisasen; no era nada grave lo que ella tenía, solo una fractura en su nariz y contusiones en sus piernas y una molesta fractura en sus costillas que le dificultaba el respirar, pero que mejorarían con analgésicos y unos días de reposo en cama.

Mientras era llevada en la camilla a tomarse radiografías y buscando fracturas que estuviesen ocultas, Azonia aprovechó de descansar un poco. La verdad no le venía nada mal dejarse atender y relajarse un poco ya que estaba aun muy nerviosa por los acontecimientos que acababa de sufrir con Dana. Se entregó a las manos de los enfermeros y se dejó llevar mansamente de un lugar a otro, en la camilla con sus ojos muy cerrados tratando de olvidarse de toda la tensión acumulada Supuso que le habían ayudado con algo que seguramente le habían inyectado en el suero, porque no recordaba cuando había regresado al cuarto. Ya se encontraba limpia y cambiada de ropa sobre una cómoda cama de hospital cuando fue la enfermara a revisarla; inmediatamente Azonia preguntó por Dana y la enfermera le explicó que la pequeña se encontraba bien y que dentro de un rato, después que ella comiese, la llevarían para que estuviesen juntas; al escuchar esto, Azonia se quedó más tranquila con respecto a Dana.

Al poco rato llevaron a Dana a su presencia y la niñita se alegró mucho de verla, mientras que Azonia se calmó cuando la vio de regreso a su lado. A Dana la habían bañado y vestido con un divertido vestidito que tenía la leyenda "_Hospital de Ciudad Macross_" al igual a la bata que ella llevaba puesta. Les dejaron a solas con unos juguetes con los que Dana se entretuvo mientras Azonia prendía la televisión para enterarse de los entretelones del ataque, ahora que ya sabía cómo usar las transmisiones micronianas. Estaba muy intrigada porque quería saber más información acerca de quiénes eran los soldados imperiales y cuál era el oficial que estaba a su mando Pero para su sorpresa las noticias no entregaron más información de la que ella sabía y daban por descontado que el responsable del ataque había sido Khyron.

Unas horas después llegaron muy asustados al hospital Max y Mirilla; arribaron con tanta demora porque ambos pilotos no habían podido acudir antes porque su deber se los impedía. Mirilla venía muy nerviosa, solo por Max se controlaba a duras penas quien le tranquilizaba; la piloto meltran de VT se sentía muy culpable de no haber estado junto a su pequeñita indefensa durante el ataque. Max, aunque no lo expresaba por no intranquilizar más a Mirilla, también sentía lo mismo pero se lo reservaba; se relajaron al ver a Dana ilesa jugando sobre la cama con Azonia quien tenía un vendaje sobre su nariz haciendo que Mirilla casi sonriera por la imagen que ofrecía su antigua superior, sintiéndose mas calmada por eso.

-Gracias por cuidar tan bien de nuestra hijita, Maruk. Ella es lo más importante y valioso que nosotros tenemos.- exclamó Max conmovido y tratando de controlar las lágrimas detrás de sus gafas azules.

-No fue nada, solo cumplí con mi deber. Ella es una pequeña indefensa y cualquiera la hubiese protegido en una situación así.- contestó Azonia también muy conmovida por las emociones ocurridas hacia unas horas y la escena que esta vivenciando. Aunque en el fondo sabía que esa actitud era algo novedoso en ella que procedía de una sociedad en que se privilegiaba a los más fuertes y en donde los sentimientos de protección hacia los mas débiles eran desdeñados ya que lo contrario no suponía ninguna ventaja en combate, pero ya habían sucedido tantas cosas sorprendentes en su vida desde que Khyron había irrumpido en ella, que la verdad ya casi nada que sintiese le estaba llegando a sorprender del todo, más bien solo se dejaba llevar.

-Vamos, no seas modesta. Bien sabemos tú y yo que en nuestra sociedad eso no es la norma…-replicó Mirilla soplándose la nariz. –Gracias, nunca voy a olvidarlo.-exclamó mirándola a los ojos

-Uds. han sido muy buenos conmigo sin pedirme nada a cambio, es lo menos que podría haber hecho en una situación así.- les contestó Azonia devolviéndoles la mirada y sabiendo ser agradecida.

El horario de visitas se acabó un rato despuéspero Azonia debía pasar la noche en el hospital, por precaución de posibles y poco probables complicaciones. Dana volvió con sus padres y a la mañana siguiente pasarían a buscarla para llevarla de retorno a su "casa".

"_A casa_" pensó Azonia después que ellos se fueron. "_Mi casa…allá en el Amazonas con Khyron, parece que cada vez se aleja mas la oportunidad de reunirnos."_ Se sentía particularmente triste, mientras estaba con los Sterling no se sentía sola, de hecho la casa la llenaba por completo Dana. Pero ahora sola en el hospital era conciente de lo lejos que se encontraba de su mundo y de Khyron; recordaba cuando había sido herida y él se había quedado con ella, durmiendo a su lado cuidándola, y el estar ahí sin él se le hacía en esos momentos particularmente angustiosos, mas al recordar los vividos sueños que había tenido en la ultima semana en los cuales se mezclaban el pasado y el presente pareciéndole que ambos eran uno en realidad. A veces le parecía tan real el sueño que sentía las risas de Khyron y sus manos sobre sus rizos. Si no hacía algo pronto por reunirse con él, terminaría por volverse loca de la nostalgia.

Estuvo por un buen rato hundida en estos pesimistas pensamientos hasta que vino una enfermera en uno de sus rutinarios controles de los pacientes, al encontrarla aun despierta, le puso algo en el suero que sin duda alguna le relajó, y en un breve instante acabó sumiéndose en un sueño profundo Esto porque Azonia necesitaba descansar y el medico había indicado un tranquilizante en caso de que ella no pudiese hacerlo de forma espontánea.

A primera hora del día siguiente, Mirilla fue al hospital por Laplamiz. Durante el regreso a "casa", Azonia se sorprendió de ver el mismo lugar donde solo unas pocas horas solo había devastación, totalmente limpio y ordenado, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Solo quedaban como testigos de la batalla que ahí se había librado las ruinas de algunos edificios destruidos y los restos de pods que estaban siendo removidos por partes por grúas de vialidad.

"_Tenemos mucho que aprender_" pensó. Si ellos pudiesen ser así de eficientes reparando, los zentraedis, sin duda podrían ser más exitosos de lo que nunca antes fueron.

Al llegar a la casa de los Sterling, Azonia la encontró limpia y ordenada: no quedaban rastros del yeso que se había desprendido del techo y que había ensuciado la sala con un molesto polvillo blanco. Mirilla, que estaba de día libre después de lo que había pasado, le ayudó a meterse en la cama y le ordenó que descansara. Azonia estaba demasiado agotada como para protestar contra su antigua subordinada y obedeció en seguida sin reclamar.

Cuando horas más tarde despertó siendo ya la hora de almuerzo, se encontraba mucho mejor, así que se levantó y fue a la sala en donde Mirilla veía atentamente las noticias; cuando la vio levantada, no dijo nada, solo le hizo señas a Azonia para que se acercase y escuchara.

Estaban entrevistando a un importante jefe militar al que Azonia no reconocía, pero que según decía la leyenda a pie de imagen, se trataba del coronel Maisstrof, quien señalaba con aire de superioridad a los periodistas ahí reunidos:

-"El último ataque sobre ciudad Macross fue perpetrado por soldados que pertenecieron a la antigua Armada Imperial zentraedi, no por la por la 7º división mecanizada Bottoru, bajo el Mando del Comandante Khyron como se había especulado en un primer momento. Este cobarde ataque fue perpetrado con objeto de distraer nuestras tropas y robar sin resistencia víveres en nuestra planta de acopio de ciudad Denver."-

-"¿No será que quieren crear una cortina de humo y negar que los zentraedis de ese Khyron se están organizando y pronto tendremos una nueva ofensiva?"- cuestionó una periodista que se veía un tanto histérica.

-"De ninguna manera. Este es un ataque aislado sin una clara organización táctica, ni siquiera el robo a la planta de acopio siguió un orden. No es un grupo organizado. En lo único que había una coherencia operativa es en crear desorden y confusión en Macross para poder robar tranquilamente en la planta. Este ataque no tiene la firma de Khyron."- replicó Maisstrof, molesto con la periodista ante el poco crédito que se le entregaban a sus palabras

–"¿Se podría explicar mejor cuando se refiere a la firma de Khyron, señor?"- le preguntó en un tonillo algo burlón un periodista ya algo entrado en años.

El rostro ya molesto de Maisstrof se tiñó de rojo por la furia que sentía al ser cuestionado por esos periodistas sin respeto. El hombre estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido sin discusiones en los cuarteles, era evidente que las relaciones públicas no eran lo suyo y el periodista le estaba presionando demasiado con preguntas claramente irreverentes.

-"Khyron Kravshera no haría algo tan burdo solo por robar comida. Lo suyo son los ataques más crueles y solapados que exigen un alto nivel de organización operativa. Aunque después de la pérdida de su arsenal y su base en Alaska, dudamos que le queden ganas de pelear si es que siguiese vivo, cosa que se encuentra en duda en estos momentos. Espero quede conforme con mi respuesta, porque ya no hay mas preguntas. Que tengan un buen día."- dicho esto, se dio media vuelta dando por terminada la conferencia de prensa, dejando a los periodistas con muchas preguntas sin responder y dando por hecho que los militares les estaban ocultando información descaradamente.

En la siguiente noticia, las imágenes mostraban a un grupo de pacifistas liderados por Kyle que protestaban con pancartas frente al cuartel general de la RDF. Pedían que renunciara el alto mando por su incompetencia y hacían un llamado a la paz exigiendo entregar a los zentraedis como ofrenda de paz al SFD-1. Tanto proclamaban la paz que terminaron a los golpes con la policía y algunos desprevenidos militares que pasaban por ahí. Finalmente, debieron llevarse detenidos a los cabecillas (entre ellos a Kyle) para poder retornar al orden. Pero declararon que los habían liberado un rato después en el cuartel de la policía y que solo les habían detenido por un tiempo para poder despejar el frontis del cuartel general de la RDF. Por supuesto ya había una entrevista en exclusiva de Kyle para un programa de chismes que se iba a pasar por la noche en horario estelar, donde contaría los entretelones de su detención por la policía, sus abusos contra los pacifistas y su impresión del último ataque de los zentraedis rebeldes.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- preguntó Mirilla a Azonia mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Creo que están todos locos. No veo por qué insisten en culpar a Khyron de este ataque cuando les muestran las pruebas de que él no fue, y no entiendo por qué esos que quieren la paz atacan a los que los defienden. Son unos buenos para nada. Deberían de estar agradecidos y en lugar de eso golpean a sus protectores. Estos humanos están todos locos; se ve que los civiles no tienen honor ni respeto…- respondió furibunda y honesta como siempre era, Azonia.- ¿Y tú que piensas de todo esto, Mirilla¿Por qué me preguntas?-

-Solo espero que esto no nos complique aun más la vida a los zentraedis que vivimos aquí. Sé que estas del otro lado y que tu estancia aquí es solo accidental, pero quiero que sepas esto: los humanos, al sentirse agredidos por los zentraedis que no están de acuerdo con el estilo de vida microniano, se desquitan con los que pacíficamente vivimos entre ellos, olvidando que muchos de los nuestros a diferencia mía no tienen interés en seguir la vida militar, sino que eligieron ser civiles no por cobardes, sino que optaron libremente por un modo de vida distinto al que conocíamos.- le respondió Mirilla con conocimiento de causa.

-¿Pero ves que yo tengo la razón? Si no hubiesen elegido estar entre los micronianos no estarían sufriendo malos tratos.- le respondió Azonia creyendo haber acorralado a Mirilla.

-Es que no es tan simple como tú lo crees, Azonia; no se trata solo de vivir como hacíamos antes o hacerlo como micronianos. Se trata de algo más profundo, acerca de quiénes somos en realidad y qué es lo que queremos ser.- le respondió Mirilla.

Azonia le miraba con rostro confundido, no sabía cual era el punto al que quería llegar su antigua subordinada. Para descubrirlo era mejor escuchar y no discutir con ella; una vez que tuviese todo claro le podría argumentar de mejor forma.

-Entonces explícamelo que no te estoy entendiendo hacia donde quieres llegar con tus comentarios.- le pidió Azonia tratando de que Mirilla le brindase más información.

-Es muy simple. Nosotras somos zentraedis y siempre luchamos por obtener la victoria en batalla. Nuestro único objetivo como raza fue siempre el luchar. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- le dijo Parino a su ex jefa.

-Si, así era, es y será.- le respondió Azonia con profunda convicción.

-Pues bien, lo que nosotros conquistábamos en las batallas a costa de todo nuestro esfuerzo y muchas veces con gran sufrimiento por las penurias que teníamos que pasar ¿Para quién era¿Para los zentraedis? – le dijo Mirilla tratando de hacer reflexionar a Laplamiz.

-No, para nosotros solo era la gloria del triunfo, pero lo que conquistábamos era para los Amos Robotech. No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar Mirilla con tus preguntas tan obvias.- para Azonia las preguntas que le hacía Mirilla le parecían sin sentido.

-¡Aja! Bien dices para los Amos Robotech. ¿Y quiénes nos dieron nuestras leyes? Ya sé que también fueron ellos; por lo tanto si ellos se quedaban con el producto de nuestros esfuerzos y nos daban leyes, las que nunca nos atrevimos a cuestionar… Entonces ¿nosotros éramos libres de poder elegir nuestro destino?- Mirilla terminó de intentar hacer reflexionar a su ex jefa.

Azonia se horrorizó al escuchar el planteamiento de su subordinada. Era terrible escuchar que los zentraedis no eran los altivos guerreros que siempre habían creído ser sino que eran simples esclavos guerreros al servicio de otros que solo los usaban para hacer su trabajo sucio. No podía ser cierto, Mirilla tenía que estar sin duda profundamente equivocada.

Mirilla, al ver el rostro confuso de Azonia, aprovechó la oportunidad para proseguir e intentar profundizar aun más su planteamiento.

-Por ejemplo, mi hija Dana. Ella, cuando crezca y sea una adulta, tendrá la capacidad de elegir qué hacer con su vida, como mejor le parezca. Si ella quiere podrá ser militar o quizás ser otra cosa como médico, por ejemplo. También podrá elegir un compañero. Su vida estará en sus manos.- le dijo Mirilla a Azonia.

-Ahora sí que no entiendo a dónde es que quieres llegar, Mirilla- le contestó Azonia, aun muy afectada por la afirmación que había hecho su ex subordinada acerca de los Amos Robotech.

-Ahora te pregunto, Azonia ¿Nosotras podíamos elegir qué hacer con nuestras vidas? – le terminó por decir Mirilla.

-No, porque nuestra vida estaba trazada de antemano, desde antes que saliésemos de la cámara de clonación.- le respondió Laplamiz con incomodidad, moviéndose nerviosa en su asiento. Al verlo desde ese punto de vista, Mirilla tenía razón en su planteamiento, pero era algo difícil de escuchar y aun menos de llegar aceptar: que habían sido esclavizados y utilizados en el directo beneficio de otros.

-Todo eso que me acabas de decir Mirilla me resulta muy perturbador…-le confesó Azonia a su antigua subordinada.-Me siento muy confundida…Ojalá que te encuentres equivocada.- terminó de decir Laplamiz.

Mirilla, sabedora del punto de vista diametralmente opuesto de su antigua jefa, más que querer escucharle hablar, deseaba hacerle saber, sin tener claro aun cómo, lo que sucedía con los zentraedis que habían elegido llevar un modo de vida pacifico y más que eso, hacerle saber el porque de esa elección. Deseaba que de algún modo supiese que las acciones violentas que algunos emprendían, tenían directas y nefastas consecuencias sobre quienes no estaban involucrados en hechos de violencia y deseaban convivir armoniosamente con los micronianos incluso a pesar de la discriminación en su contra. También deseaba que supiese que al optar por un modo diferente de vida no sólo era eso, sino que además se estaban liberando de una opresiva esclavitud que era lo que había dado tristemente origen a los zentraedis como raza.

-Esta bien, Azonia; no te seguiré contrariando con mis afirmaciones.- le replicó la Sra. Sterling. Sin intentar dar más explicaciones porque acabaría enzarzada en una desagradable discusión con Azonia, cosa que ambas querían evitar a toda costa sabedoras del carácter de cada una. Dentro de unos días, Azonia iría comprendiendo gradualmente la amarga verdad que se encerraba tras las palabras de Mirilla, pero en un primer momento había rechazado de plano las afirmaciones de su ex subordinada, que sin dudarlo debía estar engañada por los micronianos.

La atención de ambas se distrajo al regresar Max de la base. Como cualquier familia común, se pusieron a preparar de comer. Mirilla puso la mesa y Max se fue a cocinar secundado por Azonia que tenía mucho interés en aprender y era una alumna bastante aventajada. Max no pudo evitar el contarle a Azonia el episodio de Mirilla y la cafetera…rieron hasta casi las lágrimas, incluso Mirilla quien no era precisamente la mujer con mejor sentido del humor, como bien lo sabían Max y Azonia.

Fue una velada muy divertida en las que Azonia relató, para el deleite de Max, algunas anécdotas de cuando Mirilla estaba con las meltrandis. Así Max pudo conocer un poco más de su mujer y de su peculiar "familia" mientras que comprobaba lo importante que Azonia había sido para su esposa.

Más tarde, una vez que estuvo todo limpio y ordenado, Max tocó tímidamente la puerta del dormitorio que ocupaba Azonia.

-Disculpa, Maruk- dijo nerviosamente Max- Yo te quería pedir un…favor.-

-Si puedo ayudar, no tendría ningún inconveniente.- respondió Azonia. Atrás habían quedado los días del trato cortante de Azonia con Max y de llamarle con desprecio "microniano". Cada día que pasaba en su casa se iba ganando más y más su respeto y se lo hacía notar al llamarle por su nombre.

-Quería pedirte si esta noche podías quedarte a dormir con Dana…Es que Mirilla y yo hace mucho que no estamos a solas, desde que nació Dana...-Max vaciló un poco al tratar de explicarle. Suponía que la meltran no entendería su razonamiento y se sentía avergonzado de pedirle algo de ese tipo. A pesar de ser un adulto, tenía las mejillas coloreadas de rojo por la vergüenza de pedir ese tipo de favores, y más aún a la antigua superior de su esposa.

Azonia entendió en seguida lo que le pedía Max, sabía que Dana les quitaba mucho tiempo y que no podrían estar solos y en tranquilidad, como tanto gustaban de estar ella y Khyron…

-No tengo inconveniente en quedarme con ella esta noche.-le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro,- Además que hemos hecho una muy buena relación. Me gusta vuestra inmadura.- En el fondo Azonia se sentía muy halagada que le dejasen a cargo de Dana porque significaba que Laplamiz era considerada como alguien competente para cuidar de la pequeña.

Después de dormir a Dana, la llevaron a su cunita que había sido trasladada a su antiguo cuarto donde se encontraba Azonia. Le dejaron un biberón por si Dana despertaba y tuviese hambre, y finalmente le dijeron que en caso de emergencia no dudase en llamar.

Dana la tenía tan encantada que no se pudo resistir al impulso de cambiarla con ella a su cama, así podía observarla mejor y atenderla más rápido en caso de que la pequeña se despertase.

Azonia se quedó por largo rato observándola a sus anchas como dormía placidamente abrazada a su conejo de peluche. Al observarla detenidamente, se dio cuenta que tenía mucho de sus dos padres: sus cabellos rizados que eran de tonalidad oscura, se estaban comenzando a aclarar, su piel blanca y algo pecosa y sus ojos azules, eran sin duda alguna un aporte de Max, mas la nariz y la boca lo eran sin duda de Mirilla. Azonia se sorprendió que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de eso, que Dana era como la continuación de ellos dos ya que tenía un poco de ambos.

Mientras la observaba como respiraba tranquila y le acomodaba las cobijas, reflexionó que dejar que el azar guiase la producción de nuevos inmaduros era algo más bien incierto. En el caso de Dana, todo había salido perfecto pero quizás entre progenitores defectuosos los inmaduros que podrían llegar a producir serían absolutamente inviables, ese pensamiento le dio escalofríos al pensar como podría ser un descendiente de Exedore, solo que después se terminó despanzando de risa por la ocurrencia, claro que se tuvo que tapar la boca para no despertar a Dana con sus carcajadas. De modo que llegó a la conclusión que las cámaras de clonación evitaban todas esas incertidumbres al producir lo que se necesitaba en forma exacta…claro que no era lo mismo bajo ningún concepto, porque quienes salían de esas cámaras incluida ella no pasaban de ser meros entes con un destino ya trazado de antemano. No pudo evitar recordar la charla sostenida con Mirilla por la tarde y pensar que en parte era cierto eso de ser esclavos, porque al estar con la vida trazada de antemano se les privaba de su libre elección.

Además, por lo que había podido observar y aun experimentar con Dana, había fuertes sentimientos de protección y cuidado hacia ella, y los lazos afectivos entre ella y sus progenitores eran muy profundos. Incluso ella, que no había sido expuesta anteriormente a una sociedad microniana, los sentía: era sencillamente imposible ser indiferente a una criatura tan pequeña y delicada que necesitaba de tanto cuidado y atención; solo si fuese una maquina le podría ser indiferente.

En cambio, los que salían de la cámara no le producían esos sentimientos, más bien de antemano se sabía de lo que eran capaces y todos los de un línea de clonación eran básicamente iguales... y como eran tantos, no importaba si morían¡total! habría otro para reponer…Pero Dana no era así, sino que era única e reproducible, según leyó. Aun si sus padres tenían otro inmaduro, este solo podría llegar a parecerse a Dana, pero nunca sería como Dana. Por tal motivo ella era muy especial, no solo una nueva forma de reproducción para los zentraedis, sino que algo aun más importante: había nacido siendo completamente libre, una pagina en blanco esperando ser rellenada.

Pero no dejaba de ser cierto que la reproducción natural estaba gobernada por el azar, lo que le hacía más incierta, pero los sentimientos que producía Dana en ella y en sus progenitores eran por lo demás muy gratificantes. Como también era muy cierto que dentro de la sociedad zentraedi se podían formar cierto tipo de lazos afectivos como el que ella con Mirilla, Yaita, Seloy Marla y Kazzianah tuvieron de antaño, pero eso ocurría pocas veces considerando el poco tiempo que duraba el lapso de vida de un Zentraedi ya que lo normal es que murieran en combate al poco de ser producidos, y por lo mismo no había mucho tiempo de fortalecer esos lazos; no se comparaba ni de cerca en la profundidad ni el compromiso que había entre los progenitores micronianos y su prole.

Tanto rato se pasó Azonia reflexionando y observando a Dana dormir que no se dio cuenta de cómo fueron avanzando las horas, hasta que se percató que ya era muy tarde y se dispuso a dormir. En medio de la vigilia, al estar mas alerta a su alrededor, escuchó que del otro cuarto venían unas risitas entrecortadas y unos jadeos y supo en seguida de que se trataba, y eso le hizo recordar a Khyron. Sintió una puntada en el pecho y una oleada de tristeza la invadió, trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose que pronto podría salir de ahí y reunirse con él, que no todo estaba perdido que solo era cosa de tiempo y recuperarse un poco más de sus heridas. Con estos pensamientos Azonia pudo quedarse dormida con tranquilidad.

Al cabo de un rato, en el ínterin, Max se levantó a ver como se encontraban Azonia y su pequeña, y enterneció frente al cuadro al ver a la ruda Líder Meltrandi durmiendo placidamente abrazada a su pequeña hija. No pudo resistir la tentación y les tomó una fotografía a escondidas sin que Azonia se diera cuenta. Años después, al revisar viejos álbumes de fotos, la teniente Dana Sterling se preguntaría con quién dormía tan cómoda... Pero esa es otra historia.

En la madrugada siguiente, Azonia despertó muy sobresaltada porque ya casi se orinaba. Observó que todo estuviese en orden en el cuartocon cuidado de no despertar a Dana pero la pequeña seguía durmiendo placidamente. Azonia le acomodó las cobijas porque se había destapado y le ordenó sus rizos que estaban muy alborotados sobre su frente, un gesto totalmente inusual en ella. Y no pudo evitar pensar que el General Reno había sido muy torpe, al dejarse derrotar por una criatura tan inocente y dulce como Dana, mas cuando él conocía de cerca a los inmaduros que se encontraban dentro de las cámaras de clonación…un completo idiota por donde se lo mirase.

Más prontamente tuvo que dejar de lado sus reflexiones porque su vejiga le estaba reclamando ser vaciada, así que se fue en puntillas al baño, y al pasar por el dormitorio de Max y Mirilla los vio a través de la puerta que estaba abierta. Definitivamente Mirilla no era torturada por Max, esto le quedo más que claro al verlos dormir; ambos estaban desnudos si bien solo se veían los torsos, y Max tenía a Mirilla abrazada mientras que ella dormía boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en un hombro de él. Azonia sabía por experiencia que para llegar a dormir con esa compenetración y naturalidad había que tener fuertes lazos afectivos con el otro, donde la agresión y la dominación no tenían lugar. Se sintió contenta por su antigua predilecta, que al menos ella había tenido suerte y le había tocado un buen compañero. Sin querer ser impertinente, se fue silenciosamente al baño y luego regresó a su habitación en donde se acostó otra vez.

Resolvió que mientras ella estuviese en su casa, trataría de retribuirles lo que ellos habían hecho desinteresadamente con ella, ayudándoles con Dana. Además que no verlo como una obligación, sino como un placer ya que la pequeña había logrado colarse en su corazón.

Por su parte, la niñera no volvió a presentarse en casa de los Sterling debido a problemas personales que se agravaron después del ataque de la armada imperial. Mirilla estaba sencillamente encantada con la decisión de Azonia de ayudarles con Dana, para ella era más tranquilizador salir a trabajar y saber que su hija estaba con una meltrandi (y no cualquiera) que con una niñera humana. Debería haber sido al revés ya que las meltrans no estaban habituadas a los niños, pero a Mirilla le parecía que estaba más segura con Azonia que con una humana que encontraba algo nerviosa y blandengue, ella lo que más deseaba era que su hija fuese toda una zentraedi y si podía aprender algo de la mejor… para ella era todo un honor que su antigua jefa cuidase de su pequeña.

* * *

_En un lugar remoto, perdido en el corazón del Amazonas, Grell se paseaba por la sala de mando de la nave mientras sudaba copiosamente por el calor reinante y el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él, No podía dar crédito a los informes de los exploradores¡no había rastros del destacamento donde viajaba Azonia! Lo peor era que dentro de pocos días llegaría Khyron…y es casi seguro que su cabeza correría peligro si no encontraba rápido a esa maldita meltran._

Ya llevaba casi una semana de retraso y estaba muy preocupado, si bien los primeros días no se había alarmado, más bien le había sido un alivio su tardanza. Azonia era una persona que lo asfixiaba con su constante control, parecía que nada le pareciese bien. Y mientras más se demorase en llegar, mejor, porque así tendría que soportarla menos días sin Khyron, que gracias a su enfermiza relación era el único que lograba mantenerla entretenida sin que anduviese metiendo la nariz en todos lados, aunque lo cierto era que ella era la única que lograba controlar las explosiones de ira (cada vez menos frecuentes) de su alocado jefe.

Sabiendo ese enfermizo vinculo que ambos compartían, Grell era consciente de que Khyron no se atendría a razones, que el plan de ruta de Azonia había sido cuidadosamente calculado, y que era imposible que ella fuera victima de los Vt's Micronianos o de cualquier otro percance. Khyron era muy condescendiente con sus tropas pero no toleraba que le desobedecieran y menos aun los fracasos, y estos normalmente se pagaban a un alto precio. Y bien sabía Grell que cualquier cosa que guardase relación con Azonia tendría un resultado aun mucho peor.

Aparte que en esos momentos, a él también le convenía que ella apareciese pronto antes de que llegase Khyron. A pesar de serle una meltran muy desagradable por su horrible carácter dominante y ser abiertamente manipuladora, era más que evidente su ascendiente sobre su jefe, que estaba mucho mas sereno, menos impulsivo y con sus ideas alocadas más en orden, y ese mérito debía admitir que era solo de ella. Ignoraba cuáles serían las razones que ella le daría o quizás que le haría…muchas veces en las reuniones que sostenían con ellos dos, más Gerao y Kyatta, había observado como intercambiaban miradas muy intensas Khyron y Azonia y que ella siempre se las ingeniaba para que él terminase haciendo las cosas que ella estimaba mas adecuadas. En ocasiones en las que Khyron se había exaltado, pudo comprobar que con solo una mirada ella era capaz de apaciguarlo. No cabía duda de porque ella había llegado a ser la suprema líder meltrandi era una mujer sin duda alguna, muy astuta y solapada, mucho más inteligente y hábil que la mayoría de los zentraedis.

El descalabro vino con la demostración; a Grell nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que Khyron fuese a unir sus labios con los de ella frente a todos ellos más los prisioneros y menos aun que ella en lugar de rechazarlo como era lo esperable, se le colgara del cuello y le correspondiera. Después vino la desastrosa batalla en la que ella salió malherida y ahí nuevamente quedó demostrado que había algo muy anormal entre ellos dos porque Khyron, en contra de toda lógica, puso en riesgo su vida y al hacerlo al resto de los soldados por rescatarla solo a ella.

Y después que ella se mudó a su cuarto, ya nada fue igual. Quedaron complemente atrás las parrandas, Khyron estaba más tranquilo que nunca, parecía que solo vivía para ella, buscaba cualquier excusa para terminar pronto con sus obligaciones e ir a ella. Y con eso parecía que había quedado atrás el pendenciero y juerguista de antaño para transformarse en…algo que Grell no podía definir con las palabras exactas, pero que sin duda a pesar de ser un tipo mucho mas aburrido que antaño cuando compartían la juerga, Khyron se veía muy feliz como jamás le había visto y también muy sereno. Sin duda era "algo" que ella le daba y le tenía muy manso. ¿Qué sería eso? Se preguntaba mientras se rascaba la incipiente barba que le hacía picar el rostro.

"_Sin duda alguna de las indecencias de los micronianos, qué duda cabe" _se respondió

Unos días atrás, aprovechando que Khyron no estaba para controlarlos, estuvieron viendo transmisiones micronianas los dos, Grell con Gerao y ahí mostraban "cosas" que hacían un macho y una hembra cuando se quedaban a solas en una cama (no era nada del otro mundo sino que una telenovela en horario familiar). Se rieron como locos con Gerao, les pareció muy divertido todo lo que veía; sin duda debía ser otra de sus fantasías que pasaban en sus transmisiones para entretenerse...aunque Grell no se lo quiso decir a Gerao, pero al ver esas imágenes le sucedieron unas extrañas alteraciones en su cuerpo.

Su respiración y ritmo cardiaco se aceleraron y sentía una tensión e incomodidad en su entrepierna que lo ponían muy mal…quizás esas transmisiones tenían algo de verdad por las alteraciones que le producían por ver una pareja que se abrazaba y se decían cosas que si bien no entendía su contenido, debían ser buenas porque no se agredían sino que se miraban con esa expresión bobalicona que tantas veces les vio a Khyron y Azonia. Quizás algo de eso era lo que le proveía Azonia a Khyron y lograba mantenerlo tan manso… Pero no importaba lo que fuese; necesitaba encontrar a como de lugar a esa meltran y que su jefe pudiese estar apaciguado sino las cosas se pondrían muy complicadas, en primer lugar para él y también para el resto de los Bottoru, ya que Khyron les haría la vida imposible…si es que los dejaba con vida.

-Busquen por lugares alejados de la ruta trazada, quizás se han perdido.-les ordenó a los exploradores,-Y no regresen si no logran alguna información, de lo contrario, Lord Khyron nos lo hará pagar muy caro.- les ordenó Grell con impaciencia.

Dos días después regresaron los exploradores con algunas noticias. Había sido localizado el destacamento donde supuestamente debía ir Azonia, pero todos estaban muertos, tendidos al sol en el desierto, en un radio de 15km; lo más preocupante es que de Azonia no había rastro, la capsula de transporte había sido encontrada destrozada en el suelo, pero su cuerpo no se encontraba en ese lugar ni dentro del perímetro donde estaban esparcidos los cadáveres (que los Vts no se habían molestado en sepultar ya que estaban dentro de un radio no habitado quedando a la intemperie como tantos otros)Los exploradores zentraedis habían removido toda la tierra del perímetro para poder buscar mejor a Azonia y habían sepultado a sus camaradas muertos ya que estaba entrando en franca descomposición y estaban despidiendo un olor repugnante, y era lo mínimo que se merecían después de muertos tan valientes guerreros. Si bien no creían en la otra vida ni tenían inquietudes espirituales o religiosas, los zentraedis eran muy respetuosos con sus camaradas caídos en batalla.

-Busquen por los alrededores.-les ordenó Grell casi al borde de una crisis, más preocupado por su propio bienestar que por el de ella, aunque en realidad el bienestar de ambos estaba estrechamente ligado.

- Si no esta muerta, debe estar sin duda vagando o escondida por ahí.- les dijo tratando de guardar esperanza.

Volvieron a insistir en la búsqueda por dos días más. Cuando aún no había regresado los exploradores, Khyron llegó al Amazonas junto con su equipo; cuando Grell supo que Khyron ya estaba cerca, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por su espina dorsal mientras se le erizaban los pelos en la nuca por el miedo; no le quedó más que ir a su encuentro dispuesto a ser castigado.

Tan solo de ver el rostro preocupado de Grell, Khyron supo que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo, pero cuando fue informado por su temeroso primer oficial sobre la ausencia de Azonia, en lugar de enfurecerse con Grell, la tristeza se hizo evidente en su expresivo rostro y se fue a encerrar a sus habitaciones sin decir palabra alguna, dejando así a su primer oficial muy desconcertado ya que estaba preparado de antemano para recibir una dura reprimenda Sin duda alguna esa extraña afición por Azonia había provocado profundos cambios en su jefe.

-No puede ser…-pensaba Khyron mientras se paseaba nerviosamente e iba pateando y golpeando todo lo que encontraba a su paso mientras sentía como un nudo le atenazaba la garganta,- Me resisto a creer a Azonia muerta. Si no esta entre los cadáveres, es porque no lo esta, aunque en su estado de salud y micronizada dudo que pudiese llegar muy lejos. Es mejor que me haga cargo personalmente de las tareas de búsqueda.- resolvió.

Khyron se recriminaba el haber delegado en otros el traslado de Azonia, como también haberla mandado con los suministros de víveres, prácticamente desarmados y precisamente por posibles encuentros con los Vts micronianos y tratar de pasar desapercibidos. _"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_" se reprochaba. "_Sin municiones con que defenderse fueron presas fáciles de los desalmados_." No era el primer caso de un destacamento atacado. Sabía por informes de Grell que habían sido renegados zentraedis porque les habían robado sus ropas y botas. Los VTs solo mataban, pero no se llevaban las pertenencias personales ni los suministros porque no tenían necesidad de ellos. Se sentía culpable de no haberla llevado con él. Perfectamente podría haberse hecho cargo del traslado de la cámara y de ella, quizás ni siquiera hubiese tenido necesidad de micronizarla, pensaba reprochándose. Pero bien sabía que si Azonia no hubiese sido micronizada, no hubiese resistido el viaje haciéndolo por sus propios medios y menos siguiendo la ruta que el había hecho llevando la cámara conversora. Ella nunca hubiese llegado viva al Amazonas.

Grell y todos los demás subordinados, conocedores de su mal carácter, se mantuvieron a prudente distancia. Ninguno quería ser el objeto de descarga de su ira. Sabían que si bien Khyron aun no castigaba a nadie, ninguno quería provocarlo y producir una de sus ya famosas rabietas, bastante olvidadas en los últimos dos años pero no por ello menos temibles.

Los días fueron pasando y a pesar de la intensa búsqueda, no se obtenían noticias de Azonia. Para colmo en esas ya semanas de búsqueda infructuosa, hubo un ataque a Ciudad Macross del que ellos se enteraron gracias a que tenían prendido de forma continua el radar en forma de receptor para poder estar al tanto de las actividades de los micronianos.

Khyron se encontraba encerrado en su oficina cuando eso ocurrió; en las últimas semanas se había acentuado su mal humor, se le veía con el cabello desordenado y aun con la pelusa de barba en el rostro algo crecida. Estaba despatarrado sobre el sillón con los pies descalzos sobre el escritorio. Repentinamente se vio interrumpido en sus sombríos pensamientos cuando entró un soldado sin pedir permiso.

-¡Jefe¡jefe!- le llamaba muy agitado el soldado.- Un escuadrón Zentraedi atacó la Ciudad Macross y lo culpan a Ud. jefe-

Khyron, al oír esto, por poco no cae de su sillón al incorporarse muy rápido, y cuando se recompuso, salió disparado a la sala de mandos en donde estaban repitiendo la transmisión.

Él observó la grabación sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos. Más cuando vio un graug…eso indicaba que había un alto oficial al mando. Lo que no entendía era por qué atacar un objetivo no militar con tanto derroche de armamento cuando estaban tan escasos…y se preguntaba quién sería el que estaba al mando.

Lo concreto era que los civiles (quedaba mas que claro que tenían idea de nada) insistían en culparlo del ataque a pesar que los militares micronianos les mostraron la insignia imperial en un battle pod caído, lo que le eximia de responsabilidad en ese ataque con tan poco estilo.

Todo eso traía como consecuencia directa: que se entorpecerían aun más las tareas de búsqueda de Azonia porque los micronianos estarían cazando desesperadamente al responsable de ese ataque. Por lo tanto habría también que extremar las medidas de seguridad de los espías que se encontraban en las ciudades micronianas. Eso molestaba mucho a Khyron; recién cuando los micronianos estaban bajando el cerco que habían tendido después del fallido secuestro de Minmei, venía a suceder ese ataque en el momento más inoportuno. ¿Quién sería ese oficial que había mandado ese ataque tan inútil?

Inmediatamente después citó a una reunión urgente a Grell y Gerao. Había que tomar medidas para proteger a los espías que se encontraban en Macross. Khyron se sentía muy molesto, mentalmente se tenía prohibido atacar Macross o Monumento que eran las ciudades que concentraban la mayor cantidad de población zentraedi (todos potenciales soldados) a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario como objetivo militar; y en caso de ser así, se les avisaría con anticipación a los espías para que tomasen los recaudos suficientes y no saliesen heridos inútilmente. Tantas precauciones eran necesarias porque sin las cámaras de clonación que se perdieron junto con el satélite fabrica de Reno, había que ser muy cuidadoso en no desperdiciar inútilmente soldados, y porque Khyron sabía que no estaba en condiciones de realizar un ataque a los principales centros de mando Micronianos.

Igualmente había que averiguar quién era el oficial responsable de ese ataque, que según supieron después por los noticieros micronianos, no era más que un señuelo para poder robar comida en otro lugar. Una maniobra en la que concordaron los tres había sido más perdida de soldados y armamentos que ganancia. Consiguieron lo mismo que habitualmente obtenían ellos sin disparar un tiro y de forma solapada, como robando de a poco usando a los espías que trabajaban en las distintas fabricas y depósitos micronianos.

Dadas las ordenes y sin mas por hacer, Khyron se retiró a sus habitaciones algo molesto porque había visto las noticias de los civiles micronianos que insistían en culparlo de algo tan burdo e inútil a pesar de que los militares les habían tratado de corregir el error. También se sentía molesto con el torpe oficial que dirigió tan estéril ataque. Le irritaba en lo mas hondo de su alma, ser acusado de haber perpetrado un ataque tan torpe, él, que siempre se había caracterizado por sus tácticas brillantes y novedosas.

Se sirvió un vaso de cerveza y se juró a si mismo que apenas estuviesen en condiciones haría saber a los micronianos, lo que era un verdadero ataque de Quamzin Kravshera y ojala que lo lamentasen mucho, o mejor aun que no quedase nadie para lamentarlo. Al pensar en eso se le escapó una sonora carcajada como hacía semanas no se le escuchaba.

"_Ojala que pudiese encontrar a ese oficial y sus soldados. Quizás no es muy hábil en cuanto a estrategias de batalla, pero si unimos fuerzas sería mas fácil derrotar a los micronianos_." caviló una vez que se puso mas serio.

Al terminarse la cerveza, se arrellanó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, algo aturdido por el efecto del alcohol que le había relajado, como hacia mucho no lo lograba."_Mañana pensare en algo_." Murmuró mientras se entregaba por completo al sueño reparador que tanta falta le hacia.

* * *

_Mientras esto ocurría en el Amazonas, en Ciudad Macross, debido a la visita inesperada de Azonia y el último ataque Zentraedi que habían trastornado su rutina doméstica, Mirilla se había olvidado por completo que era el día de "solo chicas" que ella tanto disfrutaba y le hacía recordar sus viejos tiempos con las meltrandis. Ese día en particular le tocaba a ella prestar la casa ya que las chicas se iban turnando cada vez y aprovechando que Max en ese horario se encontraba de servicio y no las interrumpiría._

Mirilla, Azonia y Dana estaban distraídas mirando la TV, esta vez era un programa de huertas que Azonia quería ver, cuando de repente sonó el timbre Mirilla apenas alcanzó a abrir la puerta cuando su casa se vio invadida por una ruidosa horda femenina; eran las tres conejitas del puente (Sammie, Vanesa y Kim) y Lisa Hayes, quienes venían armadas con todo lo necesario para organizar una agradable velada: montones de comida variada y unas cervezas bien frías. Antes que Mirilla pudiese siquiera articular un saludo, las chicas ya estaban dentro de su casa, metiendo las botellas a la heladera y calentado la comida. Iban vestidas las tres con tenidas variopintas por lo Azonia no se percató que eran militares.

-¡Hola!- gritaron las cuatro al unísono al irrumpir por la puerta. Dana, al escuchar sus voces, dio grititos de alegría mientras aplaudía. Conocía muy bien a sus tías postizas, que le eran muy divertidas, y siempre que las veía se alegraba mucho.

- Mirilla, supimos que tu amiga y Dana habían sido victimas del ataque y que habían ido a parar al hospital-dijo Lisa con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba una mano a la desconcertada Mirilla que no lograba salir de su estupor ya que lo ultimo que se le hubiese ocurrido era juntar a las chicas con Azonia, acérrimas enemigas sin saberlo.

- Mirilla, preséntanos a tu amiga.- le requirió con su habitual voz chillona Sammy Mirilla estaba muy perturbada, pero antes de que dijese algo, Azonia reaccionó y se puso de pie, se acercó a Sammie con paso decidido y extendió su mano como habitualmente saludaban los micronianos. Resultaba una escena bastante graciosa y Sammie se veía insignificante ante el porte de Azonia.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Maruk y soy una antigua camarada de Mirilla, cuando ella era una quadronno.- se presentó con total naturalidad que dejo asombrada y sin habla a Mirilla. Azonia resultaba muy difícil de reconocer con el vendaje que cubría su nariz y buena parte de su frente, además que por los golpes tenía un labio hinchado por la mitad, por lo que su rostro aparte de estar parcialmente cubierto estaba abultado y magullado. No podría haber tenido mejor camuflaje.

-Hola, yo soy Sammie.- contestó esta sintiéndose algo ridícula al lado de la alta meltran. Kim y Vanesa se acercaron amistosamente para presentarse con Maruk/Azonia.

Azonia se sintió particularmente cómoda, ese era el ambiente al cual ella estaba habituada el estrictamente femenino, y además la tal Sammy le recordaba a Akian, aunque su segunda oficial médico tenía una expresión mucho más severa en el rostro.

-Yo soy Kim.- dijo otra microniana de cabello negro muy corto y ojos azules, saludando alegremente a Azonia.

-Y yo Vanesa, y esa mujer con esa rostro taan alegre es nuestra divertida capitana Lisa Hayes.- dijo esta señalando a una hermosa y delicada joven de rostro serio que solo le sonreía tímidamente. A lo cual las tres que se acababan de presentar estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

Mirilla, al ver como molestaban a Lisa, había salido de su confusión y estaba comenzando a reaccionar.

-Chicas, no molesten así a Lisa; ella es nuestra oficial superior y le debemos un respeto.- sentenció con voz firme.

"_Deduzco por el trato, aunque muy sin respeto, que estas mujeres deben de ser militares y la joven de rostro serio es la que esta al mando…muy bien" _pensó Azonia, disponiéndose a tomar nota mental de todo los que dijesen ellas. Nunca esperó que se le presentase la inigualable oportunidad de poder analizar al enemigo en su propio terreno y en un ambiente tan distendido.

-Vamos, esto es para divertirnos Lisa, no es un funeral. Aun no se muere tu amado Rick.- contestó impertinentemente Kim –Además, aquí no esta Claudia para que te defienda de nuestros comentarios.- añadió entre risas.

Lisa estaba roja como un tomate, casi se moría de la vergüenza por lo que todas ellas decían a voces, aunque era totalmente cierto lo que afirmaba Kim.

-Vamos, Kim, déjala en paz¿No ves que si bien el capitán Hunter no se ha muerto es casi como si lo fuese? Si todos comentan que anda otra vez como loco detrás de Minmei. Menudo favor que le hizo el tal Khyron, así le dio la excusa perfecta para poder ver de nuevo "en privado" a su estrella favorita.- dijo entre risas Sammie.

Vanesa y Kim se doblaban de la risa mientras que Mirilla las miraba seriamente; no le gustaba que hicieran entristecer a la que consideraba su más cercana amiga dentro de los micronianos, con quien ella había logrado crear un lazo casi tan estrecho como con Azonia. Por esa misma razón se le hacía muy desagradable Minmei y todo lo que concernía a ella; si Lisa se lo hubiese permitido, hacía mucho tiempo que hubiese aclarado el embrollo al indeciso capitán Hunter y a la cantante que a pesar de no ser una combatiente como ella. Lo cierto era que Minmei había demostrado tanto valor como cualquier soldado durante la batalla contra Dolza al cantar interrumpidamente por horas y a pesar del intenso bombardeo y ver la muerte en primer plano.

Sabía que no era culpa de la cantante, que sin duda ignoraba los sentimientos que sentía Lisa hacia Rick ; pero por más que lo intentase no podía ser imparcial, y el ver sufrir a Lisa por culpa de esa enojosa situación le hacía todo lo relacionado con la cantante le fuese muy desagradable. Si de solo escuchar una de sus canciones le recordaba lo mal que lo pasaba su querida amiga y eso le obligaba a apagar la radio o cambiar de estación y mascullar entre dientes gruesos improperios en lengua zentraedi y humana.

Azonia se quedó mirándolas, desconcertada. No entendía nada, solo que mencionaron a Khyron y eso la hizo ponerse en alerta; no podía dar crédito que esas indisciplinadas mujeres eran fieras soldados que lucharon contra de ella y menos aun que esa tímida joven fuese su capitana y ellas impunemente la molestasen sin que Lisa las pusiese en su lugar. Ella en su lugar, haría mucho tiempo que sin dudarlo un instante las hubiese mandado al calabozo, sin duda la capitana era muy joven y por eso mismo algo blanda con esa horda tan indisciplinada.

La atención de las chicas cambió rápidamente cuando Lisa, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se dirigió a Azonia.

-Yo soy Lisa Hayes, Capitana a cargo de esas tres deslenguadas. Se aprovechan que no estamos de servicio, sino las mandaría al calabozo por chismosas, pero no te asustes por las tonterías que hablan. ¿Tu nombre es Maruk, cierto?- dijo Lisa haciendo gala de diplomacia y buen gusto.

-Si, mi nombre es Maruk, como ya escuchaste- contestó Azonia mirando con detenimiento a Lisa. A pesar de verse muy joven y algo tímida se notaba en ella aplomo y una innata capacidad de mando "_Debe ser fiera adversaria en caso de una batalla._" pensó Azonia, "_Personas de carácter frío como el de Lisa, frente a la presión de un combate son más certeras que los que son más efusivos". _

-Supe que saliste herida en el ultimo ataque zentraedi por proteger a Dana.- añadió Lisa mirando el rostro maltratado de Azonia. – Lamento que salieses herida, pero yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por protegerla. Y no se qué decir, es primera vez que ocurre un ataque de esa naturaleza en un vecindario en el que solo hay niños en ese horario, pero imagino que es una nueva táctica para distraer.- terminó diciendo Lisa pensativamente.

-Es cierto; cualquiera hubieses hecho los mismo por Dana y por lo mismo no para tanto si ella es una pequeña adorable a la que todos defenderían - contestó Azonia mirando con dulzura a la bebe que se encontraba sentada en la alfombra. –Y qué quieres que te diga; yo, siendo Zentraedi, también quede sorprendida por ese ataque, jamás me lo hubiese esperado.- Completó Azonia tratando de ser amable con Lisa y llevar adelante la conversación pero sin entregar mayor información, sino que buscar que fuese Lisa quien se la aportase. En ese momento fue interrumpida…

-¡Ay, perdona lo mal educadas y no preguntarte!- dijo casi a los gritos Sammie mientras que las tres conejitas se arremolinaban alrededor de Lisa y Azonia.

-¡Cómo que no fue para tanto! Muchos en tu lugar o quedan paralizados de miedo o escaparían olvidándose de la pequeña.- exclamó Kim sosteniendo a Dana en sus brazos, quien trataba de meterle sus deditos inquietos en su ojo derecho.

-Eso es cierto.- remachó Vanesa acomodándose las lentes.

Mientras hablaban, Mirilla comenzó a repartir las cervezas y los aperitivos secundada por Lisa. Las chicas se instalaron en los sillones de la salita, comenzaron a beber copiosamente mientras consumían la comida y Dana aprovecho de tomar su biberón en compañía de casi todas sus tías. En ese ínterin prácticamente reinó el silencio hasta que después de un rato y de varias rondas de cerveza…

-A propósito del famoso secuestro ese...- exclamó Sammie -El otro día, nos tocó hacer un análisis para preparar un reporte secundario, ya sabéis, uno de esos informes preparados por otros militares no involucrados en el desarrollo de la operación; es un método que sirve para comparar procedimientos y asegurarse que todo fue realizado de la forma correcta. Entonces las chicas, o sea Vanesa, Kim y yo, vimos las imágenes del famoso Khyron… ¡Huyy, no esta nada mal! Si estuviese micronizado, lo invitaríamos al bar. - mientras le daba un sonoro sorbo a su cerveza.

- Me parece Sammie que ya estas algo borracha. Pensar en invitar a ese granuja al bar.…solo a ti se te podía ocurrir semejante tontería- contestó distraídamente Mirilla mientras terminaba con su cerveza. Le resultaba increíble escuchar ese tipo de comentarios acerca de Khyron; ya le parecía excesivo que su antigua jefa tuviese "algo" con él, para que ahora también eses descerebradas ahora hablasen así de él.

-¿Cómo lo vieron si ni Uds. si ni yo misma estaba cuando se comunicó con el Almirante Gloval?- preguntó Lisa con voz alarmada. -Esa era información estrictamente confidencial que no estaba a disposición de casi nadie, por más que estuviesen preparando un reporte.-

Hubo un intercambio cómplice de miradas y risitas culposas de las conejitas.

- Una de las técnicas que estaba ese día con Claudia y el Almirante nos mostró unas imágenes de él, para que viésemos que tipo tan extraño era ya que estábamos haciendo un informe acerca de él. Vimos que tiene un modo refinadamente cruel y algo burlón al dirigirse al Almirante Gloval; la mayoría de los zentraedis no hacen gala de ese sentido del humor tan afilado. –

-Digo esto porque la mayoría de los zentraedis no se caracterizan por su sentido del humor, más bien sino que todo lo contrario, sin malicia; en su gran mayoría son puros como niños y tampoco se caracterizan por ser muy guapos que digamos. Todo fue a raíz del comentario que nosotras hicimos acerca de que nuestros novios eran los zents más apuestos y los más inteligentes. Y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra; que si el famoso informe, que si nuestros novios y bla, bla... Se ve que la terminamos aburriendo con nuestros comentarios así que por habladoras, ella nos mostró imágenes del famoso Khyron para taparnos la boca y demostrarnos quien era el zent más guapo e inteligente. Yo le encontré guapo y muy elegante, pero no pude evitar sentir escalofríos al escucharle hablar con tanta frialdad.- explicó Vanesa entre sorbos de cerveza.

-Y según veo, me parece les cambió la opinión acerca de sus novios y de los zentrardis.- añadió Lisa, risueña divertida de que al menos por una vez les hubiesen tapado la boca a esas cotorras sabelotodo.-Uds. tres son las chicas mas terribles que he conocido alguna vez.- exclamó poniéndose algo seria. -Quizás podría entender que se quedasen mirando chicos guapos por la calle…pero andar encontrando guapo al enemigo…me parece algo totalmente descabellado, por más que sea "lindo" no deja de ser alguien cruel y no tendría contemplaciones de encontrarse frente de cualquiera de nosotras. Y ¡por favor chicas, él mide más de 15 mts¿En qué cabeza puede caber tanta tontería junta?- sentenció Lisa. No podía creer que las chicas aun con novio fijo anduviesen mirando con ojos lánguidos a un chico (si se le podía llamar así) de más de 15 metros de altura y más cuando ese "chico" era el máximo líder del enemigo.

- Esperen que le cuente a Claudia, las va a regañar a uds. por andar revolviendo sus archivos clasificados. Y también a esa técnica por andarles mostrando esas imágenes. Esa es información clasificada y podrían ir las cuatro a consejo de guerra por espionaje e indisciplina y por encontrar lindo al enemigo. Eso no merece perdón, sino que debe ser fuertemente castigado.- amenazó con mucha solemnidad y aparentando una seriedad que estaba lejos de sentir.

Azonia solo observaba y tomaba nota mental _"Ya era hora que las pusiese en su lugar."_ pensó.

- Vamos Lisa, no lo tomes a la tremenda. Si no, la próxima vez que estas hagan una travesura, no te vas a enterar- dijo Mirilla, conciliadora.

-Travesuras…lo que se merecen es ir a corte marcial y ser condenadas a un año de trabajo orbitando en una vieja estación alrededor de Urano donde solo hayan chicas.- afirmó con la mayor seriedad Lisa. Las chicas estaban pálidas del temor, sabían que Lisa tenia el poder suficiente como para conseguirles ese castigo. Mirilla le miraba con pánico, nunca había visto a su amiga tan enojada; hasta Dana se había quedado en silencio y miraba con sus ojitos bien abiertos a su tía mas querida, la única que continuaba imperturbable era Azonia que no veía cual era el castigo de ir a una estación donde no hubiese hombres.

Al ver el efecto que sus declaraciones habían causado en las chicas, Lisa no se pudo contener y estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Ya se veían en consejo de guerra las muy sinvergüenzas!...Pero chicas ¿no les parece un poco exagerado encontrar…guapo a Khyron?- preguntó con voz incrédula, aparte que él tiene pareja… Espero que ella no se vaya a enterar de su repentino interés por su zeltran y les haga los ejercicios que dice Kyle que le aplicó.- al decir esto, Lisa producto del alcohol que ya circulaba generosamente por su sangre se comenzó a reír imaginando a las chicas en la misma situación que le había tocado vivir a Kyle en las traviesas manos de Azonia y que contó a todos los que le preguntaron (y a los que no también),mientras jugaba con sus dedos imaginando a las chicas en esa incomoda situación. _"Merecido se lo tendrían por locas_" pensó divertida, sin saber que tan solo un sillón mas allá Azonia pensaba exactamente en poder aplicarles ese castigo a las insolentes muchachas. Además que sintió como le hirvió la cara cuando Lisa la nombró como la pareja de Khyron. No sabía que sus cosas tan privadas de ella y Khyron eran de conocimiento tan público.

- Es que no es solo eso…si escucharas su voz.-añadió Kim con risitas entrecortadas,- ...Te darían ganas que te hablara al oído.- exclamó con voz lujuriosa ahora que ya se encontraba muy ebria.

-Parece que solo pensaras en "eso", Kim; tú eres una ninfómana- bufó Mirilla, a quien se le antojaba lo menos sensual que Khyron le hablase al oído. De suceder eso, sin duda le partiría la cara (o algo más) de una patada. Esa Kim era sin dudarlo una loba vestida con piel de oveja…Ojalá siempre se mantuviese bien lejos de Max.

Mientras tanto Dana miraba divertida a su mamá, a medio camino entre los brazos de Sammie y los de Lisa, ahora que se encontraba ensayando sus primeros pasos; el ver a su mamá rezongar era algo que siempre le causaba mucha gracia a la pequeña.

Antes que Mirilla alcanzase a terminar con Kim, porque cuando ella agarraba a alguien no paraba… fue interrumpida por Sammie que salió al rescate de su ninfomaniaca amiga; largó una sonora carcajada y dijo cambiando solapadamente el tema, sabedora que las chicas gustaban muchos de los chismes:

-Se supo que Khyron tiene una amante, así que no creo sea tampoco taan detestable.- Saliendo a salvar a Kimn de la afilada lengua de Mirilla. Azonia abrió muy grandes los ojos mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmín al comprender lo que decía Sammie; solo unos días atrás leyendo una revista, encontró esa palabra y le había consultado su significado a Max, quien no solo le aclaro ese concepto sino que también todos los relacionados como esposa, novia, etc... Aunque afortunadamente para ella, ninguna se dio cuenta de su reacción. No podía creer que se hablara su intimidad con Khyron de forma tan descarada y despectiva; de ningún modo ella era la amante de Khyron. Se sentía confundida, entre ellos todo era tan limpio tan puro pero a la vez prohibido, o sea no era su amante, pero tampoco era que una relación de pareja fuese correcta dentro de los cánones zentraedis.

-...Con la que se besó apasionadamente en frente de Minmei y Kyle más sus soldados…Huy, que afortunada tiene que ser el que te bese un tipo así, tan apuesto.- añadió con voz lujuriosa Kim.

Después de ponerse colorada, Azonia sintió que le hervía la sangre por los comentarios de las chicas en particular de Kim. A la única que Khyron le podía hablar al oído era a ella, si alguna se atreviese a acercarse a el mas de la cuenta… se las vería con ella. Nunca hasta ese momento había sido victima de los celos, es más, desconocía su existencia, pero le estaban embargando por completo; sentía que Khyron era de su exclusiva propiedad, ninguna tenía derecho siquiera de mirarle y si seguían hablando así de él, experimentaba que podría perder el control de la furia que sentía arder en su interior.

- Si la verdad…es muy guapo. Pero también muy cruel y malvado, no debemos olvidarlo. Además, sé por otros zentraedis que ni entre ellos es tenido en buena estima; dicen que es muy cruel y que no duda en matar a sus propios soldados si le es útil para lograr una victoria, así que entre ellos tiene el apodo de "traicionero" por ese motivo. Además tiene fama de ser muy juerguista y pendenciero cuando no esta ocupado. Con semejante historial, compadezco a su pareja. Sin duda por ahora solo debe estar esperando el momento adecuado para darnos un buen golpe. Es todo un ángel, pero uno de la muerte.- reflexionó algo pensativa Vanesa sin saber que sus palabras encerraban toda una profecía que se cumpliría dentro de pocos meses.

Los militares, después de muchas batallas, se terminaban volviendo algo supersticiosos; inclusive Mirilla, siendo Zentraedi, había aceptado sin reparos muchas de las cábalas y rituales que tenían para evitar la mala suerte. En realidad todo era un simple asunto de probabilidades: cuantas a mas batallas sobrevivían, tenían más posibilidades de morir en la siguiente. Por lo mismo evitaban hablar de muertes o de posibilidades de batallas, pensaban que si hablaban de ellas era como invocarlas; por lo mismo, antes de que siguiesen hablando de eso, Mirilla les cambió el tema, no sin sentir un escalofrío por su espina dorsal; además, le parecía muy exagerado como las chicas hablaban de Khyron quien no era para ella precisamente el zent más apreciado, mientras que incomodas Lisa y las otras conejitas apuraban sus vasos con cerveza nerviosamente. No había que estar llamando a la desgracia.

Dana se había caído de trasero al piso y había lanzado un grito que inmediatamente atrajo la atención de todas y de Mirilla en particular, quien la acunó en sus brazos dándole consuelo. Después de atender a su pequeña, agregó:

-Ay chicas uds. ya tienen parejas. Si conocieran en persona a Khyron, les aseguro no lo encontrarían taaan atractivo- replicó Mirilla mientras Azonia sentía como en su interior hervía aun más de rabia al recordar la rivalidad entre Mirilla y Khyron. Parecía que ese no era su día, por un lado un trío de locas hablaban con codicia acerca de él y por otro Mirilla sin ningún respeto se refería a el; Azonia sentía que la cabeza le quería estallar de la rabia que sentía.

- Es cierto, pero ellos no son tan atractivos como él.- contestó Kim con voz soñadora.

-Yo creo que es guapo, pero no tanto como mi Konda¿quieres ver su foto y darme tu opinión sobre Konda, Maruk? Quién sabe, quizás lo hayas conocido.- pidió Vanesa alcanzándole una foto a Azonia que llevaba en su billetera.

Azonia, cuando escuchó el nombre de Konda mas los comentarios acerca de que eran los zents más guapos, no dudo por un instante que fuese un zeltran, pero cuando le alcanzó la foto y vio el rostro que salía en ese papel, jamás se imaginó que se tratase del espía que ella ayudase con Mirilla a infiltrarse en el SDF1. Le respondió dubitativa por no saber qué decir en esos casos. Sabía perfectamente el concepto de lindo o feo, pero no sabía que era socialmente correcto decir en la sociedad microniana. Feos, para ella, eran Exedore o Gerao y lindo era sin dudarlo un instante Khyron, pero no sabía cómo era la forma correcta de expresarlo sin ser mal educada ni levantar sospechas.

-Si…yo creo que debe serlo.- contestó Azonia incomoda y tratando de salir airosa de la situación.

Sammie y Kim estallaron en carcajadas

- ¡Sin duda Maruk encontraría más atractivo a Khyron!- chilló Kim victoriosa, que con su actitud mas parecía una colegiala, mas sin sospechar que Azonia no sólo conocía en persona a Khyron...

Azonia, al escucharla, sintió como le quemaban las mejillas y pensó que sería imposible el no ser descubierta por esas arpías.

-Y seguro que su amante no tiene que perseguirlo para que se bañe y se lave las orejas.- añadió Sammie muerta de risa –Todas sabemos lo que te cuesta que Konda lo haga.

-Como si importara si se baña o se lava las orejas ese cretino de Khyron. Si viesen lo malhumorado e insoportable que es, ya no lo encontrarían tan atractivo- replicó mosqueada Mirilla, ya harta de escuchar tanto de Khyron en la sala de su casa. Mientras que Dana le tiraba el pelo tratando de captar toda su atención.

-¿Tú lo conoces?- preguntaron al unísono las conejitas mirando con expectación a Mirilla.

-No en persona, ni tampoco tendría ganas de conocerlo. Solo a través de las pantallas. Él es muy agresivo y pedante, siempre que se comunicaba, lo hacía a los gritos y no perdía ocasión para burlar las órdenes que se le entregaban. Es un auténtico insoportable y es verdad todo lo que le contaron a Vanesa.- replicó Mirilla, mientras que miraba de reojo a Azonia que sabía, estaría furiosa por sus comentarios y los de las chicas. Aprovechó para dejar en el piso a Dana que se fue gateando apresuradamente donde Vanesa que le estaba llamando desde hacía un rato.

Khyron no era un mugroso, el siempre estaba pulcro y olía bien en todo momento y no era ningún pedante ni mal humorado; que hablasen de él como si se tratase de comida la ponía frenética, Azonia ya casi se sentía al límite de su paciencia con esas mujeres tan atrevidas. Aunque en el fondo bien sabía que la fama que tenía Khyron no era gratuita, pero le costaba admitir esas faltas en él, más cuando con ella no era todo aquello que tanto se decía, con ella era distinto.

-Pero no creo que logre superar en su capacidad de insultar al "incomparable" capitán Hunter- añadió con picardía Kim.

Mirilla no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y aprovecho la oportunidad que se le presentaba para poder cambiar de tema.

- Es que son "talentos" diferentes. El Capitan Hunter lo hace sin pensar y porque nunca se da cuenta de lo que hace. En cambio, en Khyron hay una clara premeditación.

Las chicas, menos Lisa y Azonia, se doblaron de la risa. Quedaba claro sin dejar margen de dudas que Mirilla pensaba que Rick era un tonto.

-Pero Mirilla... No creo que todas las meltrans piensen lo mismo que tú. Alguna habrá que le vea interesante y sabemos que él tiene a una.- dijo Sammie cerrando picadamente un ojo.

- ¿Quién es el Capitán Hunter?- preguntó Azonia con voz entrecortada por el bochorno, tratando de entender la hilaridad de las chicas y de desviar la atención de Khyron. Le incomodaba como hablaban de él, parecía que lo codiciaba y eso la puso de muy mal talante por el resto de la velada.

-Es un valiente piloto que rescata a "inocentes" doncellas y el mal agradecido de su primo de las garras de "desalmados" zentraedis en su "noble corcel"... O sea, es el gallardo capitán del escuadrón Skull que sin dudas reconocerás porque pilotea el Vt del "Jolly Roger", la calavera con las tibias cruzadas.- respondió Vanesa medio ahogada con la cerveza.

Azonia estaba tomando nota mentalmente. Lisa era la oficial de mayor graduación en el grupo presente y tenía sentimientos hacia un tal Capitán Hunter que era ni más ni menos el piloto del Vt de la calavera que tantos problemas les había causado. "_Muy interesante"_ pensó tomando nota mental.

Lisa había estado jugando con Dana al "avioncito"; la pequeña disfrutaba mucho que la meciesen en el aire y que la hicieran girar en todas las posiciones posibles, parecía una criatura que desconocía la palabra miedo. Mientras iba volando agitaba sus bracitos y reía a carcajadas. Pero en cuanto comenzaron los comentarios, producto del desánimo y la pena dejo a Dana en el piso, que se fue gateando presurosa donde Vanesa, con quien continuó jugando al avioncito, mientras Lisa se había sentado con otra cerveza en la mano.

-...Pero que es un tonto, que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene frente a sus narices o mejor dicho en el panel de control.- prosiguió Sammie con voz de profesora.

Lisa estaba cada vez con su semblante más sombrío y miraba tristemente hacia el piso. Azonia, sin saber mucho del tema, dedujo que se encontraba así porque sus subordinadas estaban hablando del dichoso capitán, de modo que le dirigió una mirada a Mirilla exigiéndole que hiciera algo. Mirilla entendió en seguida la indirecta de su ex jefa y reaccionó en seguida.

Sin dudarlo, las conejitas con un poco de alcohol en su sangre se trastornaban, se ponían mas deslenguadas y atrevidas de lo habitual hablando de cosas que estando sobrias jamás mencionarían.

-Chicas¿cómo les fue con los análisis¿Cuándo podrá Dana tener amiguitos para poder jugar?- preguntó nerviosamente Mirilla para buscar cambiar el giro de la conversación.

-Humm la verdad es que nos fue mal…-dijo con tristeza Kim.

-El problema no esta en nosotras.-dijo Vanesa dejando de jugar al avioncito y abrazando fuertemente a Dana.-Ahora ya lo sabemos con seguridad.-

-...Sino que en los chicos.- complementó Sammie con los ojos vidriosos. Con el alcohol pasaba rápidamente de un estado de ánimo a otro, sin muchas pausas podía pasar de la risa al llanto.

-No entiendo, explíquense mejor; quizás es algo que puede ser solucionado.- pidió Lisa aliviada que dejaran de molestarla y también con genuino interés en saber cuál era ese problema. Sabía que sus compañeras de puente querían tener hijos desde que asentaron su relación con los tres espías Zentraedi, pero que por algún motivo no podían quedarse en estado. Por lo visto ahora ya había sabían la razón.

-Pasa que ellos son estériles y como no hay registros de zentraedis que tengan hijos dan por descontado que ellos no pueden tener descendencia.- completo Kim.

-Pero ¿y yo y otras meltrandis que hemos tenido hijos mestizos?- preguntó Mirilla tratando de animarlas. Azonia no le veía cuál era el apuro de tener descendencia de esas mujeres y quiénes serían sus parejas. Por los comentarios deducía que todos ellos, además de Konda, eran zentraedis.

-Bien dices Mirilla meltrandis, nosotras hablamos de zeltrans. Al parecer, por haber sido manipulados genéticamente por tanto tiempo, eso les produjo trastornos. Sin duda las meltrandis por alguna razón no fueron afectadas por la manipulación, o al menos no tanto.- le explicó Vanesa tratando de mantener la calma, pero se la notaba muy nerviosa. Dana se zafo de su abrazo y se fue gateando hacia donde su madre.

Producto de la tristeza que sentían por no poder convertirse en madres más el alcohol que las tenía más desinhibidas de lo habitual, las tres conejitas sin más se largaron a llorar. Mirilla las miraba desconcertada mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Dana que contemplaba la escena sin entender porque sus queridas tías lloraban. Azonia sin embargo las contemplaba un tanto molesta; le parecía un tanto exagerado llorar por no poder tener descendencia, más bien le parecía que la bebida se les había ido muy pronto a la cabeza _"No resisten muy bien la bebida estas micronianas"_, mientras apuraba otro vaso de cerveza.

Mirilla la miraba atónita; no recordaba que Azonia bebiese y lo estaba haciendo de una forma que le dejaba pasmada y hasta el momento no daba señales de estar ebria ni de querer dejar de beber, _"Debe haber tenido un buen maestro", _pensó recordando la mala fama de Khyron con la bebida.

Por su parte, Lisa se sentía apenada por las chicas. Antes que se pusiesen más tristes decidió distraer su foco de atención aunque se divirtieses a costa de ella.

-Chicas, pero al menos tienen al alguien que las quiere…En cambio yo solo tengo alguien para hacerle la limpieza y que luego me insulte y salga a rescatar a su "estrellita" para que luego su primo le acuse de maltrato y a mí de negligencia porque el servicio de limusina Vt fue algo "brusco" en el trato con sus importantes y distinguidas personas.-interrumpió en parte para hacerlas reír a costa de sus desgracias y en parte por desahogarse de sus penas.

- Es cierto, Bron siempre me espera con comida muy sabrosa, últimamente se ha superado mucho.- respondió Kim.

- Y si bien Konda no es muy adicto al baño…jeje me obliga a encontrar formas divertidas de bañarnos.- añadió con cierta melancolía y algo de picardía Vanesa.

-Y Rinco siempre me espera con la casa impecable- remacho Sammie sorbiéndose sonoramente los mocos.

Ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde y Dana se encontraba ya muy cansada, de modo que se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de su madre.

Azonia ya sabía por la conversación que las parejas del trío terrible eran zentraedis, y que Konda era uno de los espías. Al escuchar los nombres de las parejas de las otras dos ya no tuvo dudas que en realidad se trataban sin duda de los tres espías que había enviado Breetai. _"Vaya, vaya, qué chico es este planeta"_ pensó, no sin cierta picardía al mirar a las conejitas que sin dudarlo debían tener en línea a ese trío de zarrapastrosos. Ella no dejaba de culparles por la situación en que se encontraban sumidos, así como culpaba también a Breetai por no haber hecho algo a tiempo. Si nunca hubiesen llevado la contaminación microniana a sus naves, no los hubiesen declarado indeseables y condenados a muerte. Era cierto que ella había entregado el reporte a Dolza, pero si no lo hacía ella, de algún modo igual se iba terminar enterando y el desastroso resultado hubiese sido el mismo.

- Después de todo lo que haces por él y ni siquiera te da las gracias, deberías mandarlo al diablo, Lisa. - exclamó Vanesa algo exaltada por el alcohol.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero después del famoso rescate en el que se puso como loco por su estrellita y en el que abiertamente te insultó sin tomar en cuenta de quienes escuchaban ni tu rango superior al de él. - agrego Kim. –Además, hizo lo que se le antojo en lugar de seguir el plan que tanto trabajo les tomo diseñar a ti y al coronel Mokotoff. Fue muy poco profesional de su parte, debiste reportarlo y que le sometieran a consejo de guerra por indisciplina. Además que ese berrinche que te hizo y el negarse en ir por Khyron y sus secuaces solo porque no tenía ganas…eso debería haberle costado muy caro.-Kim se sentía muy molesta con Rick no solo por hacerle daño a Lisa sino que por su torpeza al no seguir las ordenes que se le habían encomendado por mero capricho de estar con su "estrellita".-

Sammie trepó a un sillón y tomando un tenedor comenzó a cantar con voz chillona un fragmento de la canción "_Mi novio es un piloto_". Acción que fue valientemente repelida por las chicas (Vanesa, Kim, Mirilla y la propia Lisa) lanzándole los cojines. Mirilla le disparó un tan fuerte en la cara (a pesar de tener a Dana entre sus brazos) que por poco la tira del sillón. No se podían aguantar de la risa y por poco las conejitas no se orinan no solo por la risa, sino que por la gran cantidad de cerveza que habían bebido.

Mientras Azonia tomaba nota mental de todo lo que escuchaba y no pudo sentir más que alivio al saber que por un capricho del piloto del Vt de las calaveras había podido lograr salvar el pellejo en esa desastrosa batalla. Pero a pesar de ser enemigas no podía evitar de sentir algo de lástima por Lisa que se veía una buena persona, no merecía ese trato tan indigno.

-Vamos chicas, lo mío es serio. Ya no se qué hacer con ese piloto. He peleado con él y no me sirve; también he sido buena, pero nada. Parece que nada de lo que hago da resultados. Yo solo quiero que se de cuenta que existo.- dijo Lisa medio en serio y medio en broma.

- Es que no creo que haya mucho que hacer, más que lo que dijo Vanesa. Es un torpe que no te merece y si no te respeta ni te da tu debido lugar ni siquiera como su oficial superior, y peor aun cuando va detrás del "ave cantora" (como la llamaba Khyron de forma despectiva) al igual que todos los tontos, despreciando a una guerrera de tu altura.- había despertado Azonia de su ensimismamiento y dejando a todas, incluida Mirilla, con la boca abierta.

Azonia prosiguió con su discurso sin esperar que Lisa o cualquiera le replicase,

– Debes darte a respetar. Tú eres una mujer y debes ser orgullosa en todo momento no te puedes dejar pisotear. Un compañero no es alguien solo para encontrarlo lindo o juntar los labios; es más que eso; tiene que ser capaz de estar junto a ti en el peligro, cuando enfermas y compartir los momentos agradables y ponerte en primer lugar. Sino es alguien que no merece la pena recordar.- remató Azonia dejando a todas atónitas, se notaba que la meltran conocía muy bien de lo que hablaba.

Lisa, al escuchar lo que Azonia le acababa de decir, solo asentía con la cabeza y sus ojos se iban tornando cada vez más vidriosos, al escuchar la verdad que tantas veces había negado a su intelecto. Cuando termino de escucharla, dijo con voz apenas audible:

-Creo que tienes toda la razón, Maruk.-

Vanesa que era de mente muy rápida no dejó escapar la oportunidad y le espetó a Azonia, dando por hecho que ella sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Tienes pareja_?-_

-Yo creo que sí porque sabes mucho de amor.- le agrego Sammie entre suspiros- Más que muchos Zentraedi, recordando lo difícil que había sido al principio hacerle entender a Rinco algunas cosas que para un humano eran obvias.-

-Vamos, Maruk, cuéntanos- pidió Kim que se moría de curiosidad por saber nuevos y sabrosos chismes.

Azonia estaba acorralada, ella sola sin ayuda se había puesto al alcance de las arpías y no le quedo más que responder. –Si, tengo una pareja desde hace cerca de dos años.- Azonia tomó en cuenta los dos años que llevaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo, ya que entendía de forma parcial el termino pareja, aunque en realidad no pasarían de ser unos novios desde hace poco más de un mes, claro que ella no lo sabía.

-Se ve te quiere mucho por la forma en que hablas de él.- señaló Lisa añorando alguna vez ser querida con esa intensidad.

Mirilla había quedado impresionada por el discurso de su antigua superior: sabía que Azonia tenía una relación de pareja con Khyron pero no sospechaba que fuese tan profunda ni que estuviesen tan compenetrados en el plano afectivo _"Quizás no tan cretino…al menos con ella_" pensó.

La velada llegó a su fin repentinamente, (lo que fue salvador para Azonia que ya casi se encontraba acorralada por el puñado de brujas) cuando Max regresó de haber cumplido con su horario de servicio, llevándose en su auto a las conejitas y Lisa que estaban bastante ebrias y era preferible por su bienestar que no circulasen en esas condiciones. Antes de irse, se despidieron alegremente de Azonia y Mirilla (Dana se había quedado dormida) esperando repetir muy pronto la reunión, sin siquiera sospechar con quién habían estaba bebiendo y charlando tan alegremente.

Azonia ayudó a Mirilla a ordenar el caos que había quedado en la sala y en la cocina mientras regresaba Max. Mirilla estuvo silenciosa en todo momento, las afirmaciones sobre Khyron que había hecho Azonia le quedaron retumbando en la cabeza, no le quedaban dudas ella estaba muy enamorada de él y parecía que él también por lo que ella había contado.

Azonia, por su parte, estaba muy ensimismada procesando toda la información que acababa de reunir en esa velada tan convulsionada, así que tan pronto terminaron con Mirilla de ordenar se fue a su dormitorio llevando con ella a Dana, para poder reflexionar mejor sobre la información que se encontraba en su cabeza.

* * *

_Pasaron algunos días más y el vendaje de la nariz de Azonia que le cubría buena parte del rostro fue retirado en el consultorio del medico que la había atendido después del ataque zentraedi. Su rostro estaba ya deshinchado y estaba cada día más recuperada: ya no le dolía la costilla que se había fracturado y podía movilizarse con total libertad, así que estaba lista para poder volver a hacer una vida normal, tanto que gracias a eso, todos los días cuando Mirilla regresaba del servicio se iban a entrenar a las afueras de Macross, lejos de miradas indiscretas._

Fue precisamente a sugerencia de ella que Azonia comenzó a hacer ejercicios para estar en óptimas condiciones cuando llegase el momento de viajar hacia su destino y así evitar emprender el viaje en mal estado. Cada día se sentía físicamente mejor y el ejercicio parecía que renovaba en ella sus energías.

Al regresar de uno de esos entrenamientos y después de haberse duchado, Azonia se dispuso a descansar un rato antes de ir ayudar a preparar la cena. Le parecía que llevaba años lejos de Khyron en lugar de semanas, ella había partido desde el polo norte la primera quincena de septiembre y ya estaban comenzando la segunda semana de octubre. Se preguntaba si lo volvería a ver alguna vez. Ignorante de la expectación que su ausencia había levantado en el corazón del Amazonas, Azonia miraba por una ventana mientras sus ojos se humedecían. No dejaba de pensar en Khyron ni por un instante y en lo mucho que deseaba salir de ese lugar maldito y reunirse con él y el resto de sus tropas, el lugar al donde ella pertenecía.

Era cierto que Mirilla y Max le trataban bien y se esmeran por hacer que sintiera cómoda entre los micronianos, pero ese no era su lugar y lo sabía muy bien. Mirilla también debía saberlo porque, a pesar de hacerla sentir bien, tampoco la había urgido a que se integrara en una sociedad tan distinta a la suya y que Azonia detestaba.

-Cosmos, me pregunto cómo estará Khyron…-dijo Azonia para si con una voz apenas audible, sin poder evitar sentir una puntada en el pecho mientras miraba las estrellas que estaban en lo alto del cielo.- Perdí la noción de cuanto tiempo llevo aquí. Debo volver con los míos. Pensó con angustia.

"_No solo por Khyron, sino que por mis meltrandis y por mí. Esta no es vida para una guerrera como yo ni para un zentraedi. Yo no he estado mal, pero eso es solo porque estoy protegida, pero no así los demás zentraedis que viven entre los micronianos. Ellos han sido engañados con los cantos de esa Minmei y ahora son maltratados y privados de su libertad. Antes lo intuíamos con Khyron, no sabíamos con exactitud cuán mal estaba ellos, pero ahora me ha quedado muy claro al ver los noticiarios y leer las revistas de actualidad_."

Azonia empezó a pensar de esa forma después del fallido ataque de los despojos de la armada imperial que divulgaron ampliamente los medios de comunicación; esos mismos medios habían insistido en achacar su responsabilidad a Khyron, a pesar de las extensas explicaciones de las autoridades militares acerca de que se trataba de otro grupo rebelde.

Ellos, instigados por tipos como Lyn Kyle, preferían pensar en un ocultamiento de información. Había una suerte de psicosis colectiva y fuertes sentimientos antimilitares azuzados por líderes de opinión como Kyle que proclamaban el pacifismo y el rechazo a cualquier forma de lucha armada.

Mas después de lo que le había sucedido, Kyle en lugar de buscar venganza contra Khyron pidiendo que fuese exterminado junto con sus tropas, más que nunca deseaba fervientemente hacer las paces al costo que fuese con los zentraedis, porque pensaban que así los dejarían en paz y los que no estaban de acuerdo con vivir entre los humanos se podrían ir de regreso al espacio; sin tomar en cuenta que no se irían así nada mas sin tomar primero venganza También en medio de esa vorágine de opiniones, había políticos inescrupulosos como el Senador Moran, que se aprovechaban de tipos bien intencionados pero algo ingenuos como Kyle, porque buscaban la forma de hacerse del poder y para ello les convenía un discurso contestario para debilitar la RDF y lograr el control total del GTU; estos insistían en culpar al ejército de todo lo malo que ocurría. Muchos hablaban de regresar el SDF1 a Khyron y emplear el presupuesto militar en reconstruir ciudades. A Azonia este modo de pensar de Kyle se le antojaba un tanto torpe; si los micronianos les entregaban sus armas y el SDF1, ellos se irían sin dudarlo, pero primero asegurándose de dejar totalmente inutilizado al enemigo y los zentraedis que se quedasen de su lado. Francamente dudaba que los militares micronianos les hiciesen caso, ellos les habían demostrado ser un enemigo muy persistente y astuto, solo porque unos cuantos chiflados que cantaban afuera de los cuarteles, regalaban flores y se golpeaban con la policía pedían que se hiciera la paz con los zentraedis, estaba más que claro no iban a ceder. Como los zentraedis tampoco cederían.

Todos estaban tan enfrascados en sus luchas por lograr sus pequeñas parcelas de poder que ninguno se daba cuenta que Khyron no era el problema zentraedi, sino que era una problemática cultural más profunda que demorarían quizás siglos en darle una solución, y que sin ejercito ni SDF1 no habría reconstrucción posible por la sencilla razón que no habría nada que reconstruirEsto porque humanos y zentraedis tenían en común ser especies belicosas, y así, sin armas o entregando su mayor poder de fuego a los zentraedis, era lógico que los sobrevivientes de la humanidad se estarían condenando a ser ultimados por los zentraedis. Se debía buscar una solución intermedia al uso de las armas y la paz, pero nadie dentro de los políticos o militares humanos estaba con la suficiente claridad mental o el suficiente poder como para dar ese paso tan importante y ser el guía de su raza.

Como consecuencia de todo ese caos, había muchas manifestaciones de hostilidad hacia los zentraedis desde todo nivel social. Eran detenidos e interrogados en una intensa cacería de brujas buscando espías, sus barrios eran allanados en mitad de la noche y sacados violentamente de sus camas. Incluso en emisoras de radios no oficiales sino que clandestinas, y que Azonia sintonizaba porque Mirilla le había mostrado su existencia, se hablaba de torturas y fusilamientos, sin juicio previo, de zentraedis. Que incluso habían llegado al extremo de violar a meltrandis, algo que Azonia encontraba horroroso y casi imposible de soportar para una Meltran después de saber qué significaba. Ahora la palabra "tortura" tenía más sentido.

Toda esa información que circulaba por la sociedad microniana a Azonia le ponía muy mal. Le dejó más que claro que ese no era un lugar seguro, que ella no era víctima de la represión solo por estar bajo la protección de Max, y que incluso Mirilla y Dana se encontraban en serio peligro. Si bien la represión oficial no actuaba en contra de ellas, bien podían ser victimas de la discriminación que diariamente los zent debían de sufrir a manos de los civiles; muchos en el mejor de los casos eran insultados, otros habían sido golpeados por turbas enfurecidas, otros expulsados de sus trabajos; realmente ninguno podía decir que había salido bien librado. Ni siquiera a los tres espías instigadores de la sublevación dentro de las tropas zentraedis les había ido bien.

No podía evitar sentir temor acerca del futuro que le esperaba a Dana, que se había convertido en su predilecta, no podía evitar el soñarla adulta piloteando un quadrum rau…

En ese momento, Mirilla entró a la habitación donde encontró a Azonia mirando melancólicamente por la ventana.

-Debe estar realmente enamorada de ese idiota de Khyron, qué duda cabe…- masculló entre dientes- Azonia, dentro de pocos días ya podrás partir de aquí.- anunció atrayendo la atención de su antigua líder.

-Eso deseo.-le respondió Azonia en tono categórico-Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-

-Te entiendo.-contestó Mirilla en tono suave,-Aunque no comparta tu forma de pensar, imagino que son poderosas razones las que te motivan a regresar allá, por no decir que hay un gran motivo...-

-Es cierto-afirmó Azonia con resignación -Mi "gran motivo" no es otro que Khyron, y luego todas las Quadronnos que dependen de mí. Estoy agradecida de todo lo que tú y Max han hecho por mí, pero este no es mi lugar; la sociedad microniana es nauseabunda no hace lo que proclama, por el contrario día a día los zentraedis son pisoteados y maltratados. Pero es cierto que en este momento mi principal urgencia es reunirme con Khyron.

-No lo entiendo.-le confesó por fin Mirilla, -Sé que hay una relación entre ustedes dos porque el representante de Minmey se ha preocupado en contar a todos los medios de comunicación de los terrestres todo lo que vio cuando le capturaron. Pero todavía no puedo creer que sea así, yo pensaba que lo detestabas, Uds. vivían peleándose todo el tiempo.-

-¿Así que fue ese Microniano el que ha ido contando cosas sobre nosotros durante todo este tiempo? –Bufó Azonia, mientras su rostro se teñía de carmín de la vergüenza al saber que todos los micronianos tenían conocimiento de ella y Khyron -Debía haberlo desmembrado cuando tuve la oportunidad…-Mirilla sonrió porque comprendía la ira de su antigua mentora, pero Azonia siguió hablando. -Es cierto lo que dices, pero no te confundas…-respondió Azonia retomando el tema original- … Yo nunca odié a Khyron, nunca como tú al menos… Él me sacaba de mis casillas continuamente por su falta de disciplina y de obediencia, por su irreverencia… pero después todo cambió entre nosotros y ahora hay en mí sentimiento hacia él que no le conozco un nombre, pero que me embarga por completo.

Le debo más a él que a cualquier otro Zeltran o Meltrandi que haya conocido en mi vida… Incluso Breetai para mí es solo un traidor que me abandonó a mi suerte en medio de una batalla que habíamos jurado luchar juntos con honor. Fue Khyron quién me rescató, al lado de quién luché, y a quien debo mi vida y mi felicidad… No al modo de vida Microniano ni a todos los que me dieron la espalda.- al hablar de Khyron no pudo evitar sentir un profundo orgullo de él.

-Ya veo, así que es eso… Es por eso que luchas a su lado en lugar del nuestro.- reflexionó Mirilla, - Y ahora… ¿Sientes deseos de estar siempre junto a él¿de saber todo lo que piensa y le sucede¿de abrazarlo o de besarlo?-le preguntó Mirilla con interés, imaginando qué era lo que realmente su mentora sentía, aunque a ella le diera nauseas de sólo pensar en hacer lo mismo con Khyron.

Azonia asintió con la cabeza a cada afirmación de Mirilla, incapaz de articular palabra alguna, Mirilla la estaba mareando con tantas preguntas.

-Eso se llama amor…-le contestó Mirilla con dulzura,-Y es lo más hermoso que nos puede suceder, cambia nuestra vida, nada es igual a antes. Tú misma lo estás viendo, tanto en mí como en ti misma.-

-Es verdad- afirmó Azonia – Pero no es algo fácil de vivir, además que se corre mucho peligro. Antes solo importaba solo mi bienestar, el de mis tropas, y llevar a buen fin una misión, cuando te importa otro todo cambia, no importa ya tu propio bienestar ni la misión; él pasa a tomar el lugar más importante en tu vida. Eso te hace muy vulnerable; es fácil que te puedas hacer daño o dañar sin proponértelo a él. Cualquiera de esas dos posibilidades es muy mala.

Y por otra parte hay más cosas involucradas que como mujer pueden llegar a producir mucho dolor y destrucción- Dijo pensativa Azonia.

-Es cierto- corroboró Mirilla algo pensativa,-Sobretodo por los malos entendidos, a veces hacemos o decimos cosas que hieren al otro. Cuando uno está enamorado tiene que hacer frente a unas situaciones personales que nunca ninguno de nosotros había conocido antes ni habíamos experimentado. Es mucho más personal que jurar morir luchando juntos.-

-Es cierto lo que dices, aunque yo no me refería a eso exactamente…-afirmó Azonia,-Sino al ser torturada…-

-No entiendo.- respondió Mirilla con extrañeza,-¿A que te refieres con "ser torturada"? No has dejado de repetir eso desde que llegaste aquí y no dejas de echarnos en cara que nosotras hayamos elegido quedarnos con los Micronianos pese a que seamos torturadas. –Mirilla había empezado a creer que Azonia afirmaba eso por algo más que por estar con Khyron como había pensado en un principio culpándolo a él. Ella debía pensar que esa tortura era lo habitual en estos casos.

-Vamos –bufó Azonia,-¿Cómo es que acaso pudiste tener a Dana¡Ese es el método que las mujeres Micronianas sufren, pasando por una tortura a manos de sus hombres!-

-Ya entiendo-exclamó Mirilla con una sonrisa triste -¿Tú piensas que soy torturada por Max¿Es por eso que no entiendes por qué elegí quedarme con él?-

-…La verdad es que es muy contradictorio-respondió Azonia algo vacilante, - Porque él no se ve malvado, te trata bien, tanto a ti como a la inmadura… incluso a mí a pesar de mis malos modos. Además que se nota que Uds. se llevan muy bien y que son dos buenos camaradas. Así que no entiendo cómo y en que momento se puede transformar en alguien malo y hacerte tanto daño.-

-Él es siempre así, como lo ves. Nunca me ha maltratado ni menospreciado de ningún modo, aun cuando yo no soy la esposa perfecta, se no soy una buena ama de casa, si ni siquiera sé cocinar.-le respondió Mirilla con in disimulado orgullo-Y estar juntos es lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido. -

-¿Más importante que ser una meltran?-inquirió Azonia levantando una ceja con incredulidad-Porque por él, traicionaste a tu gente.-

-Te respondo con otra pregunta…-replicó una molesta Mirilla-¿Acaso vale la pena romper las reglas de los zentraedi por estar con Khyron? Ambas sabemos que eso esta estrictamente prohibido y que tiene un castigo muy preciso. No me respondas, pero creo que tu respuesta va a ser semejante a la que yo le daría a la pregunta que me hiciste. Claro que vale la pena, porque mi vida ahora tiene sentido, igual que lo tiene para ti. -

-No es solo lo que yo piense y sienta por Khyron, eso es asunto solo mío… - sentenció Azonia, - Es por todas nosotras ¿Qué me dices de Seloy¿Acaso vale la pena ser torturada como ella ha tenido que sufrir¿Perder todo su orgullo y posición de Quadronno Meltrandi a manos de un Microniano solo por haberse enamorado de él? -le retrucó Azonia- ¡Respóndeme! Porque unas meltrandis que huyeron de los micronianos me lo han contado todo y como ha sido maltratada por ese tipo.- terminó de decir una muy exaltada Azonia.

Mirilla no puede evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza, entendiendo por fin en qué se basaba Azonia para afirmar continuamente que lo que las Meltrandi emparejadas tenían que sufrir.

-Lo de Seloy es diferente…-respondió a la ofuscada Laplamiz- Ella fue pareja de un hombre malvado, un enfermo mental, que la golpeaba sometiéndola a las mas diversas humillaciones hasta que ella escapó de su casa. Pero nada de eso tiene ver con el amor, sino que con lo inverso: el odio. Su relación era enfermiza y sufrió mucho por culpa de esa mala elección.- dijo tristemente Mirilla. Era una lastima que la relación equívoca de Seloy sirviese para crear una idea tan distorsionada acerca de las relaciones de pareja.

-Me cuesta entender…-anunció Azonia- Entonces afirmas que tú nunca has sido maltratada pero que Seloy sí porque su pareja era un Microniano enfermo. Pero si es así, entonces ¿cómo fue que tuviste a Dana? Porque eso de que un hombre entre dentro de ti es una tortura muy dolorosa. Eso me lo contaron unas Meltrandis que vivieron entre los micronianos. Todas ellas huyeron de su modo de vida porque no estaban dispuestas a aceptar que los Micronianos las usaran de ese modo y ¿como me puedes explicar eso tan terrible que las meltrandis son violadas? –

-Eso es parcialmente cierto, Azonia-le explico Mirilla con suavidad, haciéndose eco de lo que una vez ella tuvo que aprender- La primera vez que un hombre entra dentro de ti duele un poco, porque nunca antes ha entrado otro y dentro de ti se encuentra cerrado. Pero después, incluso en el mismo rato, deja de doler y llega a ser placentero. Es más, en la primera vez puedes incluso llegar a perder un poco de sangre y eso es normal. Pero para que no sea en vano esa entrega de tu cuerpo, tienes que estar segura que es el hombre para ti, que nunca a otro lo vas a amar como a él. Te voy a pasar un libro que explica de forma sencilla con imágenes cómo se hace eso, sin que sea algo malo sino que lo mejor dentro de una pareja.-

-Entonces entiendo ahora muchas cosas.-contestó Azonia tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos- Es posible que la visión de lo mis Meltrandis contaron estuviera algo desfigurada… Pero igual creo que jamás voy a dar un paso como ese. –

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Mirilla -Francamente, no me agrada la idea de verte intimando con Khyron, más bien debo admitir que la idea me resulta algo repulsiva, pero tampoco veo que sea correcto que debas pensar que eso está mal.-

-¿Mal¿Y las micronianas que son prostitutas¿Acaso eso normal que te traten como una cosa¿O el ser golpeada para que después las violen, como pasa con las mujeres de las transmisiones Micronianas o la meltrandis que son tomadas por la fuerza?-insistió Azonia, rebatiendo a Mirilla- Las mujeres Micronianas no tienen ningún honor, ninguna nobleza… Se rebajan a ser usadas como objetos a manos de sus hombres solo por sobrevivir, ni siquiera optan por defenderse y morir luchando… Encima se jactan de que en su "modo de vida hay otras opciones a la guerra". –Azonia apretó los puños.- Para mí morir luchando con honor al lado de alguien con quien he jurado hacerlo tiene mucho más valor que rebajarse a un sistema de vida que humilla a una mujer hasta ese punto, hasta casi ser tan solo un juguete en manos de hombres malvados y dejarse "torturar" para poder sobrevivir como si vivir así de esa forma tan deshonrosa tuviese sentido.- afirmó con vehemencia.

Mirilla la miraba con dulzura y comprensión; la forma de pensar de Azonia estaba justificada, pero había mucho más. Así que finalmente le contestó:

- Todo lo que enumeras es cierto. Eso son todos crímenes abominables y que no merecen perdón que cometen los micronianos, de los más graves que ellos saben que pueden cometer. Haciendo que algo que puede ser tan bueno y puro se transforme en algo sucio y depravado, como es lo que le ocurrió a Seloy.-al decir esto, jugó nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello esmeralda, -Pero si hay un sentimiento que es noble, entre tú y quien elegiste no hay nada que sea reprobable, sino que al contrario, todo llega a ser sublime.-

-Debo irme de aquí. Ya estoy reestablecida, no hay razón para que continué en este lugar. Tengo alguien importante a quien debo ver…-

Azonia se encontraba casi al borde del llanto, incapaz de asimilar en su totalidad lo que Mirilla le decía.

-Me imagino que extrañas a ese alocado de Khyron- dijo por fin Mirilla con un esbozo de sonrisa en tono animoso tratando de levantarle el animo -Me di cuenta que lo que Lyn Kyle contaba en las revistas y en las cadenas de TV era solo una parte de todo lo que ocurría, que en verdad hay algo que es muy fuerte entre Uds. No dejabas de llamarle cuando estabas en el hospital dormida. A pesar de que sigo pensando que es un loco irresponsable, no deberías negarle tu cuerpo. Azonia, no temas dar el paso, no te vas a arrepentir, sin duda él es para ti, veo como brillan tus ojos cada vez que hablas de él.-

Al oírla, Azonia solo pudo decir con voz queda: -Me quiero ir de aquí-

-Tranquila. Más pronto de lo que piensas te podrás ir, me imagino que estarás impaciente por ir a verlo a ese alocado.- dijo Mirilla en tono cómplice.

-Si, es cierto-respondió Azonia-Lo extraño mucho. -

-Voy a comprar comida-anunció mirilla- Ya regreso-y sin más preámbulos abandonó su casa, dejando a Azonia en compañía de Dana.

* * *

_Mirilla salió de su casa con naturalidad, pero en lugar de ir a comprar comida como había dicho, se dirigió a una cabina telefónica para llamar a su ex subordinada Marla Stenik. Durante la breve conversación, le pidió que se reunieran en un lugar apartado en las afueras de Macross._

Marla Stenik era una Meltran pequeña, de apenas 1,60m. de altura, siendo incluso más menuda que Akian, así que nadie que la viese pensaría que era una fiera guerrera quadronno, más bien parecía una maestra de primaria. Tenía un rostro de dulce expresión aniñada que se complementaba con unas graciosas pecas que le poblaba las mejillas, largo cabello rubio color oro que llevaba lacio suelto sobre la espalda. Parecía una de esas princesas de cuentos escandinavos, y eso resultaba un camuflaje ideal para un sargento quadronno en una ciudad últimamente tal hostil como Macross.

_Durante el desarrollo de la batalla contra Dolza, Marla se encontraba en su quadrunn rau combatiendo sin descanso contra las fuerzas imperiales, desde donde pudo ver como era destruida la nave de Azonia al precipitarse contra la atmósfera terrestre. Cuando terminó la batalla, Marla se reunió con las meltrandis sobrevivientes en el nupetit de Breetai. Ahí le comunicaron la muerte de Azonia y de muchas de sus compañeras._

_Ahora la nueva líder meltrandi era por orden de rango Kaziannah Hesh. Fue un duro golpe para Marla no solo la muerte de Azonia sino que ahora los zentraedis ya no eran los guerreros siempre victoriosos de antaño, ahora por el estúpido pacto hecho con los micronianos habían terminado quedando subordinados a ellos. Por tal motivo y a pesar de los ruegos de Kaziannah había decidido dejar la vida militar, someterse a la micronización e ir a vivir a la tierra como tantos otros zentraedis ilusionados con la vida civil, mas lo suyo era de naturaleza diferente, si hacía ese cambio de vida era solo por desencanto, jamás aportaría con sus talentos como quadronno a los culpables de la desgracia y la perdida de libertad de su raza guerrera._

_La vida civil no había resultado tan mala como esperaba; después de un breve adiestramiento en costumbres micronianas, Marla había conseguido un empleo y tenía un pequeño apartamento en un suburbio donde mayoritariamente vivían zentraedis. Pero a pesar de no vivir mal, le hervía la sangre cada vez que veía como sus antiguos compañeros de armas, (especialmente los zeltrans que por su aspecto eran más fáciles de distinguir de los micronianos) eran maltratados. Por tal motivo junto con otros zentraedis disconformes habían comenzado con todo un movimiento subterráneo para hacerles saber de su descontento a los micronianos, haciendo protestas, poniendo una estación de radio clandestina que transmitía en su idioma y les mantenía al tanto de las noticias de interés para los zents. Eso había sido así, hasta cerca de un año y medio atrás cuando conoció a Jevna Parl más conocido como Bagzent. Entonces todo cambió no solo la forma de manifestar su descontento, sino que hubo un cambio más profundo en su vida, cambio que constituía su más preciado tesoro. Gracias a él supo que su Señora no estaba muerta, sino que viva y escondida junto a Khyron, quien había sido el que envió a Bagzent a los zentraedis que estaban oprimidos._

Al reunirse con Mirilla, esta le confesó sin preámbulos que tenía alojada en su casa a una quadronno que desea reunirse con los Bottoru de Khyron, e igualmente le pidió si podía ayudarla a llegar a ellos.

-¿Una Quadronno en tu casa? –Respondió Marla con malicia, -No puedo creerlo… ¿No será que te has aburrido de tu maridito y de esa vida taan "perfecta"? Seguro que ahora quieres buscar un nuevo compañero entre esos Zentran.-

-Yo no soy esa guerrera en cuestión, es otra vieja compañera.- respondió Mirilla en tono seco. - Es un asunto muy delicado y necesito máxima discreción de tu parte, incluso con los que están trabajando contigo. Es una meltran de alto rango y su vida peligra en todo momento. Si no se hace como te lo estoy pidiendo, podemos poner a esta meltran en grave peligro y de paso también tú estarías peligrando.-

-Humm… ¿Una vieja compañera de alto rango¿No será que Kaziannah se aburrió de vivir encerrada en el satélite fábrica y necesita vivir emociones fuertes en medio de un ambiente "más natural"¿O quizás se rindió de perseguir al vejete cara de chapa?- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia quadronno, sacando a colación la nada disimulada afición de Kazianna por Breetai, que según decían no le prestaba mayor atención a sus requiebros amorosos.

-Vamos Marla es algo serio, no es para echarlo así nada más a la broma.- Mirilla, se estaba comenzando a mostrar molesta con su hilaridad y la poca seriedad que le estaba prestando a tan delicado asunto. No quería decirle que se trataba de Azonia por temor a que se filtrara la información y la pusiesen innecesariamente en peligro.

A Marla tanto misterio le parecía un poco exagerado, sobretodo porque fuera Mirilla quien le estaba haciendo semejante petición y no uno de los Zentraedi claramente renegados de los Micronianos. La pequeña quadronno sabía que entre los micronianos no se encontraba viviendo ninguna otra meltran de mayor rango mas que la misma Mirilla o Kazianna (que bien sabía no cejaría en su empeño hasta conquistar a Breetai por lo tanto quedaba automáticamente descartada), y no veía razón de tanto misterio…

A menos que fuese alguien como Seloy que se encontraba huyendo de ese hombre poderoso que había elegido erróneamente como su compañero. Movida por la curiosidad y el deber, aceptó ayudar a Mirilla y a la quadronno misteriosa; Marla sabía que como estaban las cosas después del secuestro de Minmei, era muy difícil poder confiar en desconocidos, pero también sabía que Mirilla, aunque estaba del lado del enemigo (por su compañero microniano) jamás seria desleal poniendo en peligro a sus ex camaradas. Para Mirilla, su vida había cambiado al unirse en cuerpo y espíritu a un Microniano, pero seguía queriendo a su pueblo igual que antes.

Así que acordaron que en dos días más tarde, se encontrarían con Mirilla en el barrio obrero donde vivían Marla y Bagzent, como si de una simple visita social se tratase.

Jamás se le ocurrió pensar a Marla que la meltran que vería cruzar el umbral de su casa, seria nada más y nada menos que su señora... cuando lo hizo, dos días más tarde de su conversación con Mirilla, por poco le dio un infarto cuando la vio allí vestida con una suerte de variopintas ropas Micronianas y con los ojos tapados por unas gafas de sol. Entonces deseó con toda su alma poder matar a Mirilla por no haberle advertido de quien se trataba realmente. No solo por ser Azonia a quien había creído en un principio muerta y desintegrada en el espacio, luego la supo viva en el ártico, pero jamás…jamás imagino el verla ahí micronizada en la sala de su casa.

Eso le produjo una profunda impresión, que le dejo paralizada incapaz de pensar algo coherente o tan solo articular alguna palabra. No era el verla ahí, sino que había "algo más" que sobretodo Azonia no debía saber, de lo contrario corría el riesgo de ser severamente castigada, incluso con su vida. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y no quedaba más remedio que asumir las consecuencias al costo de lo que fuera, pero aun así, en caso de sobrevivir no dejaría sin cobrarle su infinita torpeza a Mirilla.

* * *

_Dos días después de su entrevista con Marla, Mirilla y Azonia salieron de la casa de la primera llevando a Dana como si fuesen de paseo por las calles de Ciudad Macross. Iban en el vehiculo de los Sterling, ambas con los ojos cubierto con gafas de sol y el cabello recogido y cubierto con un sombrero para el sol. Mirilla lo hizo así porque al acercase al barrio zentraedi podría ser reconocida, y sabía que incluso entre los suyos su fama era ambigua. Ella y su acompañante eran muy conscientes de que si alguien las reconocía y comentaba que las había visto por allí, se meterían en problemas, más aún si llegaban a reconocer a Laplamiz._

Mirilla dio muchas vueltas para desorientar a Azonia y también para disipar las dudas de que les pudieran estar siguiendo. Sabía que había muchos miembros de la U.N. que creían que ella espía para los zentraedi, lo que no era cierto, pero no deja de ser verdad que no dudaba en ayudar a sus ex camaradas en dificultades, aun cuando eso le significare meterse en problemas.

Finalmente, cuando ya había caído el sol, llegaron en un taxi a un populoso centro comercial, donde después de recorrerlo se dirigieron al subsuelo (el auto lo dejaron estacionado en un supermercado) donde les esperaba un zentraedi con las llaves de otro auto que estaba aparcado ahí. Mirilla después de dar unas vueltas y asegurarse que nadie les seguía, se dirigieron a un vecindario humilde formado por casas totalmente funcionales construidas en barriadas de calles paralelas. Mirilla indicó a Azonia que aguardara dentro del vehículo donde había viajado, bajó del auto llevando a Dana en sus Brazos (quien iba camuflada llevando una gorra con orejeras que le cubría el cabello y buena parte de su carita) y tocó la puerta de una casita cercana.

Al momento la puerta se abrió con discreción, Mirilla intercambió unas palabras en Zentran con la persona que le había abierto, y con un gesto de la cabeza, indicó a su antigua mentora que saliera del coche y se dirigiera a la casa. Inmediatamente, entraron en ella y la puerta se cerró tras las dos Meltrandi con suavidad. Cuán inmensa sería la sorpresa de Azonia al encontrarse cara a cara con Marla después de tanto tiempo mas cuando ella la creía muerta… y mayor aun la sorpresa de la propia Marla por tener a su señora en su casa. La menuda Meltran no podía articular palabra alguna de la impresión que sufrió.

-¡Marla¡Estas viva!- exclamo una gratamente sorprendida Azonia – No lo puedo creer, yo…yo pensé que habías muerto durante la batalla.- continuó Azonia sintiéndose muy emocionada de volver a ver a una de sus más cercanas colaboradoras en el pasado.

Marla se sentía incapaz de articular palabra alguna; más bien se encontraba como si tuviese arena en su garganta y su boca muy seca. También se sentía muy emocionada de saber que Azonia estaba viva, a pesar de haber sido informada por Bagzent, no era lo mismo que verla enfrente suyo; si ella había visto el final del queadol y podía rememorar como si fuese ayer la angustia y el desamparo que sintió, al ver el final de su Señora y no solo eso, para ella había sido casi como un augurio del destino de todos los zentraedis. ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta Macross? Ese era un enorme misterio para el que no tenía respuesta por el momento.

-Yo…Yo- Marla titubeaba incapaz de articular nada que fuese coherente. Mirilla debió decirle de quién se trataba; ella sabía que vivía junto a Bagzent, no podía exponerla de peor forma a ser castigada, si al menos le hubiese adelantado algo…Ahora era inminente su castigo y su ruina, no quedaba mas que asumir las consecuencias de su conducta, por mas que estas fuesen dolorosas. Se sentía muy confusa con esa situación inesperada; temía el castigo pero tampoco podía dejar de cumplir con su deber ni tampoco ser desleal con su Señora, aunque en ese cometido se le fuese su felicidad y aun su vida.

Afortunadamente para todas, Mirilla reaccionó con rapidez argumentando que no había tiempo que perder. Tras ello, le pidió a Marla que saliese por un rato de la habitación y así poder despedirse de Azonia.

Ya a solas en medio de la humilde salita, Mirilla con Dana en sus brazos, comenzó a caminar lentamente por medio del cuarto cubriendo la distancia con solo un par de zancadas mientras miraba el piso; Azonia simplemente aguardaba a que ella dijera lo que tuviera que decir. Finalmente se animó a hablar, alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Azonia.

-Azonia, lamento si te decepcioné y se que nunca me perdonaras. Tienes motivos para estar resentida por todo lo que ha pasado, pero quiero que sepas que nunca te quise fallar. Este sentimiento que tengo por Max es más fuerte que todo y no puedo darle la espalda.-

-Lo sé.-contestó Azonia desviando la mirada al piso -Puedo entenderlo, puedo ver que es lo que sientes… pero no puedo perdonarte. Sería olvidar todas las penurias que hemos sufrido a manos de los Micronianos, de abandonar todo lo que somos y lo bueno que tenemos los Zentraedi…- en ese momento levantó la vista para ser ella quien miraba fijamente a Mirilla-. Si alguna vez nos encontramos en batalla, Mirilla, no me obligues a matarte a ti o Max. A Dana aun le queda un largo periodo de crianza para quedarse sin uds.-

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, húmedos por la emoción y el cúmulo de sentimientos conflictivos que albergaban la una por la otra, hasta que finalmente se tomaron por las manos. Dana miraba expectante, no entendía nada pero sentía que era un momento triste por ese motivo se largo a llorar. Azonia le acarició una mejilla, esa pequeña sería una de las pocas personas que extrañaría de ese lugar.

-Adiós. –exclamó Mirilla con la certeza de que nunca más la vería-. Aunque vivamos en mundos distintos y nuestros objetivos sean luchar la una contra la otra, prométeme que te cuidaras.-

-Tú también.-contestó Azonia en el mismo tono-Y cuida de tu pequeña meltrandi que has creado junto con Max.- al decir esto le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la pequeña.

Mirilla no pudo contenerse más y le dio un abrazo de oso a Azonia, quien solo pudo mirarla sorprendida por el gesto, para luego devolvérselo tímidamente, quedando por un instante las tres Dana, Mirilla y Azonia unidas por un abrazo. Sabían que probablemente nunca más estarían juntas.


End file.
